The Queen of thieves
by YunieRyou
Summary: Stealing had seemed the only answer to Avila's problems. But now she'd been caught, and there was worse to come. For the dangerously attractive man she'd robbed was no commmon mark, but the famouse thief King! Please read.
1. Execution

The Queen Of thieves by: Yunie

**Note: Set in Egypt**

Chapter 1

The catch:

The crowds had been filling the streets since before dawn. Children dodged in and out of the throng, chasing each other, collapsing in squabbling heaps. Men and woman fought for spots around the town square. Family's had traveled from other villages for the entertainment.

It promised to be a spectacle worth paying for, the execution of the famous thief king, Bakura.

Avila knew it was the perfect time for her work. She slowly picked through the crowd and snatched bags of gold. Her fingers moved like lightning as they cut the cords holding them. She paused a moment when she got near the stage. The block was ready along with the executioner. Avila sighed; someday she would be lead up there. She rubbed at her neck that began to ach just from the thought of it. She slipped between men and woman unnoticed, moving with ease and skill.

Bakura smiled to himself as he saw the crowd gathering around for his execution. A small chuckle escaped his lips. To bad they wouldn't be getting what they paid for. He wore a long brown cloak covering his snowy white hair and he stood in back of the crowd, waiting for their shocked looks when they would notice he was missing. Something brushed against him and he felt fluttering against his waist. He smiled to himself, knowing what would be missing. He didn't even have to check. He turned on his heel and followed the small cloaked figure that ran down the alley way. Bakura chuckled to himself as he saw the figure disappear into darkness.

Avila sighed to herself as she walked blindly down the dark alley way. She looked down at the trinket in her hand. It was a necklace of some sort. All Avila knew was that it was made of gold and was worth something of value. She thought she heard a noise behind her, and halted for a moment. If she was being followed she didn't want to lead them to her hide away. She began to walk faster down the alley way, keeping her ears on the alert. She felt as if someone was right behind her. She turned around sharply and studied the darkness around her. That's when the shadow jumped on her. She let out a sharp cry as she fell backwards.

"I believe little boy, that you have something of mine." The figure said above her. Avila pushed at the body and tried to roll away. Bakura just laughed.

"I suggest you hand it over before I deicide to take it back by force." Avila gasped as she noticed the snowy white hair and dark brown orbs staring down at her.

"Bakura!" she shouted in alarm. '_But how could he be_?'

Bakura peered down at the form. The "boy" beneath him wore a simple brown tunic and slacks and had short cropped black hair. Emerald eyes stared back at him with fright.

But he wasn't fooled. He could feel the soft mounds of flesh beneath his chest, and could feel the curves pressed into his body.

"So…little thief… will you be handing me my trinket?"

Avila slowly shifted under his body and he gave a groan as he felt her chest rub against his.

"Let me up." She said in a deep determined voice. Bakura smiled down at her.

"Not just yet." He said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

He studied the tan oval face underneath him with her dark green emerald eyes, set beneath a smooth, broad brow. Long brown lashes fluttered wildly up at him and her small delicate mouth was set in a stubborn line. She didn't look the type to light finger her way through a crowd.

She wiggled again with serious purpose. "Hand it over." Bakura said growing inpatient.

Avila tried once again to push him away, but she was no match for him. He pushed more into her body making it hard for her to move. She gave a soft gasp as she felt his hard muscled body push into hers.

He lowered his head and brought it to her ear. "My trinket?" he asked in a light menacing whisper. Avila felt the ring rub against her thigh as it sat in her pouch.

"I can not give it to you, your sitting on me…" she said through gritted teeth. Bakura watched her as he slowly pulled himself off of her. She crawled to her feet then dashed away down the alley way. Bakura smiled a little and dashed after her. He liked a good chase.

Avila ran as fast as her legs would let her. She felt the small pouch strapped around her thigh and gave a sigh. There was enough in the pouch to pay rent, buy her brothers medicine and put good food on the table for a month. And if she lost it now, those heart-stopping, nauseating moments of terror that had accompanied every artful brush of her fingertips would have been for nothing. Large arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back, before she could reach the end of the alley way,

"You like to do everything the hard way don't you?" Bakura said while drawing her back into his chest. He pulled out his dagger and placed it at her throat. "Now…will you hand me my necklace?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes…" she said with a slight stutter. She pushed the knife away with her hand and gave a slight yelp when she felt the sharp steel press into her fingertips.

"I'm not letting you go again." He said into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I need to reach it…it's down my pants." Bakura's eyes lit up. "You put my necklace down your pants?" he asked in a roar of laughter. Avila tried once again to push away from him but stopped as she felt the dagger press into her flesh once again.

"Will you please let me go…If you want your trinket back, I need to retrieve it." Bakura released one of her hands but held tightly on the other.

"I'm sure you can grab it with one hand." He said with a smile still on his face. Avila glared at him as she pulled the cord holding her pants up. They fell in a wave down her body and landed at her feet. The tunic hung past her knees, shielding her body from his eyes. Long tan slender legs were all that he could see. Around her left thigh sat a small pouch that looked filled with gold. He saw dangling from the pouch his millennium ring and snatched it before she could say anything. He brought it up and around his head, then slipping it under his tunic. "Now, that wasn't so hard now was it?" he asked the baffled thief. Avila stared up at him then bent over to grab her pants.

"Now that you have your necklace back, I shall be leaving." She said. She held her head up high as she retied the cord around her waist.

"I'm sure we'll meet again young thief."

Avila slipped into the small clay house before anyone noticed. She gave a sigh as she leaned against the wooden door.

"Avy?" a soft voice called out. Avila's face softened as she heard her brother's voice call out.

"Yes Maku, It is me…" she called back to reassure him. Avila walked to the wooden table that sat near the hallway and placed her pouch on it. It fell to the table with a clatter. Avila slowly walked to the one bedroom and opened the door. Maku lay on his pallet, staring up at her with deathly ill brown eyes. Avila kneeled down by his side and rubbed his forehead. "Maku…I have the money, you can get better now. We'll have the medicine before you know it."

The small boy gave a weak smile then closed his eyes.

"Thank you sister." He whispered in a weak voice. Avila stroked the boys small tan oval face then pulled away. Tears filled her eyes as she heard his labored breathing. "I will save you brother, I promise." She whispered into the deathly still room.

Bakura leaned against the clay wall as he watched the guards pass his hiding spot. They had been searching for him all day. Bakura smiled at the thought of their shock when they had found him missing. Bakura pushed away from the wall and slowly began to make his way down the dark alley way. His brown cloak fell over his body in a wave, flapping around his body as he walked. His dark brown eyes studied the darkness as he made his way towards the village gates. He would just move to another village and plunder their tombs, then leave and do the same again. He passed by many clay house's that looked worn out and ready to crumble to the floor. His mind drifted for a moment, he pictured the little thief staring at him with those large green eyes and halted a moment. He pulled the ring out from under his cloak and stared at it.

"Hey you!" a voice yelled. Bakura turned sharply to witness the very girl he had been thinking of, make off like lightning.

Avila clutched the medicine to her chest. She had offered money but once again the doctor had raised the price. She couldn't afford to spend all the money she had robbed. So stealing the medicine was the only way. She weaved in and out of the crowd as she tried to reach a dark alley. But none seemed to be in sight.

"Guards! Thief! Thief!" the doctor yelled far behind her. Avila turned her head to glimpse behind her and gave a sigh of relief. He had stopped chasing her. She turned back around then gave a sharp cry.

"Well, what do we have here?" Avila turned on her heel and tried to dash away from the large guardsmen standing in front of her.

"Looks like we've caught a street rat!" he said with a chuckle as he gripped her cloak and pulled her back. She fell to the floor with a thump.

"You know what we do to thieves…" the guardsmen said with a small evil grin. Her eyes grew wide as he drew his blade. He raised it above his head ready to strike. Avila squeezed her eyes shut and gave a quick prayer to Ra.

A loud clashing noise filled her ears, like two boulders ramming into each other. Her eyes popped open and stared up above her.

"I'm sorry boys; I can't let you hurt her." Bakura said with a smile.

His blade was drawn and was held up to meet the guards own. Avila then realized that the noise had been Bakura's blade meeting the guards.

Bakura glanced down at Avila and smiled. "This is where you run."

**Ok, my second story…I just couldn't wait to write it.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Please R&R!**

**Bakura: I'm so damn SEXY!**

**Yunie: Yes you are very sexy indeed.**

**Bakura: Ok...what do you want now?**

**Yunie: (Evil grin) Heh Heh...really wanna know?**


	2. A fight

Chapter 2

A fight:

Avila stared at Bakura for a moment then realized he had barked an order.

"Run you idiot fool!" Bakura yelled as he glanced down at her once again. Avila scurried to her feet and ran with all her might.

Bakura returned his gaze to the guard he held back with his one arm. "Now, where were we?" he asked in a mocking tone.

The guard growled and tried to push Bakura back with his sword. But Bakura held firmly still to the ground. He laughed at the look of anger upon the guards face and pushed with his own sword, knocking the guard back a few steps.

"Come on! Is this all you have to offer?" Bakura asked with a low roar of laughter. The guard gritted his teeth and gripped his sword with both hands. He gave a loud piercing battle cry and rushed towards Bakura.

"Now that's more like it." He said with a small smile. He dodged the attack and swung his sword around to catch the guard in the back.

"But…you're still not good enough." Bakura said as the man slowly fell to the ground. Bakura withdrew his blade from the fallen body and smiled at the crimson blood dripping from it. He brought it to his lips and licked it, making sure the guards men had a perfect view.

"Let's go men!" A man yelled as Bakura pulled the blade away from his mouth. Bakura chuckled under his breath as he watched the men high tale it out of there. He turned around and studied the area, looking for the green eyed little thief. But he didn't see her.

He smiled knowingly.

"I'll probably run into her again."

Avila rushed down the dark deserted alley way, glancing over her shoulder every other second. She paused when she was sure she wasn't being followed.

'Oh Ra! That was close!' she thought to her self.

'But worth it.' She looked down at the package in her hands. It was the medicine that her brother needed. "Maku…you'll live." She whispered into the empty darkness. She leaned against the clay wall, trying to catch her breath. 'How had it come to this?' She thought as she clung the package to her chest. She remembered that horrible day, that day her mother came home and announced their father's death. Their mother, Chamea, had no job or any relatives to help them. So in the end she had committed suicide to ease her pain. Avila was only 12 when this had happened. She didn't know how to write or read and she only spoke the simple language of her village. She had started pick pocketing when the small amount of money they had saved disappeared. Avila learned at a young age how to sneak up on people with out them noticing. She knew how to make her self invisible in large crowds, and she knew how to move her fingers in a gentle yet swift motion. These talents helped her steal the money she needed to keep the small clay hut, feed Maku and herself and buy his medicine. Avila's eyes popped open as she heard footsteps approach her. She pressed her body into the wall, using her ability to become invisible. A shadow appeared, wearing a long dark cloak. He stopped and turned towards Avila's hiding spot. She sucked in her breath as she saw the glint of steel in his hand.

"I see you." He said laughingly as he watched her press into the wall with determination.

Avila blinked in surprise as she realized her trick had not fooled him.

He began to walk towards her; she felt fear bubble in her stomach. She pushed away from the wall and tried to dash pass him. But he was too quick for her. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back towards him.

"I think you owe me a 'thank you'." He rasped in to her ear. Avila looked up at him with large green eyes.

"I owe you nothing! I could have gotten away! It wouldn't have been my first time." She spat back, gaining her courage.

Bakura laughed as he brought the sword up to her neck. "I highly doubt someone as timid as you could have fought them off."

Avila knew he was right, but she didn't want him to get the better of her. "How would you know? You've never seen me fight with a sword before!" she shot back, trying to hide the tremor in her voice. She tilted her chin up with defiance as he stared at her with glittering brown orbs.

"Fine then…lets see." He stepped back and handed her the blade he had been holding. He pulled another one out from under his cloak. He stood a couple of feet away from her, readying to attack. Avila gripped the heavy instrument of death with both her hands and brought it in front of her. Bakura just laughed as she struggled with the large sword.

"Looks like you can't even hold it up." He smirked

Avila shot him a glare and used all her strength to hold it up. "I'm not weak!" she shouted as she managed to bring the blade up to her chest. Bakura just laughed then lunged at her. Avila saw the attack in slow motion, allowing her to dodge the blow.

"Don't run away from my blade…meet it with your own!" Bakura lectured as he lunged again towards her. Avila took his advice and brought her sword up to meet his own. A loud clatter filled the air as their blades met.

"Very good…" he said in a light whisper. Avila smiled to herself as the weight of the sword became nothing but a dull ache in her arms. This time she lunged at him, catching him off guard. She nipped at his arm, drawing a small amount of blood. He smiled at the small wound she had caused; he wiped the blood up with his fingers then licked them.

Avila cringed as she watched him.

"Your sick!" she cried out. He threw his head back and laughed. Avila could feel her stomach churn, making her want to throw up.

She wasn't expecting Bakura to lunge then and fell backwards on her back. His blade held her's down and his face loomed over hers.

"Don't ever let your guard down." He whispered. Avila could feel his warm breath on her cheek as he softly whispered the advice. His lips hovered above hers, almost touching. Avila felt as if she couldn't breath, the walls around her were closing in.

"G-E-T O-F-F" she said in-between breaths. Bakura smiled and pushed himself off of her.

Avila shot up and began to choke for air.

"I'm not that heavy am I?" he asked, watching her gasp for air. She threw the sword back towards him and struggled to her feet.

Bakura leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. Avila glared up at him when she finally recovered. She opened her mouth to shout curses at him but was interrupted by the shouts of guard's men approaching.

"You sure it was Bakura?" a man asked down the opening of the alley way. Bakura shot Avila a look.

"Where is your hide out?" he asked plain and simple. Avila shot him a narrowed look as he asked.

"Why?" She already knew what the answer was going to be.

"I need a place to hide." He said his head turning towards the commotion. Avila studied the thief a moment longer.

"Sorry…can't help." And with that she turned on her heels. Bakura grabbed her wrist and turned her back around. "I saved your life. The least you can do is hide me for a few days." Avila stared into his dark brown eyes then gave a small nod.

"A few days." She repeated

Avila slipped into the clay hut, Bakura following behind her. "Nice place you have." Bakura said teasingly.

Avila ignored his comment and rushed to check on her younger brother. "Maku?" she asked in a light whisper. She was greeted by two small dull brown eyes.

"Avy." She whispered back in a weak and cracked voice. Avila fell to her knees and brushed his forehead with her hand.

"Maku…I have the medicine. Your going to get better." She whispered. He gave a small weak smile then closed his eyes once again to drift back into sleep. Avila watched the small boy for a moment then jumped to her feet.

"Who's that? Is he your son? You don't look old enough to have a son." Bakura said while leaning in the door way. Avila shot him a heated look.

"He is my brother, Maku and he's sick." She said sternly. She shoved passed the thief and headed for the water basin out in the hall.

"What's his sickness?" He asked studying her every move.

"He has malaria…that's why I stole the medicine today. He needs it." Avila sighed as she wrung the cloth out in her hands. She returned to the small room and began to bathe his face. Bakura watched with soft eyes as she tended to the child.

"Is he the reason you steal?" Bakura finally asked. Avila looked down at her hands.

"Ever since I was 12." She whispered back. She turned to face him. "That was 4 years ago…" Her eyes began to water, and her chin began to tremble.

'O shit! What now?' Bakura didn't know what to do. He had never been a situation like this before.

He turned away from her sad eyes and headed for the hall. "He'll be fine." he shot over his shoulder.

**Sorry so short…But I have tons of homework I need to do! Enjoy and I'll update soon!**

**Bakura: I like this story so far! I get to lick the blood off my sword!**

**Yunie: Sicko!**

**Bakura: (grins evilly) I know, isn't it great?**


	3. Training

Chapter 3

Training:

Avila walked into the hallway where Bakura sat, leaning against the wall. Avila studied the legendary thief king and almost laughed. He didn't look scary. If anything he was more attractive then gruesome. His silvery, white hair fell in his face, shielding his dark, ember eyes. His skin was a deep copper color and his body was lean and muscled.

Avila walked into the small area where she cooked. Baskets of dried fish and meat sat in one corner along with the vegetables and fruit. "Are you hungry?" Avila called to Bakura as she dug into the dried meat basket. Avila didn't have to look up to know Bakura was hovering over her shoulder.

She held a piece of dried fish out to Bakura. He went to reach for it but she pulled it away. "I want something from you…" She said quickly as she heard him give a low growl.

"What do you want?" he said breaking into a smile. His eyes lowered to her body and studied every curve and angle. She glared at him and gripped the fish.

"No! I want you to train me with a sword…I need to protect me and my brother. You made it very apparent that I couldn't fend for myself."

Bakura watched her with glittering eyes.

"So, you want me to train you in combat? And if I do, you'll feed me…Fish?" That's when he threw his head back and roared with laughter.

Avila jumped to her feet. Her face was flamed with anger.

"I didn't have to bring you here! I could have just forgotten about you saving me!"

Bakura stopped laughing and stared at her.

"That's not very nice." He reached for her hand and grabbed the fish. He smiled at her as he bit into the dried, salty fish.

"Eat, then meet me outside." And with that he spun around and headed out the door.

Avila boiled some water and tossed the herbal medicine into it, causing the water to turn a dark green. She nodded in approval and dished some out and placed it into a wooden cup. The heat from the cup warmed her hands and she slowly carried it to Maku's room. She kneeled down in front of his cot and blew on it.

"Maku, Wake. I have your medicine. You have to drink it." She whispered while nudging him with her free hand.

Maku opened one eye and stared up at his sister.

"Medicine? Will I be better soon?"

Avila smiled for the first time in months and helped sit him up.

"It's a little hot. Be careful." She said while rubbing his small little face. He weakly took a sip then another before lying back down.

"You should drink more Maku…you want to get better don't you?" she asked looking down into the still full cup. Maku slowly closed his eyes ignoring his sister. Avila let out a long sigh.

"At least you had some of it." She placed the cup down and pushed herself up off her knees. She turned towards the door. She paused a moment then stepped through the main door frame.

Bakura waited for her, down a dark deserted alley way, holding two swords. Avila eyed the jeweled blades with interest. Bakura laughed and threw the blade in her direction. She jumped from it, afraid of its sharpness. Bakura just shook his head.

"You're supposed to catch it." He said in a mocking tone. Avila shot him a dirty look then bent over to pick it up.

"Now…your first lesson in combat. Never underestimate your opponent." He readied his blade in front of him and smiled."He may look dumb, but that doesn't mean he is." Avila stored the new information in her mind and brought the blade up.

"Next, never look away from your opponent, you must always watch them. Watch every move they make. Whether it is their eyes or hands. You can read a man by his eyes."

Avila nodded, confirming she had heard his lecture.

"Now, come at me." He said with a smile. Avila watched his eyes, like he had said. She lunged at him but he dodged her blow.

"Come on now, little one. You can do better then that." He said teasingly. Avila gritted her teeth and lunged at him again. This time his blade met her's and pushed her back.

"Another lesson, keep your feet firmly into the ground…you don't want to lose your balance while fighting. You'll end up on your back, dead."

Avila jumped to her feet and this time Bakura came towards her. He raised his blade above his head and brought it down. Avila brought her own sword up to meet his. But his blow was to powerful for her, sending her sword flying through the air.

Bakura watched as the sword fell with a clatter to the floor.

"We need to build up your arms."

Avila felt as if her arms were going to tear off. Bakura leaned against the wall watching her move the sword up and down repeatedly.

She gave a low moan as she slowly brought it up with difficulty. "Don't worry; we have all night to do this." Bakura said with a laugh. Avila shot him another dirty look then returned to her task. Bakura just laughed as he watched her struggle.

Finally she dropped the blade and fell down with it. "I can't do it any more. I've been doing it for two hours now, I need some rest."

Bakura pushed away from the wall and grabbed the golden sword. "I don't think so, now, do some push ups."

Avila groaned as she brushed the back of her hand across her sweaty forehead. "Must I do it today? Can't we wait till later?" she asked as she tried to stand.

"No, you must do it now. I never said training would be easy. Now get to those push ups. One hundred of them." Avila groaned and fell face first into the sand.

Bakura watched as Avila's body pumped up and down. He watched as she struggled and groaned from the pain.

After about twenty of them she finally collapsed with a moan. Bakura studied the motionless girl then finally walked towards her. He looked up to the sky and nodded when he notice the sun was setting.

"You've had enough for today." And with that he bent over and swooped her into his arms. She gave a small moan of protest and stiffened in his arms.

"Relax!" He said while carrying her towards the small clay hut.

He pushed the wooden door open and looked around the room. 'Where does she sleep? There's only one bedroom and her brother sleeps there.'

That's when he noticed a small cot in the corner. He placed her down and covered her body with a small woolen blanket.

Avila felt warm hands rack up her body and touch her skin. She moaned as it massaged her thighs. 'A dream?' she thought in her half drowsy state of mine. She ignored it and drifted back into a deep sleep.

Avila woke to warmth against her skin. She sighed and snuggled into it, not wanting to get up just yet. She snuggled further into the warmth and gave another sigh of content.

A finger traced along her jaw line, then up her cheek. She shivered and leaned into the hand that was causing her such pleasure. The Hand gripped her chin and pushed it upwards. Avila grabbed at the hand that held her chin and slightly opened her eyes.

"Maku…" She whispered.

Her eyes focused on the blurry person above her. She gave a slight gasp as she stared into the brown eyes of Bakura.

"Hello princess, did you sleep well?" He asked with a laugh.

Avila jumped up with a scream, Bakura lay beside her wearing nothing but pants, and she wore only her tunic.

"What did you do to ME?" She yelled while pushing him away. Bakura laughed evilly as he watched her look for her pants.

"Nothing, yet." He said with a glint in his eyes.

Avila's face turned a bright red. "How dare you!" She shouted

"Have I ever told you that you have a wonderful body?"

Avila screamed once again but this time smacked him across the face. His reflexes were fast like lightning and he was on her in a second.

"You hit me!" he said with laughter. "No female has ever hit me before." He pushed her hands into the clay wall with one of his own and the other he traced down her cheek.

"Get your hands off of me!" She shouted, and with that she brought her knee up to his golden area. He gasped and fell backwards clutching his family jewels.

"MY BALLS!" He yelled

After he recovered he jumped on Avila again, this time punching her in the shoulder. She gritted her teeth at the pain and punched him back. "Bastard!" She yelled

"Bitch!" he shot back

They tumbled on the floor, biting, punching, smacking and scratching at each other. Finally Bakura pinned Avila down. She growled at him, baring her teeth.

"Relax my green eyed thief, your still a virgin." He said while panting. Avila shot him a deadly glare. "Then why were my pants missing?" She asked angry

He gave her a smirk. "I simply just wanted to touch."

Avila let out another gut wrenching scream and tried to wiggle him off her.

"I highly recommend you don't do that, if you plan on staying a virgin." He said in a rough voice. And with that he pushed himself off of her. He wiped at his cheek and laughed when he saw the blood on his hand.

"And a female has never tackled me before!"

**Ok! My third chapter! Enjoy…I know I Did!**

**Bakura: Damn…so close to getting Laid!**

**Yunie: Well…you know…I'm always up for grabs.**

**Bakura: Got a whip?**

**Yunie: You Betcha!**

**Bakura: Count me in!**


	4. Death and Comfort

Chapter 4

Death and comfort:

Avila lifted the sword with ease. Her arms had grown to the pain and seemed larger and fuller. Avila smiled to her self. Bakura watched her while leaning against the wall.

"Your getting better…" he said with little emotion.

Avila shot him an evil grin.

"Soon I can kick your ass!" She said in a slow, dark voice.

Bakura shot her a dirty look along with a small cruel smile. "I highly doubt that…I am after all, the thief king."

Avila ignored his boasting and returned to her work. It had been 3 days now and she had grown accustomed to him teasing her and being a lazy bastard. A HOT lazy bastard at that.

He had taught her many things in the short time he was there. How to sneak around without making a sound, and how to use a dagger. She laughed in her mind as she pictured herself using all she had learned on her very own teacher.

She had also gotten used to him snuggling up to her in the middle of the night when her defenses were down. And every morning she woke to him with his hand in an inappropriate area.

She would of course smack him but in return he would just grin evilly.

"So…you think you're ready to take me on?" He asked in a low growl.

Avila shot him a heated look.

"I never said that I wasn't."

Bakura pushed away from the wall. "Well then, let's test your skills now." He whispered while drawing his blade. Avila sucked in her breath as she watched him advance towards her.

"Come on my little thief…show me how good you are…" he said in a low, dark voice. She could hear the threat in his voice, and could see the glimmer in his eyes.

'O shit! What did I get myself into!' she thought to herself.

She brought the blade up with both her hands and watched him circle her body. Her eyes never left his.

She waited for him to make the lunge but he never did. She grew tired of waiting and decided to charge at him.

"Oh?" he said as she came at him. A loud clatter filled the air along with another and another.

Avila fell backwards panting. She pushed herself back up only to be knocked back down again.

"Come on my little green eyed thief…I thought you could "Kick my ass"" He said mockingly

Avila gritted her teeth and gave a low growl. She wasn't going to let him insult her so.

She jumped to her feet and raced at him once again. Only to find herself laying face first in the sand.

He pressed the tip of his sword into her back and gave a low chuckle.

"Appears you need more training. Do push ups… Now!" and with that he stalked off to his wall.

Avila groaned as she stumbled into the clay hut. The moment she stepped in, she knew something was wrong. There was an odd feeling she got, like something bad was going to happen.

"Maku!" She half screamed. She rushed to the one bedroom and gave a loud gasp.

"Maku!" She fell to her knees, in front of the sickly child that tossed around clutching at his throat. A choking sound came from his mouth as he struggled to breathe. Avila began to panic as she watched him struggle.

"Bakura! Bakura…please help!" she cried as tears began to stream down her face. She stared down at the small wooden cup that sat beside her brother's cot.

"No…I'd forgotten all about the medicine…No! Maku!" she yelled as her voice cracked. The cup still sat full by his cot.

Bakura walked into the door way and kneeled beside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked then turned his attention to the struggling boy.

"He can't breath…Avila…You need to kill him…stop his suffering." Avila's eyes popped open and she let out a gut wrenching "NO!"

Bakura grabbed her upper arms and turned her to face him. "Avila, you can't let him suffer. Either you kill him…Or I will."

Avila's eyes stared up at his, tears flowing freely down her face.

"You touch him and I'll kill you." She spat at him. Bakura just blinked at her and pulled out his dagger.

"Either you…Or I." He simply said while showing her the small weapon. She glimpsed down at it and gave a sob.

"He'll live…He has to!" she whispered. Bakura shook his head. Death wasn't new to him; he had seen and caused many off them.

"Now, Avila. Make your choice." He said coldly. She turned her back to him and gave him a slow nod.

"You..." she said softly. Bakura turned to the still suffering child and swiftly slipped the knife into his heart. The child stiffened then slowly his eyes drifted shut.

Avila began to shake from her tears as she heard the struggling child stop moving.

"It had to be done Avila. You couldn't have done anything…" Bakura reached a hand towards her then pulled it away. He didn't know how to comfort anyone. It was just something he didn't know how to do. He pushed himself up and walked towards the door. He paused when he heard the sound of his name, softly spoken on the girl's lips.

"Bakura…" she whispered

He turned to her small fragile body that shook with sadness on the floor.

"Yes little one?" He asked staring at her with soft eyes.

She pushed herself up and rushed to his arms. "You had to right? There was no other way…Right?" she sobbed into his chest.

Bakura blinked in surprise and took a step back.

"Err…um…yes…He was struggling…he would have died sooner or later."

Avila clutched his tunic with both her hands and sobbed into his chest.

"Hold me Bakura…please…I need the comfort." She whispered into his hard chest. Bakura looked down at her shaking head then gave a nod.

"Sure… you need it." He bent over and slipped her into his arms. She held onto his shirt as he carried her to the small cot in the corner. She sobbed softly now and began to hiccup. "Thank you." She whispered. Bakura still had no idea what to do.

"Everything…will be fine…" he whispered

She cuddled into his chest and cried once again. Bakura let out a long sigh. He brought his hand down and began to pat her back, attempting to calm her down.

"It's alright my little thief…you'll survive."

Bakura knew he had to leave. If he stayed any longer he would get attached to the green eyed thief. Besides, there were tombs the raid. He was after all the King of thieves. He had a reputation to hold up.

He stared down at Avila's sleeping body and heaved a sigh.

"She'll do fine with out me, and her training is rather well." He whispered to himself. He pushed away from her soft warm body and stood up. She moaned in protest as she felt the heat leave.

"Bakura…" she whimpered in her sleep. Bakura stepped back and turned towards the door. He grabbed his cloak then turned towards her sleeping body once again.

"This should help you little thief." He pulled a sack of gold out from his cloak and placed it on the wooden table. He walked into Maku's room and lifted the small boy up into his arms. He headed towards the door then turned to see Avila once more.

"Until we meet again." He said and with that he left.

Avila woke to the sun shining on her face. She pushed herself up and studied the room. It was oddly silent. Then she realized Bakura wasn't on her…touching her…or…anywhere near her. She jumped up with fright and rushed towards Maku's room. But his small body no longer lay on the cot.

"Bakura!" She yelled. She rushed to the hall way and threw the door open. She ran down the dark deserted alley way they had used for training, hoping with all her might she would run into the thief.

But all she found was darkness. She fell to her knees and felt tears sting at her eyes.

'I'm all alone.' She thought to herself as she stared down the dark alley.

"Alone…" she whispered

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**So…there's my chapter…It may be short…I have a little sister who keeps crawling on me, begging me to let her watch my Inuyasha season set…Err…anyways…enjoy!**

**Bakura: I STILL didn't get laid!**

**Yunie: What would you call last night then!**

**Bakura: (Shifty eyes) what happened last night?**

**Yunie: HOW DARE YOU FORGET!**

**Bakura: (smiles) Yunie doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or me for that matter!**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Cataracta: I'm glade you liked the song…the English lyrics are in my last chapter of The slave and the Pharaoh…If you didn't notice…LOL!**

**Anyways, it's really sad! Now…UPDATE YOUR STORY!**

**Lanse: I loved it when I made Avila kick him in the balls…I hope he doesn't plan on having children. Also, I read your stories…LOVED THEM! Kaiba…(drools) hehe..anways…**

**Phersule: Don't worry…I have no life…I update like every day…sad really.**

**Nah, I just like to write…I bring my lap top to school and type during free time…Fun really. You get so into your stories.**

**Seto's sister: I'm glade you don't mindif there short…not that I'm making them short on purpose, I really do try to make them long…**


	5. Kuni

**As I've said before...I've been really stressed lately...I have casy testing to do...I think thats what it's called, and family problems, so sorry it took me forever to update. And my fingers are pink...damn marker!**

Chapter 5

The Tombs:

Bakura slowly crawled through the opening of the tomb. His heart raced with excitement, and his blood rushed through his veins.

He had hit the jack pot. One of Atemu's relatives, who appeared to have been rather close on account of all the gold and trinkets, had been left unguarded.

Bakura studied the room he stood in, examining the floors and walls. Looking for any signs of a trap. That's when he noticed the slightly deformed tile sticking out in plane view.

"Just what I thought...Stupid little fools." He said with a chuckle. He slowly eased around the trap and continued forward. He finally came to the resting spot of the dead old relative and smiled. His fingers slipped around the gold coins and jewelry.

"Easy." he whispered to himself.

He pulled his sack out and began to shove the jewels and gold into it. He paused a moment when he came upon a rather large emerald.

"Avila..." he rubbed the jewel between his fingers, making it shine in the fire light. He suddenly grew angry with himself and tossed the jewel back into the chest.

"Get a hold of your self Bakura." he demanded aloud. He scooped more gold coins into the bag then rose to his feet.

He slowly exited the tomb and made his way to the camel waiting for him. He secured the bags that held his plunder then climbed up the camels back with ease. He paused a moment, thinking once again of the emerald he had tossed aside. He cursed under his breath as he jumped down and rushed back into the tomb to retrieve it.

0000000000000000

Avila Slipped between the crowds of people, almost tripping a few times.

"Get a hold of yourself Avila. You can't be losing your touch now!" she whispered to herself under her breath. She spotted a man standing alone, his gold pouch dangling from his belt.

"Yes...perfect." she said with delight. She slowly sneaked behind him and grabbed the rope that held the prize she so desired. The money that Bakura had left her had only lasted a mere 3 weeks, forcing her to pick pocket once again.

Her fingers fumbled with the chord holding the sack, and she gave a small curse under her breath. That's when the man turned to face her.

"Hey you! Thief!" He yelled. Avila gripped the sack of gold and tugged on it, hoping the rope would snap.

The pouch clung to the belt tightly and would not give way.

"Damn!" Avila breathed. She turned on her heel and dashed through the crowd.

"Get that Boy!" The man yelled. Avila was grateful that she still was seen as a poor little boy.

She rushed through the streets of the village, pushing and shoving people out of her way.

"Come here you little runt!" She heard a man say. She twisted her head slightly to the side to catch sight of a guard pursuing her. '_How do I get out of this one?' _Her mind buzzed with questions, but no answers. She knew she couldn't run forever, she could already feel her legs aching from her sprint.

'_This isn't good...I need to hide!_'

That's when she felt something grab hold of her tunic. A scream escaped her lips as she was dragged into a deserted alley way.

"Don't scream little boy if you want to live." A soft voice whispered. Avila felt a warm hand press against her mouth, making it hard for her to breathe. The body that held her pressed more into the wall as the guard's men passed by. The clatter of their swords hitting their thighs rang in Avila's ears. She squeezed her eyes shut, praying they would not be found.

Finally when the men had passed by, the body Avila clung to pushed her away.

"Now little boy, why were the Pharaohs men chasing you?" Avila stumbled a little as she tripped over her feet. An arm reached out and held her steady.

Avila blinked hard, trying to focus her eyes in the darkness. "Speak boy, before I grow angry." The harsh voice demanded.

"I was stealing." She simply said, trying to peer at the rather small shadow. Silence followed her answer and Avila grew apprehensive.

"So...A little thief are we?" The voice was full of humor. Avila stepped back, still peering into the darkness. Fear rushed through her body, making her shake.

"What's your name boy?" The figure took a step towards Avila, making her panic all the more.

She opened her mouth to answer, and then paused.

"Well boy?"

Avila looked down at her feet. '_I might as well tell her I'm a girl. Maybe she'll take pity on me._'

"I'm Avila, and I'm no boy."

The shadow standing in front of her stepped closer, standing a foot away from her.

"Really now? A little girl dressed like a boy? Interesting..." Avila raised her chin, trying to show confidence.

"What is your name stranger?" She asked with question.

The figure gave a peal of laughter.

"I'm Kuni...and I'm a thief myself."

000000000000000

Bakura threw his bags into the cave he called home. They fell with a clatter to the cold dirt floor. Bakura still held in his hand the emerald he had retrieved, rolling it between his fingers.

His eyes flashed with anger at his apparent weakness.

"That damn girl!" He roared with anger.

"What damn girl? Back so soon Bakura? Steal anything interesting?" A voice called out in the darkness.

Bakura glanced into the shadowed cave and gave a snort. "Ya, I did. The place was empty, As if they wanted me to steal all the jewels."

Bakura turned towards the owner of the voice and sat next to him. Bakura stretched his arms out and placed them behind his head as he leaned back.

"Malik, What are you still doing here? Don't you have some tombs to guard?" Bakura asked sleepily.

Malik only smiled and played with the knife he held in his hand. "I don't feel like guarding some dead person at the moment."

Bakura rolled his eyes at Malik, and then closed them. "What girl?" Malik asked.

Bakura ignored the question, pretending he hadn't heard. Malik kicked his thigh, making Bakura grunt. "A little thief I met in the village." he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, Really? Get anything from her?" Malik asked, his voice laced with humor.

"Maybe, what business is it of yours?" Bakura shot back.

Malik chuckled softly and studied the thief kings face.

"You're going soft Bakura...If I didn't know better, I would think you've fallen in love!" Bakura's eyes shot open.

"Soft! Love!" he sputtered wildly at Malik. Malik felt laughter bubble in the back of his throat but pushed it back so as not to anger the poor man any further.

"I don't know the meaning of such words!" Bakura yelled while turning to his side, facing the cave wall.

"Say what you like Bakura..." Malik retorted as he pushed himself up off of the ground. He shot Bakura another look then shook his head in disgust.

"Look at the famous thief king now...crying over a girl..."

Bakura gave a low growl at Malik's remark. "Leave! Before I kill you!" He shouted to the wall.

Malik laughed at Bakura's anger and slowly trudged out of the cave.

0000000000000000000000

Kuni smiled at Avila. "Why do you waste your time robbing people in the village...you could be going for the big time treasure in the tombs. I'm sure you've got the skill."

Avila looked up at Kuni with wide eyes. "Why would I rob tombs? It's...It's..."

Kuni smiled at Avila's shock. " As long as you don't get caught, everything will be alright. Besides, there's more thrill...adventure! Guards pursuing you, traps everywhere, unknown hidden surprises!" Kuni said with delight.

Avila watched as the girls face brightened at the thought of guard's men chasing her, and deadly traps jumping out at any moment.

"You can't rob these people forever, sooner or later they will catch you. And they WILL kill you."

Avila knew she had a point, eventually they would catch up to her.

"But, it would upset the gods!" Avila protested. Kuni shrugged her shoulders. " And? Truth be told, I don't think there are any gods...just rubbish the priest tell us, to keep us in check. I've never seen a miracle happen, only luck. And I've never seen curses, only bad luck. There is no proof that their even real!"

Avila gasped at the blunt statement that had escaped Kuni's lips.

"What would make you say such things?" She whispered while pressing a hand to her lips. Kuni leaned back in her chair and placed her hands behind her head.

"Life. Everything in my life has been nothing but bad luck. It occurred to me that either the gods hate me, or there are no gods. Besides, they've never helped me before, why would they start now? Listen Avila, you can stay here and praise some imaginary gods and just rob peoples pockets, or...Forget all those gods and rob tombs with me."

Kuni reached her hand out to Avila and gave a warm smile.

Avila looked down at the palm before her and gave a soft smile. " You know...I've never thought about it, But, the gods have never helped me either...Yes, Kuni. I'll go with you!"

Kuni smiled evilly.

"Alright! Tomb robbing here we come!"

**Sorry if this chapter sucked...I had a lot on my mine these past few days. Anyways, ENJOY! or atleast try to...**


	6. First time

Chapter 6

First time:

Avila starred into the darkness trying to make out the shadows.

'_Traps could be anywhere…make sure you look before you step.'_ Kuni had lectured over and over again. Avila swallowed back her fear and took a light step. When nothing jumped out at her she took another, then another.

"Alright Avila, you can do this." She whispered to herself. Her legs felt numb as she slowly dragged them through the tombs halls.

That's when she heard a soft click. She looked down at her feet and noticed the tile under her foot.

"Shit!" She yelled as holes opened in the walls. She sprinted down the hall way as fast as her legs would let her. Arrows flew past her head, buzzing in her ear. She felt one pierce her thigh and gave a scream as she fell to the floor in agony.

The arrows finally stopped flying and she rolled over.

"I need to keep going…I can't give up just yet!" She pushed herself up and ignored her wound. She began to limp down the hall way, dragging her hand against the wall. Her breath was labored and her eyes began to blur from the pain.

She slowly made her way towards her destination, dragging her leg painfully behind her.

That's when she felt something tug at the lower portion of her legs. She gasped as she noticed the thin string she had tripped. She looked at the walls and searched the corners. That's when she noticed the statue holding an axe. She threw herself forward to avoid the blade that was falling towards her. A scream escaped her lips as the arrow pushed farther into her leg.

"Fuck!" She yelled out in pain. She placed one hand on her thigh and the other gripped the arrows shaft. She bit her lower lip as she tugged on it. But she screamed despite her intentions of being quiet. Her eyes began to blur from the pain, her face felt flamed to the touch and her hands began to shake.

"Get up Avila!" She yelled to herself. She crawled to her feet and leaned into the clay wall.

"I knew I wasn't cut out for this…" she choked out.

Kuni tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Avila to return. The guards men lay knocked out at her feet.

"Can Avila do this? This is her first time after all…" She felt fear bubble in her stomach.

"Damn…I'm going after her!" She muttered under her breath.

Avila pushed the doors open and sighed with relief. "Finally…I've made it." She whispered. Gold sparkled back at her as she limped into the room. Her green eyes lit up with delight.

"I could live a life of luxury with all this!" She fell into a pile of gold and gave a shriek of delight. She picked up the gold coins and let them fall through her fingers.

"Yes! I did it! Now I know why Kuni loves this so much…" She glanced down at her injured thigh and gave a laugh at the blood oozing from it.

She grabbed the knapsack that lay over her shoulder and began to shove jewels into it.

"Kuni was right about this…I can live forever off all this money." She laughed as the jewels gleamed back at her.

"I thought something bad had happened to you…" Kuni said in the doorway. She smiled as she watched Avila play with all the gold and jewels.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Kuni asked bending down to play in them herself. Avila smiled and gave a brisk nod.

"I've never seen so much gold before. It's…its wonderful! I could retire after this if I wanted to."

Kuni gave a snort. "There may be a lot, but you can't take it all. It would be too hard. You can only take how ever much your sack will hold."

Avila groaned.

"Can't we come back?" She asked with a whine. Kuni laughed. "You're getting greedy!"

Avila grinned and shoved more gold into her sack.

"Alright…ready to go?" Kuni raised to her feet and offered Avila her hand.

"Oh…I hurt myself…" Avila said pointing to her thigh.

"You might have to carry me…"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Bakura slipped into the tomb and gave a laugh at how simple it was. The traps were nothing compared to others he had seen. He made his way to the final resting area and through the doors open. Gold surrounded him and he gave a smirk.

"Well…looks like another thief made it here before me." He said as he noticed empty chests sitting against the walls. There was barely any gold or trinkets left behind.

"Looks as if someone wants to challenge me. Well then, they best hope we never run into each other."

And laughed and grabbed what was left.

He trudged back into his cave and threw the bags into the corner. "Malik, why is it when ever I leave you feel like showing up. I really don't like it when you lurk in my shadows." Bakura sneered as he flopped onto the dirt floor.

"Why, I thought I'd come and keep you company…seen the little green eyed thief yet? Or did she dump you?"

Bakura glared at his friend. "Drop it already. I haven't seen her in months; she's nothing to me now."

But he was lying; there wasn't a night he didn't dream about her. And his dreams were torture. It was always the same. She lay on the floor, wearing nothing but her soft smile.

He always lay next to her, stroking her skin, and kissing her neck.

"By the look in your eyes, I'd say you're lying." Malik said mockingly. Bakura stood up to meet Malik face to face.

"Get out." He said through gritted teeth. "Looks like I've hit a nerve!" Malik laughed evilly as he slowly walked out of the cave.

"Bakura, you better pull yourself together…wouldn't want to see the down fall of the famous thief king!"

And then he was gone. Bakura growled low in his throat then turned to strike something.

"Why the hell Am I letting her get to me! She's nothing, just a little thief I helped out. It was a one time thing." His fist connected with the wall and he gave a satisfied grunt as the pain washed over him. He smiled, because to him, it tickled.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Avila screamed as Kuni broke the shaft of the arrow. "Stay still Avy! You should have been careful! I told you to look out for those damn traps."

Avila gritted her teeth as she felt the arrow slide from her thigh.

"It didn't hit the bone so it should heal just fine. But you'll have a nasty scar."

Avila laughed. "Something to remind me of my first tomb robbing experience."

Kuni laughed at the girl's response. "As long as you don't mind."

Avila smiled and reached for her looted sack. "I can't believe I could fit so much into one bag."

Kuni smiled. "You wouldn't leave that place till it was that full." Avila ignored the humor in her voice and dumped the sack out.

The room was filled with the clatter of gold hitting the floor. Avila's eyes grew big as she watched it flow from the bag.

"I can't wait till our next outing." She whispered.

"Me either…only one thing…we can't stay here…we need to move around." Kuni said studying Avila's small clay house.

Avila wrinkled her nose.

"Must we move?" she asked looking around her self. Many memories inhabited this small place, Avila didn't know if she could just leave them behind.

"You have to…if you stay in one place, the guards with find you and before you know it, you'll be in chains."

Avila knew that Kuni was right. "Alright…when must we leave?" She asked half heartedly.

"Well, we strike the tomb of the pharaoh's cousin next…which is in Thebes. So we should go there."

Avila sighed and lay back on the cot behind her. She breathed deeply and gave a sigh. She could still smell the faint lingering scent of Bakura. Sadness over powered her as the memories filled her mind. It was then replaced by anger as she remembered he had left her without a word.

"Kuni…do you know anything about Bakura?" Avila said while gritting her teeth and trying to hold back the anger she felt.

"Yes, he's the famous thief king…why?"

Avila smiled evilly and sat up to face her new friend.

"I plan on dethroning him!"

**Alright there you go…and I wrote this all for you cataracta…I would have posted last night but my computer began to act up….anyways**

**Josephine Jekyl: um…don't SPOIL IT! You hit the nail on the head…jeeze, now I got to change my plot! Just kidding, you were somewhat close…just keep reading. And keep your ideas in your pretty little head, I might use them later.**

**Kayanawheeler: Really? Oh well, it's too late to change what I've already written. But thanks for the info. And thanks!**

**Zoidschick: I'll make sure to update soon!**

**Shangu: Be patient! I don't have all the time in the world!**


	7. The unknown

**OK, this chapter, sadly will be kind of short…I need to take a shower and get ready; I'm going out of town. Las Vegas to be exact…too bad I can't gamble!**

Chapter 7

The unknown:

"Bakura!" Malik shouted into the cave. Bakura gave a low growl as he rolled to his side. "What is it you want, Malik? Shouldn't you be with the Pharaoh, trying to weasel yourself into his good grace?"

Malik towered over the thief. "Word has it there's a thief stealing your title. Stories and rumors have been spreading like wildfire! They call him the unknown thief…no one has ever seen his face…He hit's all your targets before you do! What the hell have you been doing? Sleeping all day?" Malik bellowed

Bakura sat up and began to rub at his eyes. "I know, and I could care less. They won't last that long. It's only a matter of time till I run into them."

He gave a yawn then fell backwards on his pallet.

"Damn you! We had a deal! I help you sneak into the great tomb of the Pharaohs father, and you give me half the share! If you let this 'unknown thief' get to it first…I'll…I'll…" Malik sputtered

"Relax; you'll get your gold! This "Unknown thief" won't last that long. It's probably some little kids running around having fun." And with that Bakura rolled to his side and closed his eyes.

"Look at you Bakura! You've gotten lazy! What the hell is wrong with you? You're letting your title slip from your hands! And you've put on weight!"

Bakura gave a snort and continued to ignore his companion.

"It's that girl again isn't it?" Malik shook his head. "You need to get laid!"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

She slipped passed the guards unnoticed, like a cat would sneak on a mouse. She tiptoed through the dark halls of the tomb, twisting in each way to avoid the noticeable traps.

A smile played on her lips as the doors to the chamber came in full view.

It had been a year since her first tomb robbing, and she had learned much more since then. Her scars proved it.

Her hands pushed at the door in front of her, forcing the heavy stone door to slide open. She slowly made her way into the tomb and dropped her sack. Her eyes glittered as she examined the gold and trinkets before her.

"Well, that wasn't hard." She whispered as she fell to her knees. She cupped the coins in her hand and brought them to her face. They sparkled in the fire light, casting a glow on her face.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot." Kuni said behind her. Avila didn't even flinch at the unexpected presence.

"Yes, I know…to bad it won't last long…it never does." Avila sighed and shoved the plunder into her sack, then flung it over her shoulder.

Kuni did the same then rose to her feet.

"Well, at least we can still have fun…and you got your wish, you've nearly dethroned the famous thief king. Now everyone talks about the famous unknown thief, who creeps in the night unnoticed, without ever laying a finger on the guards."

Avila gave a smug smile. "I'm that good?" She asked mockingly

Kuni grinned at her friend and shrugged her shoulders. "No one notices me…I'm cast in your shadow!" She smiled and turned towards the opened door.

"Soon, everyone will call you the thief King…or…Queen…all you have to do now is let the guards see you…let them know your female, and if you want, your name."

Avila smiled at the thought of Bakura hearing her name on the lips of the guard's men, telling tales of her grand escape and sneaky robbing.

"Not my name…not yet." She said while following her friend down the deserted halls.

'_He can't know that it's me, not this early. I want to leave him puzzled.' _

Avila exited the tomb and peered around; looking for the guards men she had snuck by not to long ago. She spotted one and gave a small evil smile.

"Now, I shall let them know that I'm no man!" She took off into a sprint, leaving behind a jubilant Kuni.

Avila snuck up behind the unexpected guards men and faced him.

"Hello there…where you expecting me? To bad I've already robbed the tomb; you should really work on your guarding skills. There a bit out of date!"

And with that she made sure her cloaks hood fell backward to reveal her long dark hair and small oval face.

"Just remember this job was done by no man!" and with that she brought the hilt of her sword down on his head, knocking him out.

Kuni wore a satisfied smile as Avila returned to her side.

"Nice touch…I liked it…" Avila smiled and pulled the hood back over her head. "Let's go, before anyone else spots us."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"My Pharaoh, I have seen the Unknown thief! It is a woman." The guard's men declared. Murmurs filled the air, along with laughs from the men.

"A woman you say?" Atemu asked while stroking his chin.

"Did you happen to get a name from this, Thief?"

The guard's men sadly shook his head no.

"No, all she said was, "Remember, this job was done by no man.""

Malik stood by the Pharaohs side, taking in all the news. He gritted his teeth in annoyance as he thought of the OLD thief king who sat in his cave all day sleeping or working out. And every time Malik tried to speak to him about the matter he just shrugged it off and claimed it wouldn't last long. But to Malik, it had lasted long enough!

Bakura stood in front of his cave, shirtless, training with his sword. Sweat shone on his back as he lifted it above his head, then back down again. He gave a satisfied grunt as he felt the pain burst in his arm. He switched arms, and then continued his exercise.

"Bakura! It has gone on long enough. You must put an end to this. A WOMAN has stolen your title!" Malik roared with anger as he came into view. Bakura glanced at his associate and laughed.

"A woman? Well, who would have thunk it?" He dropped the sword then fell to his hands. He placed his left hand behind his back then began to pump himself up and down.

"You find this funny? The jokes on you Bakura!" Malik screamed in frustration. "You need to stop this now!"

Bakura ignored his friends demand and continued his task. His snowy white hair fell into his face, shielding his eyes, tickling his cheeks.

"Malik, I plan on ending this, soon…but I want this…"girl"…to have some fun while she still can." He laughed.

Malik glared down at Bakura then spun on his heel. "You better insure nothing goes wrong with our plan…"

Bakura waited till Malik was out of view, and then fell to his chest on the floor.

"Oh, Aye, I do plan on ending this…right now."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Alright, that's all you get for now…till I get back! Heh Heh!**

**Cataracta: You better feel loved! LOL!**

**Seto's sister: Thank you Thank you! **

**Angle of revenge: I'm glade you liked it…I'll update soon.**


	8. Avila, the Queen of Thieves

Chapter 8

Avila, the Queen of Thieves:

"Did you hear? There's a new thief around."

"I heard it's a woman!"

"They call her the Queen of thieves…only one person has seen her!"

Avila smiled to herself as she passed the gossiping villagers. Kuni stood beside her, grabbing items off near by market stands. "Well, at least you're famous…just remember, I'm the one who taught you all you know!" Kuni bit into the fig she carried.

"Don't worry, Kuni, I'll never forget!" Avila said with an assuring smile.

Kuni glanced at her friend and gave a chuckle.

"You don't look like a boy anymore. If anything, you look like a beauty!"

Avila blushed and swatted Kuni on the shoulder. "Stop sucking up!" Avila shouted with a laugh.

Kuni just laughed and continued to eat her fig. Avila sighed a happy sigh and continued to stroll through the market.

"Bakura had better catch this girl tonight! So…I want you to go as back up to the tomb of the dead Pharaoh! We need to catch her, and kill her if you must!" Malik ordered to a rather large man.

"Yes sir, master Malik!"

Avila smiled to herself as she overheard the conversation. "Did ya hear that Kuni?"

"Yes…you shouldn't go…"

"Yes I should, just to show them all they can't stop me!"

'_And to see the look on Bakura's face when he finds out he's been out smarted.'_

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Bakura smiled to himself as he sat back in the darkness, waiting for the "Queen thief" to show herself. He knew she would strike tonight; it was the only place she hadn't been to, the father of the Pharaoh's tomb.

The sun had just set and the guard's men wandered around outside the tomb, also waiting for the girl to show.

"Any day now…" he whispered into the darkness. That's when a movement caught his eye. He chuckled under his breath as he watched the shadow creep closer to his hiding spot.

A flash of long black hair and a dark cloak passed his face. "Well hello." He said while grabbing the cloak and tugging it back wards. A grunt escaped her lips as she fell back into his chest.

"So, you're the Queen of thieves? Ha! And they said you were hard to catch…looks like they were wrong."

She wiggled from his grasp and fell backwards landing on the stone floor with a thump.

"Bakura!" she muttered under her breath.

"Yes, it is I, the famous Bakura. Or at least I will be once I rid myself of you…" and with that he drew his sword. She jumped to her feet and began to run down the deserted hall.

"Aw? Is the great thief queen running from me?" he threw his head back and gave a roar of laughter.

Kuni dashed down the long hall way, breathing heavily. "Damn you Avila! Now is the time to show up!" Kuni muttered under her breath. She didn't know how much longer she could hold him off.

"I hope she's already in the tomb!" Kuni whined as she sprinted.

"Come here!" Bakura yelled behind her. He tugged on her cloak, sending her sprawling backwards.

Instantly the swords point was at her throat, hovering over her, ready to kill.

"Look at you now…the famous thief my ass!"

He stared down at her dark brown eyes and gave a smirk. "Farewell." And raised the sword over his head, only to be met with another one.

Kuni sighed with relief and rolled away.

"Oh, a protector?" Bakura asked with laughter. The cloaked figure stood in front of him poised, feet spread apart, both hands gripping the hilt of the sword.

"Is this your lover, little thief?" He asked glancing at Kuni who sat against the wall, arms crossed over her chest. She gave him a smug smile.

"No, **_she's _**the Queen of Thieves."

And with that said Avila lunged at him catching him off guard. Her blade sliced his arm, causing him to step back in shock. He turned glittering eyes up at her.

"Oh? Is that all you've got?" and with that he let out a low evil chuckle.

He was faster then her, way faster, catching her off guard and sending her backwards.

With each blow he made she blocked it. But she could feel herself growing weak. She had never battled anyone as strong as Bakura before. She was forced to use both her hands to hold the blade up to meet his blows, while he only used one. Her arms began to vibrate from the contact of their blades, causing her to give a low moan of pain.

"Have we had enough yet?" he asked with a low chuckle.

Avila ignored his taunting and continued to jump around, avoiding his deadly weapon. She caught him in the thigh, pushing her blade deep into his skin. He gave a groan of pain and stepped away form her. He glared at her and ignored his injury, jumping at her with such force she felt as if she would shatter.

He began to grow impatient, he wanted to end this and see who this thief was. His leg darted out, catching her behind her legs, causing her to fall backwards with a scream.

Her sword fell to the floor with a clatter. Kuni flew forward but stopped when Bakura held the blade to Avila's throat.

"Move and I'll kill her." He said with threat. Kuni backed away and pressed herself into the wall, staring at Bakura's dark menacing face.

"Now, let's see who you really are my masked friend." He bent down to remove the cloth that covered her face.

He gasped in surprise to see the green eyed girl staring up at him. "Hello again Bakura…Miss me?" And with that she gave a small smile. His mouth opened in shock as he stared down at the girl he had often dreamed about. His shock didn't last long, and he broke into a grin.

"Hello little thief. Nice to see you again. Never thought you'd become a tomb robber."

"Avila? You know Bakura?" Kuni asked

Avila glanced over at her friend and gave a sigh.

"Unfortunately."

Bakura smiled down at her. "Gee thanks, so all those nights together meant nothing to you? I'm hurt, really I am."

Kuni's eyes grew big and she began to choke. "NIGHTS? Avila! Did you and Baku…"

"No! We did not!"

Bakura laughed above her and seethed his sword. Before Avila knew it she was standing in his arms.

"I really have missed you." He whispered into her hair. Avila didn't want to admit it, but she had missed him too.

Avila pushed at his chest and stepped back.

"You left me! All alone!" She screeched, anger bubbling in her. Bakura sighed and crossed his chest with his arms.

"I had to…you're a thief, you should understand." Avila's eyes clouded with hurt.

"But I needed you…I needed you…"

Her eyes pooled over with tears and she turned her head away from him. Bakura began to feel weak and looked down at his thigh. Blood flowed from it freely.

"Shit…and I need a healer." And with that he fell backwards.

**Alright, right now I'm at my aunts! She has Aol…so…my internet connection sucks…(sigh) at least I have a computer to use! Ok R&R!**

**ATTENTION: My next chapter will be rated R! heh heh! Can you guess why? LOL! Just thought I'd give you a heads up!**


	9. Fever

**WARNING HENTAI!**

**(I think hentai means sex right? Anyone want to help me here?)**

**Cataracta: NOOO! Don't call them, I just got rid of them not to long ago. I don't wanna go back there! You can't make me! Those jackets itch!**

**Chapter 9**

**Fever:**

Avila watched as Bakura fell backwards. She didn't expect that, but then again, she didn't know what Bakura was willing to pull. Avila slowly walked towards his fallen body and leaned over him. She gave a small gasp as she noticed he was lying in a pool of blood, from an injury she had caused. Her face turned pale and turned towards Kuni.

"Kuni, we need to get him out of here. He needs a healer."

She turned to look down at his ashen face and gave a frustrated growl.

"You damn stubborn bastard! You'd rather bleed to death then have anyone help you!" And with that she fell on her knees in front of him, placing a cool hand on his forehead.

"He has a fever…we need to get out of here..." Kuni rushed to Avila's side and tried to lift Bakura up.

"Eh! He's heavy! We can't carry him alone." Avila nibbled on her lower lip in panic. She didn't want to leave him behind to die. That wasn't part of her plan. She just wanted to hurt his pride, not his person.

"Damn this all! This wasn't supposed to happen." She cursed under her breath. Kuni turned her head to face Avila.

"We can't save him Avy…he's too heavy to carry. We would never make it pass the guards unnoticed."

Avila dropped her head in defeat.

"Kuni…I'll stall them…you just get him out of here."

Kuni blinked in surprise.

"No! Avila, you can't just give yourself up…you've worked so hard for this title…"

Avila's head shot up and she had a determined look on her face.

"I never said I was giving myself up, just merely distracting them…you know…I got a woman's body for a reason!"

Kuni gasped in surprise then broke out in laughter. "You're going to flash the guards?"

Avila gave her an evil grin.

"Maybe…"

"The hell you will!" Bakura roared, his eyes now wide open. Avila blinked in surprise. "What? You dare tell me what I can and cannot do?" she bit out.

"No other man will lay eyes on you!" He growled

Avila blinked back her surprise.

"You know, now I want to leave your ass here! Come on Kuni. The **great** Bakura can take care of himself."

And with that she stormed down the hall.

"But Avila? Don't you want to rob the tomb first?" Avila halted and gave a frustrated sigh.

"Ok, fine. We'll rob the tomb THEN leave."

"No you won't." a shadow said behind her. Avila turned on her heel, her body tense and ready to fight.

Malik snickered and stepped into her view. "So…Bakura, is this you're little ho?" he asked with a laugh. Avila gritted her teeth and shot Bakura a heated glare.

"HO?" she screeched at the top of her lungs. Bakura just chuckled weakly on the floor.

"Don't call her names Malik. She doesn't like that."

Avila clenched her fist by her side and grounded her teeth.

"Well, Bakura. Looks like you've had a run in with a sword. Did your little green eyed princess do this to you?" Malik roared with laughter.

"Shut up you booty bandit!" Kuni shouted at him, trying to defend Avila from his teasing.

"Booty bandit? Are you implying, miss, that I'm gay?" Avila smiled smugly at him.

"Why yes…and if you don't like the word Booty bandit, there are others…such as Fag, Fudge packer, curved, and terd burglar…I know more, should I continue?" Kuni spat out.

Malik advanced towards her but Avila jumped in his way.

"We need your help…getting Bakura out of here." She said while glancing at the fallen thief.

"Why should I help you?" he asked looking her up and down, and then glancing at Kuni who stood with a smug smile on her face.

"Because, I will die if you don't, and then we can't ever get that gold, now can we?" Bakura answered for her. Malik growled under his breath then gave a nod.

"Just this once, but so help me, If I get caught helping you and the Pharaoh finds out, I'll kill you with my bare hands!" Malik roared.

* * *

"Here we are…Bakura's cave. This is where I leave you…"

"No! You must go to the village and find a healer!" Avila shouted as she held onto a weak, slouching Bakura. Malik snorted in reply and turned his horse away from her.

"He'll be fine…"

"No he won't. GO GET A HEALER!" Avila shouted, a vain popping out of her neck. She breathed for air and pointed a deadly finger in the direction of the village. Malik groaned in annoyance,

"You'll pay for this Bakura."

"Kuni's going with you!" Avila added as he readied to depart. Kuni smiled and jumped on the horse.

"Come on cutie. Let's get going." She laughed as she gripped his waist.

"Stupid little bitch…" he muttered under his breath.

Avila watched as they disappeared then turned back to the cave that Malik had left them at.

"Damn Bakura…why such a gloomy place to live?" Avila slowly dragged him into the cave and placed him down on a small pallet.

He gave a moan and began to twist. Avila leaned down and placed a hand on his forehead. "Oh, you're burning up." She whispered. She looked around for water and sighed with relief when she found a bucket full. She tore her cloak and dipped it into the cool water. Bakura muttered something and Avila felt guilt push at her. She was the reason he was in so much pain. She ripped her cloak again and bound his leg. She choked back a sob as she studied the wound. "Oh, Bakura…"

Night came and Avila began to panic. Malik and Kuni weren't back yet and she was running out of water. She searched around the cave, looking for wood and some flint to start a fire. She finally spotted some and rushed towards it.

'_Maybe the heat will help break his fever…'_ Avila swallowed back her guilt and set to her task.

"Little thief." Bakura called out weakly. Avila rushed to his side and peered down into his face.

"Yes Bakura?" She asked while checking his forehead. He still burned with fever. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"If I die, don't blame yourself."

The words hit her like cold water. "No…Bakura, you lazy ass. You're not going to die!" She crawled onto his stomach and placed her hands on his chest. He gave a groan of protest.

"You weigh a ton." He mumbled. Avila pinched him and gave him a fixed glare. "You're not dying on me…first it was my father, then my mother, along with Maku…You. Will. Not. Leave. Me."

Bakura chuckled and allowed his hands to crawl up her backside. "Stop it Bakura." She whispered as she felt the tickling sensation.

"Let me die happy, Avila." He whispered as he pushed her down wards towards his face.

His lips touched hers and she gasped in surprise. They were warm to the touch yet soft and moist.

Avila pulled back and shook her head. "Bakura, you are sick with fever. You don't know what's going on. You must sleep." And with that she tried to crawl off his body. He caught her wrist and held her firmly on top of him.

"I'm sick alright, and I need some medicine. And the only medicine that can cure me, is you."

Avila turned away from him, a blush on her cheeks.

"Sleep." She whispered and once again tried to crawl away.

"Sleep with me…we'll share my bed."

Avila narrowed her eyes at him. "Share?" She asked

He chuckled and patted the other side of the pallet. "You will sleep on one side, and I'll sleep on the other, and occasionally we'll find ourselves in the middle of it…together." Avila felt him lift her over him and place her beside him. "Fine Bakura…I'll stay right here, if you go to sleep." ( **Obviously she didn't catch what he said…**)

He chuckled and rested his hand on her stomach. "I'll go to sleep, in do time." His hand traveled up her stomach and towards her chest. "Bakura…?" she whispered in alarm. She pushed his hands away and tried to scoot away.

"No my little thief. Don't leave now…not when I have you where I want you."

"I'm not interested…so go find your other woman." She said scooting away from his warm, and teasing hands.

"There has been no other woman since the day I met you." He whispered, pulling her back down beside him. He drew her into his arms, his heated skin pressed into hers. He just held her there, caressing her arms with his thumbs. He watched as the fire light danced across her peach colored skin, making her eyes shine in the dark. He wanted to see as well as feel again the body that had haunted his dreams. He felt her curves pressed against his body and knew ecstasy. " I want you." He murmured in her hair.

Avila didn't know what to think when he just held her. He was allowing her too much time to reconsider. She shouldn't have given in like this. That "I want you" had affected her more strongly than she had realized.

She wanted him too. Her body was screaming it. She wanted him to touch every inch of her body, kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

He began to slowly touch her, so carefully, that she barely noticed. His hands moved along her side, down her back, over her hip where he squeezed it gently. He lifted her leg up gently to caress the inside of her thighs. Avila closed her eyes and gave a shiver. He moved to her ankles, behind her knees and down to her feet. He rolled her over so she was on top of him so he had full access to her backside, which he kneaded, pressing her private more firmly into his.

His hands moved to her hair, spreading it, smelling it. He moved to her cheeks and traced circles on the smooth skin, teased her lips, circled her ears and skimmed over her long creamy neck, causing even more shivers.

He then placed her back down on her side of the pallet, her front exposed to his searching hands. He reached up to tenderly caress her chest, bringing her first moan. All without removing their clothes.

He moved so he was hovering above her, his knees braced on each side and his hands wandering as he wished.

"Bakura…" she whispered with lust filled eyes. He smiled and brought his face down to hers. This time he pushed her lips apart and inserted his tongue, catching Avila by surprise. It was a kiss of ravishment, tongues sensuously thrusting, kindling fires. She didn't want it to end but sadly it did. She gasped for air when he pulled away and stared up at him with awe. " I can tell you liked that…there's more to come…" he whispered as he lowered his head to her neck, stroking it with his tongue, making small circles and shapes that caused her to moan. Her hands reached into his snowy white hair and dug into it. Pulling on the soft locks. He chuckled on her skin and continued to move lower. She gave a gasp of delight as he reached her collarbone. He pulled away from her, leaving her whimpering for more. He laughed and tugged on her pants, which slipped off her legs easily. He then moved to her tunic and gave an evil grin as he gripped it in his two large hands. The rip rang in Avila's ears, and all she could do was smile.

Getting his clothes off was no task at all, since he wore nothing but a kilt. He leaned back down so that their bodies touched. His flesh still burned with fever, and his forehead was beaded with sweat.

"Bakura…are you sure your ok…" She mumbled while stroking his face.

"I'm fine Avy…now…let me please you." His mouth fell on her breast, causing her to let a scream escape her mouth. He smiled on her skin and began to draw shapes. Avila dug her hands into his shoulders, and began to twist her head in agony. He smiled and pulled away.

"Are you ready?" he asked breathlessly

Avila stared up into his feverish eyes and gave a small nod. He knelt between her legs. "Put your arms around me sweetheart." He whispered in a husky demand. She did as he said then he reached up to plant kisses on her face.

He hesitated at the threshold for only a second or two, then slowly eased up inside her until he felt the barrier of her virginity.

"mine." He said while stroking her cheek. His brown eyes flashed with an emotion Avila couldn't understand.

"Only mine. First…Best…and last." He pushed into her, breaking the barrier, causing her to bite her lip in pain.

There was momentary pain, but waves of heat quickly replaced it and the stars called her name, beckoning her to come fly. An instinctive voice told her how to move, how to gain her pleasure and assure his in the same breath.

He sat still inside her, trying to hold back. He didn't want to hurt her, considering this was her first time.

"Don't…move," he gritted against her ear, struggling to hold back. He wanted to savor the moment. He was the only man who would be where he was now. He was her first man, her first and only lover.

"I can't help it…feels too…oh!...Delicious!" Her hands slid down his back, caressing it and lightly digging her nails into his bronzed skin. She slowly rocked her hips, waiting for him to join her movements.

"Stop moving, little thief!"

" I thought I was supposed to move…too," She mumbled, very nearly incoherently. "Please…"

"Be still. I would teach you slow first. Then the next time will be for the wild, rough love."

"Wild, rough love _now!_" She demanded quite clearly, and breaking the tether that held him back. He raised her legs and drove into her, pushing the worry of her virgin sensitivity from what little of his mind remained. He was rough and claiming, hard and demanding, with possession. Hungry and almost brutal, branding her his.

Avila felt as if she was soaring high in the sky, touching the stars with her very fingertips. She felt him stiffen, then pulse heavily inside her. They exploded together in perfect rhythm, perfect harmony.

He lay breathing harshly atop her for a long time while she contentedly petted him. His silky hair tickled her face as it fell forward. She traced the soft skin of his solid, muscled back.

"Beautiful man." She whispered

She stroked his hair in silence as he recovered from their love making. He was still so weak. He finally rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms.

"Did I please you?" She whispered as he lightly stroked her cheek. He grinned and turned her so she faced him.

"That was the best I've ever had." He said, a twinkle in his brown eyes. She still wasn't convinced.

He sighed, "If you had pleased me anymore, you would have killed me. Satisfied now?" She closed her eyes and tucked her head under his chin. "I'm very satisfied…"

" You should be…you just slept with me…the GREAT Bakura."

Avila bent down and playfully bit his nipple. "Ouch!" he cried and swatted her on the head.

"Bakura…" she whispered after a moment of silence. He didn't respond, he just stroked her back mindlessly.

"I love you." She waited for a reply, but she never got one. She stifled back a sob and dug her head into his warm chest.

'_Maybe he didn't hear me…'_ But he had. He just didn't know how to decipher his own feelings, or if he even had any. He gritted his teeth in anger as he realized he had hurt Avila. But he didn't know what to say…or how to say his love for her. Finally when he felt her heavy breathing on his chest he closed his eyes.

"I love you too Avy." He whispered into the darkness.

**AWWWW! How cute! I'm crying now...I need a tissue!**

**Damn, I'm sureI made some of you out there horny...just admit it! LOL!**


	10. Sandstorm

**Still rated R. A little bit more Hentai.**

**Chapter 10**

**Sandstorm:**

Avila woke to Bakura thrashing around. Her head popped up automatically and she climbed onto his chest.

"Bakura!" She cried out as she realized he was in a fever driven sleep. Sweat poured off his body and his forehead burned like fire. Avila let a sob escape her lips as she watched him struggle. She was instantly reminded of Maku.

"No! NO!" She screamed at the thought of killing him. "I won't lose you!" She pushed herself off of him and tugged on her torn tunic. She rushed out of the cave, searching frantically for any sign of human inhabitant.

But there was none.

"Someone! Please! I need help!" She screamed while falling to her knees. Tears fell out the corners of her eyes.

"Please…don't take him…" She now pleaded with the gods.

"Don't take him from me…Please…"

* * *

Kuni held tightly onto Malik as they galloped towards the village. "Are we there yet?" She whined into his ear. It wasn't that she was whining, that annoyed Malik, it was that she was doing it on purpose. 

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

Malik gritted his teeth.

"Does it look like we're there yet?" He asked casting her a heated glare. "Jeeze, I was just asking!" She said sitting back a little.

An evil grin broke out over her face and she snickered under her breath. There was a moment of silence, and then she took a deep breath.  
"Are we there yet?"

He threw his head back and gave a roar of rage. "Damn stupid wench! Shut the hell up before I gag you!"

Kuni shut her mouth and began to snicker under her breath.

An hour later they reached the edge of the village.  
"Stay here..." he ordered as he slipped off the horse. Kuni snorted and flung her leg over the horse's rear.

"Stay here my ass..." she breathed as she tied the horse to a near by post.

She slowly trudged threw the dense crowd of people, looking at all the stands full of merchandise.

Moments later Malik returned to the spot he had left her, only to find she wasn't there.

"Damn that Bitch to hell!" He roared. Villagers turned their heads to stare at him then quickly looked away as they saw his look of death.

"When I get my hands on her, I'm going to make sure she's sorry!"

Kuni didn't want to admit she was lost, but sadly, she was. She had no idea where she was, and she had been searching for Malik for hours. She heaved a sigh and slouched down on to a near by bench.

"Damn, why did I leave? I'm such a fool." She placed her hands under her chin and leaned forward.

"I'll just let Malik come to me...that's if he hasn't left me yet."

Kuni looked around with tired eyes.

"I'll just...wait...a little longer..." That's when arms swooped down and grabbed her.

"You stupid little wench! Why did you leave! I told you to stay put!"

Lavender eyes glared down at her and Kuni only laughed.

"Did you get what we came here for?" She asked trying to keep her eyes open long enough to hear his reply.

"You stupid little witch! You were supposed to stay there!" He roared while squeezing her arms.

"Calm down Mali!" She screamed back, tugging her arms from his death grip. His eye began to twitch and he releases his hold on her.

"MALI! Next you'll want me to skip around in a dress!" Kuni smiled up at him.

"You probably already do that on your free time." she gave a sly smile and slowly walked around him.

"Lets go, Avila and Bakura need us." Malik gritted his teeth in frustration and stormed after her.

* * *

"We need to turn back!" Kuni yelled over the drumming of the sand storm they just happened to be in the middle of. 

"I'm not going back!" Malik roared while kicking his heel into the side of the horse. Kuni held on to his waist and squeezed her eyes shut. Small grands of sand kept blowing into her eyes, making them water.

"Please! This is torture for me!" She cried out. But Malik ignored her and tried to push himself through the storm.

"We can make it!" he yelled leaning forward. Kuni fell into his back and gave a cry of frustration. "You stubborn FOOL!" She began to pound on his back with her fist and clawed at his skin.

"Stupid little bitch! Knock it off!" He yelled trying to ignore her attack.

"I want shelter...NOW!" Malik cursed under his breath and brought the horse to a stop.

"And where should we go your highness!" He asked with blazing eyes. Kuni looked around her then smiled.

"There!" she said pointing to a near by cave.

She smiled to herself with joy and kicked the horse. "Damn!" Malik cried as the horse bolted. He grabbed the reins and pulled sharply on them.

"DON'T do that again!" He screamed while jumping off the horse. Kuni ignored him and reached her arms out to him. He stepped up to the horse and slowly brought her to the floor. His warm hands lingering on her waste.

"You can let go of me now..." She whispered. He quickly retreated his hands and turned on his heel sharply.

"Come on! Let's see if it's safe to stay here..."

* * *

Kuni lay in front of the fire, her hair spread out under her. Her eyes were shut and her hands pushed up towards the flames. Malik sat against the cave wall, his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Kuni. 

"You should really come over here and sit before the fire, it is quite warm!" Kuni said with a smile. Malik pushed away from the wall and turned to a sack he had brought in.

He opened it and tugged out a rather large blanket.

He spread it out on the dirt floor then stared down at Kuni.

"You and I will have to share each others warmth, I have no other blankets." Kuni narrowed her eyes.

"Is this some cheap trick...you trying to get into my pants? You better not ravish me!" she screeched pushing herself off the dirt floor.

Malik snorted.

"Don't flatter yourself." he kicked off his sandals and crawled under the covers. Kuni crawled to the blanket and did the same. She scooted as far away as she could, but still their bodies touched.

"Promise?" she asked after a moment of silence. Malik just grunted and rolled to his side, allowing her more room. She smiled and spread her legs and arms out.

"Bitch." He muttered under his breath.

She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Be a doll and put out the fire." She whispered sleepily. But Malik was already passed out.

* * *

Kuni dreamed of a mouth on hers, of a kiss so light and delicate, it barely stirred the air. She dreamed that her hands were moving over a warm, powerful male body and she was inhaling the scent of skin, a scent that she knew but that was unfamiliar and didn't belong to her. She dreamed that fingers caressed her skin now, the small of her back, touched her breasts, swept down her thighs, and tickled her throat. She dreamed that her lips parted and met by another pair, one that took driving possession of her mouth; she heard little feline cries in the sensual darkness of the deep enclosing feather mattress, and she dreamed they were her own. She felt pleasure slips around her in the darkness, and felt the white heat spread up her back.

"Say my name..." the dream whispered into her ear.

"What's your name?" she dreamily replied.

"Malik..." He answered.

She heard his name being called into the night, by a voice she could not recognize. There bodies were joined together as one dipping into warm glowing light, infinite pleasure.

The dream was with her all night, her body moving slowly with the help of "Malik", ever new and more glorious waves of pleasure breaking over her as she adapted herself with such wonderful ease to the large, powerful frame that both took possession and gifted her with itself. And when she awoke, her eyes opened to washed out sunshine, and she was alone.

Her hands ran down her body and she gave a startled cry. She was naked, but she had not gone to bed naked!

She was naked and her skin felt different: used, marked, in some strange and frightening way. There was soreness between her legs. Kuni kicked aside the sheets and gasped when she saw the blood.

"Malik! You raped me!" She screamed with anger.

* * *

Avila scurried back into the cave to check on Bakura. He lay still on his pallet, his eyes wide open. 

"Avy?" he choked out. Avila ran to his side and cradled his head in her arms. "Yes Kura?"

He smiled at the nickname.

"Don't call me that." He whispered.

"Then don't call me Avy!" She said with a small smile on her face as she stroked his burning brow.

His hand darted up and stroked her face. "Can you get me some water?" he asked in a cracked voice. Avila pushed him away and rushed to her depleted supply of water.

"There's not that much left..." She whispered.

He closed his eyes and gave a slow nod. She squeezed her eyes shut and heaved a sigh. "Bakura, I don't want you to die..."

His eyes shot open.

"Oh don't worry, Avy, I won't die...not after what happened last night...I want to stick around for more."

Avila's eyes popped open.

"You dirty little thief!" she screamed with a smile on her face. Bakura smiled and closed his eyes again.

"Was I really that good?" she asked causing him to chuckle. He crooked his finger at her and she slowly moved to his side, carrying the water bucket.

"Oh, you were the best." he whispered while bringing her down to his face for a passionate kiss, followed by a soft nibble. They pulled away breathless, wanting more.

"You bit me..." she said in surprise as she pressed a hand to her lip. Bakura smiled while closing his eyes.

"And...? you know you like It." he stated calmly. Avila let a growl escape her lips and she pushed herself off the floor.

"What's wrong love? Don't you want more?" He asked with a sly grin.

"I want..." but she was cut off by screaming voices.

"Damn you Malik! You promised not to ravish me!" Kuni screamed while stomping into the cave. Malik strode ahead of her, a smug smile on his face.

"I never promised anything, I merely grunted. Which could have meant No or Yes!" He said with a cackle of laughter. Kuni stopped where she was and gave a scream of terror.

"You stupid pig headed jack ass!" She tugged on her long black hair and stomped her foot. Malik turned his gaze from her and glanced at Avila who stood above Bakura.

"So...you're still alive?" He asked with a grin. Bakura smiled.

"You don't sound to happy Malik...Besides; I had the best medicine the gods could ever create." He grinned when he heard Avila let out a low growl.

"Oh?" he shot Avila an evil look. Her face turned a dark red and she tried to cover it.

"We did nothing; he doesn't know what he's saying..."

"Oh? Is that right? Well then...why's your tunic ripped...and why," he reached an arm up and grabbed her ass; she gasped and began to quiver. "Do I affect you so?" he asked smugly

**Ya...this one's kinda short...and...yes...Kuni and Malik did have a sexual romp... that was no dream...**

**Heh heh! I'm sure some of you saw that coming...**

**Thanks for da reviews!**

**-Yunie**


	11. Ex Lover

**Rating is now PG13 again no Hentai sorry for all you horny people out there!**

**I am so hyper today! I took a caffeine pill...more like two of them, and all day at school I was bouncing off da walls! Hopefully me being on crack doesn't screw this chapter up...if it does I'll just redo it!**

**Josephine Jekyl: Maybe (Sly smile) There is a possibility they didn't have any protection...And this is Bakura were talking about he only needs one round to get the job done...LOL!**

**Starskittle410: (Blushes) Thanks**

**Cataracta: So you won't call the people in the white jackets, will you? I promise to take my meds!**

**Marissala: Maybe I didn't really word it right at the end. He's proving his point. So all together he's saying: "Oh? Is that right? Well then...why's your tunic ripped...and why do I affect you so?" When he grabs her tush. Get it now?**

**Amanda: Take deep breaths...he he who...he he who...uh...ya...Keep doing that.**

**Seto's sister: What part was weird? The dream...or Kuni bugging the hell out of Malik? LOL!

* * *

**

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 11:**

**Ex Lover:**

"Are you sure you should be riding? You just got over your fever." Avila pressed a hand to his forehead. He laughed and pulled her hand away. "I'm fine. And I'm glade you care about me so much." And with that he bent over to kiss her. She welcomed the kiss then pushed him away with the palms of her hands.

"You sure?" She asked once again. He sighed and nodded his head. "It really wasn't that bad" Avila snorted.

"Not that bad my ass!" Bakura mounted his horse then bent over to pick her up.

"I can climb on myself thank you very much!" She said stepping away from his arms.

"I'm sure you can, but I want you in front of me." And with that he gripped her waist and pulled her up towards him. She felt the warmness of his chest pressed into her back and his hands gliding across her hips.

"Are you ready Malik?" Bakura called out ahead of them. Avila saw Malik and Kuni on a horse mounted as well, ready for there journey.

"Where are we going?" She asked, turning to look up at him.

He smiled evilly.

"To meet some friends..."

Avila narrowed her eyes. "What 'Friends' are you talking about?" She asked making sure he felt as well as saw her heated look.

"Thieves." He simply stated and kicked the horse into a trot.

* * *

"Ah, Josana, Bakura's going to pay us a little visit...I bet that will make you happy."

Josana smiled at her brother and nodded her head. "Oh yes, I am thrilled at the news. I can't wait to share my bed with him once again."

Her brother, Tarun, smiled and walked away. Josana gave a giggle and ran off to prepare for her lover.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Kuni asked while giving a yawn. Malik gritted his teeth. "Damn woman! Shut up!" He yelled as they trotted across the desert. Kuni gave another yawn and leaned into his back.

"Go to sleep already, we'll be there soon and I'll wake you when we get there."

Kuni shot Avila and Bakura a look and realized Avila was already asleep. Kuni sighed and leaned back. "Alright, but the moment we get there you better wake me!"

Malik gave a grunt and Kuni nudged him in the stomach. "Reply with an answer! Not a noise!" Malik shot her a glare and tightened his hold on her waist.

"Owe! Watch it!" She screamed. He laughed and released his hold on her.

"Hey, keep it down over there!" Bakura shouted while looking down at Avila. He brushed a lock of her black/brown hair out of her face then traced his index finger down her cheek. She shivered and pushed her head deeper into his chest. Bakura studied her peaceful face and heaved a sigh. She still didn't know that he loved her; she hadn't heard him that night, after their love making. But she had said it openly, not holding back. Was there something keeping Bakura from expressing his feelings? He knew he loved her, but he just didn't know how to admit it. Before he met her he was a ruthless thief that killed, plundered and raped. But somehow Avila had changed all of that.

"Bakura...we're here." Malik shouted over his shoulder. Bakura's head shot up. The first thing he saw was the camp fires and his ex lover, Josana.

"Avy...wake darling." Bakura shook her lightly. She groaned and buried her head more into his chest.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled

He laughed then bent over to nibble on her neck. She shivered and pushed his head away.

"Stop it..." she whispered, a smile breaking out on her face.

"You know you like it." He moved his lips to her own and gave her a deep passionate kiss.

"Wake love." He whispered on her lips. Her green eyes popped open and stared into his dark brown eyes.

"I want more..." she mumbled in his mouth.

They parted, eyes glazed with passion. She was breathless and her lips were swollen. Bakura smiled evilly.

"What? Have your first taste of love and now you want more? We can do it right here if you want...that's how skilled I am." Avila smacked him lightly on the chest.

"Would you two knock it off?" Malik shouted as he woke Kuni.

"Wake up bitch!" he said shaking her violently. Kuni gripped his arms and gave a scream.

"Damn you Malik Ishtar! I'm going to kill you!"

Malik just chuckled and shoved her off the horse. "Ya, whatever..." he replied while climbing down.

* * *

Josana stood waiting on the tips of her feet.

"Bakura!" She shouted, trying to get a good look of her lover. It was rather hard since the other men and woman wished to do the same. She stomped her foot in frustration and waited for him to move closer. She got a glimpse of a rather short and slim boy standing by his side. The boy clung to Bakura's arm and Bakura just smiled while rubbing the boys arm in comfort.

"Did he find some poor little boy?" Tarun asked beside her. Josana flipped her long mane of black hair behind her shoulder and stared at the scene with her black eyes." I' m not sure...but they seem a little to close...you don't think he prefers men do you?" She looked up at her brother with heated eyes.

"No sister, he slept with you, I' m sure he's interested in woman." Josana sighed and nodded her head in relief. Finally the crowd moved and Bakura stepped forward with the boy still clinging to him.

"Bakura..." Josana purred. But Bakura didn't even glance her way; he continued to walk on, ignoring Josana.

He stopped in front of Tarun and gave him a smile of greeting. "Hello Tarun, nice to see your not in chains yet..."

Tarun smiled at Bakura then glanced down at the supposed boy.

"And who is this?" He asked, captivated by her large green eyes. Bakura smiled. "This...belongs to me...Her names Avy...The Queen of Thieves."

Gasps filled the air as the title was spoken.

"Could she really be the Queen of thieves?"

"She looks like a man!"

"She can't be! Look at how small she is!"

Avila gritted her teeth in frustration. "Don't worry Avy...they'll get over there jealousy sooner or later." Bakura whispered into her ear. Causing her to shiver.

"Bakura!" Josana screamed as she pushed her way through the crowd. Bakura knew he couldn't ignore her this time and turned to face her.

"Yes Josana?" he asked, while pulling Avila tighter into his side.

"We haven't shared a bed in a year and all you can do is ignore me!"

* * *

Avila slammed her fist into the tree trunk and gave a scream.

"I can't believe that bastard would bring me here!" Kuni watched Avila pound her anger out on the tree.

"I'm sorry Avila...but you should have expected something like this...this is Bakura after all...for all we know, he's probably populated half of Egypt!"

Avila turned to glare at her friend with red bloodshot eyes.

"Avila! Are you crying?" Kuni asked while rushing to her side. Avila turned her face away and covered her eyes.

"No! I wasn't crying! I just had something in my eyes...that's all..." She rubbed at them roughly and pushed Kuni away.

"You know Avila...we could get back at him..."

"I don't want to get back at him! I want to kill that BITCH! I see her, she stares at him, with lust filled eyes, and she tries to touch him when she thinks I'm not looking! Damn her to hell."

Kuni sighed. "Well, you do look like a boy, and you have to admit she is pretty..."

Avila gasped and stared at her friend in shock.

"Kuni...are you saying I'm ugly?" Avila sputtered.

Kuni smiled and shook her head. "Oh now Avila, I'm just saying, if your pretty as a boy...imagine how beautiful you are as a woman..."

Avila's face changed from that of anger to evilness.

"Your right Kuni...let's get back at Bakura...show him who's boss!"

* * *

"Where's your woman?" Josana purred to Bakura. Malik began to chuckle. "Avila said she was feeling under the weather..." Bakura simply stated.

Malik laughed. "Yes, she also said she was having morning sickness...looks like Bakura's got a baby on his hands!"

Bakura just smiled and smacked Malik on the back.

"Well, Kuni said the same thing...remember?" Malik stopped laughing and began to choke on his wine. Bakura now satisfied leaned back in his chair.

"It's a shame the girls had to miss this feast..." Josana purred as she reached a hand up to Bakura's arm to stroke it. Bakura tensed as he was instantly reminded of Avila. He pushed her hand away and ignored her foot that just happened to be crawling up his leg.

"Bakura, can we go somewhere private?" she asked while reaching a hand up to cup his face. He pulled his face away from her hand and scooted over more.

"No." he stated and turned his attention to the dancers and singers. The flutes and drums played together, creating a beat that made you want to stand and sway your hips. The drums paused for a moment and a masked dancer appeared, wearing acream coloredbelly dancer gown that exposed her stomach and arms. Bells dangled from her ankles and wrists, and beads circled around her small slim peach colored waist. She started her entertainment by telling a story of a great thief, and how he had saved the life of a younger not as talented one. Her voice was deep and warm as it floated over the air. When she had begun the story everyone was chattering, but as she continued everyone grew silent. Her story continued, about the great thief never getting caught, raping, plundering and ending on top in the end. She began to move with a curious grace, swaying her hips slowly, drawing the eyes of every man. She was lithe and sharp, and as she danced, she seduced. As she continued he realized it was HIS story she told.

_What is she doing here?_

He didn't know whether to be angry, amused, or pleased.

"Ra!" Tarun breathed at his side." The lass is pure temptation! I must know who she is! I'll marry her; by Ra I will...I've never felt such pure...lust."

Bakura turned to his friend and regarded him with heated eyes. "Tarun, you can not wed the girl." He simply stated

"Because she's a dancer? Yes, I would marry her. I'm not a greedy man; I don't need a great wife. Lust is reason enough."

He turned his attention to the dancer, her brown hair swaying around her masked face, her hands moving slowly in the air along with her body. Flutes sang their tunes as the drums beat slowly.

"Tarun! You've had way to much wine." Josana said amused, and then she leaned over to Bakura. "Tell me, truthfully, Bakura. Is lust so strong among men? Would the golden sprite before us tempt you from your woman?"

A smile broke over his face as he whispered back to her. "Josana, the golden sprite before us IS my woman," he told her. "And Tarun, you cannot marry her, for she's already taken and if she brings about any more lusting here and now, she's going to be seriously sorry!"

* * *

**Until next time kiddies! BWHAHAHAHAHA! Wait… (Pops pills into mouth) See cataracta…I'm taking my meds like I promised…**


	12. Caught

**Ok, I've changed my rating like you suggested...you had a point Cataracta...anyways...**

**I'm all calm now since I took my meds...happy cataracta? ... (Begins to twitch) Damn! I want my Caffeine Pills!

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**Caught:**

Bakura rose from his seat, uncertain as to what he should do. He didn't want to strike her for dancing around half naked, but he didn't want to show any weakness in front of his followers. He cursed under his breath.

"Damn you Avila for putting me in this spot!" he muttered.

Josana arched a brow and reached for his hand.

"Steady my love...you look as if you're about to take off her head...not that I wouldn't mind."

"She's doing this on purpose."

"How would you know?" Josana purred while stroking his arm.

"It's her revenge..."

Josana puckered her lips into a pout and turned his head to face her. "Forget about her...she's merely trying to play games with you, like your some little child. You don't need little girls Bakura, you need woman."

He pushed her hand off his arm and stepped away from her side.

"Excuse me..."

"I wasn't jealous before, now I am...know this Bakura, I will have you before you leave."

"I highly doubt it."

"I swear to Ra I will." she said, a determined look in her eyes. He walked away from the fuming Josana. Avila saw him, and stopped midstride. She stood poised and still as he approached.

He reached her and stripped the painted linen mask from her face. Her eyes burned as they touched his.

"So, I'm found out am I? And I was having so much fun too..." her lashes brushed against her cheek and she gave a sigh. "I meant to finish the story."

"Avila, I'm sorely tempted to strike you senseless."

"How rude!" She retorted, her eyes alive with green fire. "It was such a great story, and had an ending you would have loved!" a sly smile broke over her face.

"Pray do tell what this ending was?"

Avila's smile grew bigger. "Why, in the end, the thief was castrated by his lover...the one that looked like a **boy**."

Bakura gritted his teeth in frustration. He couldn't let her talk to him like this, not in front of his men.

"Why are you dressed like a slut?" he asked, trying to cool his temper.

"I'm better dressed then Kuni over there." And she pointed to the half dressed dancer who was spinning around a group of men.

"WHAT!" Malik roared. Kuni just smiled and began to twirl. Bakura began to laugh, but then was instantly reminded of his followers.

"Come with me..." he said turning Avila around.

"I'm not done with my dancing yet!" She screeched while pulling away from his grasp. He turned dark brown orbs on her and gritted his teeth.

"You ever dance half naked before another man besides me again, and I'll kill him. You will never know another mans touch, only my own. You, my dear, belong to me." and with that he bent over and swooped her into his arms. She smiled at his words.

"The same goes for you Bakura, no other woman may touch or look at you. Understood?"

Bakura smiled. "You're jealous." He stated.

Avila turned her face away from his. "Am not!" She protested. Bakura tossed his head back and began to laugh.

"You can put me down now." Avila grumbled as he continued to laugh at her.

"No, I like holding you close to me..." he dug his head into her neck and heaved a sigh as he breathed in her scent of strawberries.

"Where are we going?" She whispered as a shiver ran down her spine.

"Down by the Nile." he replied, still digging his head into her neck.

"Why?" She asked, trying to move away from him.

He smiled wickedly. "Because no one will hear you scream there."

She stopped trying to tug free from him. "Bakura! You have no right to make threats! I'm the only one who should be mad!"

Bakura chuckled evilly. "I beg to differ, you just flaunted what is mine in front of dozens of men, and oh I have a right to be mad alright." She began to twist in his arms, but he held firmly. "Stop it; I don't want to drop you." He smiled wickedly.

"Ha! It would be nothing to me, just a bump."

"But if you…"

"You make it sound like a life or death matter."

"It is, for my child you may very well be carrying."

Avila's face flushed and she punched him in the shoulder. "That was just a joke and an alibi!" Bakura smiled and winked at her. "Doesn't mean you still can't be carrying my child."

The trail began to curve as he carried her down it. They came to the river, with the full globe of the moon playing upon it. Bakura placed her down on her feet then wiped her around so she faced him.

He caught both her hands, lacing his fingers with hers, and pinning them behind her back.

"Never will another man touch you, not like I touch you. You will never feel the warmth of another mans hand against your flesh...understood?" he whispered into her ear. She sighed happily and nodded her head.

His mouth fell on hers. They were hard, hungry, yet tender. He ravished her lips, plundered the depths of her mouth. Searched and tasted. At last he lifted his head and pulled away. He stepped back a little and pulled his tunic over his head, throwing it to the floor. He grinned at her evilly and slowly dropped her to the floor. He kneeled over her and began to lift her dress upwards.

"Bakura, we're in the wilderness..." She protested

"Last time it was in a cave." he responded

He tugged off his pants then kicked them aside. Her dress was instantly removed and he hovered over her. Avila smiled up at him, and then suddenly screamed as she looked over his shoulder. Bakura rolled away just in time, with Avila clutched to his body. Where they had lain, a spear thundered into the earth. Avila flew to her feet as he did, clutching his tunic to her body.

"Well, look here, the famous Bakura and a whore, both stark naked. Tonight is our lucky night!" One of the five men said. Avila searched around her and sighed when she found what she was looking for.

"We would love to sit and chat, but the Pharaoh has ordered that we disperse this little meeting of yours. He'll be delighted to know that we've caught the Thief King!"

Another of the men drew his sword and rushed towards Bakura. Bakura dived in a roll forward, leaping to his feet.

"Bakura!"

Avila was beside him suddenly thrusting his sword into his hand. Double handed he started forward, swinging at his enemies.

"Stay behind me Avila!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"I can..."

"You can't fight without a weapon!"

One of the men with a sword charged toward Bakura. Bakura sidestepped and brought his blade down. The sound of crunching flesh and bone was terrible. Bakura spun around, ready to met his next attacker, but no one was there. The other four men were gone, along with Avila.

* * *

Avila felt the warm hands grip her waist and toss her over the horse's rear. She gave a groan as she felt something rather large strike her in the head. Her eyes grew blurry, her vision clouded. The last sight she saw was Bakura swinging his sword at his attacker.

When she woke she lay on a wooden bench that sat in the dungeon. She jumped to her feet then gave a moan of protest. Her stomach churned and she felt as if she was going to puke, her head ached and her vision blurred.

She moved back towards the bench and fell into it. After a moment of rest she slowly attempted to stand up once again. When she accomplished that task she sighed and looked around her.

"Where Am I?" She whispered into the darkness. Her question was greeted by silence.

"Damn you Bakura! You need to work on your protecting skills!"

She sighed then began to pace the small amount of space she was offered. Her head began to ach once again and her stomach protested. She slowly made her way to the wooden bench and slouched on it.

"I'm giving you one day Bakura, and if you don't save me by then, I'll have your balls on a silver platter." She closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

Avila woke to footsteps. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "You, name yourself." A voice called out through the darkness. Avila gave a yawn then peered through the darkness.

"Let me go first then you can have my name."

The man chuckled lightly. "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, what's your name."

Avila grinned. "I'm sorry, I don't remember. Someone thought it kind enough to hit me over my head."

Silence greeted her remark and she lay back down on the bench. "You will tell me your name this instant, if you do not wish to die a painful death."

Avila sighed; she didn't feel like dying so soon. "I'm Avila. I came from the Village Edfu…satisfied, or would you also like to know about my family history?"

The man chuckled and she heard the key in the lock turn. A smile broke over her face and she dashed for it.

"Come, Avila, the Pharaoh would like a word with you."

* * *

**Sorry that's all you get for today! I'm tired and I have a social life to tend to. Ciao!**


	13. Traitor

I'm so HAPPY! Don't know why, I just am!

**Cwayzee: I love cliff hangers! Heh heh**

**Catarcta: (Lights sparklers) Yep, look at those sparks fly!**

**And you need to update soon! I'm going to die if you don't!**

**Phersule: here's my update!**

**Chapter 13**

**

* * *

**

**Traitor:**

Bakura threw his head back in a roar. "WHO'S THE TRAITOR?"

Fire burned in his eyes as he studied the faces of the few thieves left. The Pharaohs guards had attacked their camp while he and Avila were by the Nile. Malik was fuming as well.

"Damn you all to hell! When I find out who ratted us out, I'll slit their throat!" His fists were ballad at his side, and his eyes burned like fire.

"No, Malik…I will. They took Avila."

Malik shot him a glance. "They took Kuni as well…" Bakura sighed then ran his hands through his hair.

"How many men do we have left?" Malik searched around.

"About twenty, that's including the injured." Bakura cursed under his breath.

"Are we going after them?" Another thief asked. Bakura glared down at him.

"Damn straight!"

* * *

Avila felt like she was about to puke.

"Would you mind letting go of me?" She asked the guards men. He laughed and tossed her forward. She groaned as she hit the cold stone floor.

"Bastard!" She breathed as she pushed herself back up.

"What did you call me?" He roared back at her. Avila smiled evilly and turned to face him.

"Nothing, nothing at all…except, Bastard. But then again, that's what you are." She stood so that she was somewhat facing him.

"Why you little whore I'm going to beat the living shit out of you!"

"You will not lay a hand on her!" A voice boomed. Avila gave the guard a smug smile then turned to face the owner of the voice.

She gasped as she realized she was standing in front of the Pharaoh. She had never seen him before. He had tri colored hair and large purple penetrating eyes.

She studied him for a long five minutes then gave a low growl.

"Oh, if it isn't the mighty Pharaoh, let me guess, you want me to bow down and kiss your feet! Well you can forget it!"

Avila spat out every word with venom. He just sat calmly in his seat, staring down at her.

"Is this the one you were talking about?" He turned his head towards the shadows. Avila turned her head to peer into the darkness, to see who he talked to.

"Oh, yes, that's her. Avila, the _QUEEN_ of thieves!"

Avila narrowed her eyes as she heard the familiar evil voice.

"JOSANA!" She screamed, fire burning in her green eyes. She stepped into the light and shot Avila a rather large smile.

"Hello again Avila…enjoying yourself?"

Avila couldn't hold back her rage anymore. She had had enough with Josana. She stomped towards the smug looking woman, her eyes never leaving her face.

"Oh, what are you going to do? I'm so scared."

Avila released her rage with a backhanded fist. It was a powerful blow, coming from a woman her size, a woman no longer holding her anger in check. It knocked Josana to the ground, where she sprawled at Atemu's feet, her black hair tangled around her neck. Atemu could have stopped her fall, but merely moved aside.

Josana's cheek felt like it was on fire. It had been smashed against the edges of her teeth, slicing the inside open. Blood pooled in the bottom of her mouth, so much that some trickled out of the corners, and she was forced to spit it out or choke on it.

Avila stood over her, her fists clenched, arms rigid and her face red.

"Damn you! You stupid whore!" Avila drew her foot back and landed it in the softness of her belly.

Josana let a sob escape her lips.

"I'm going to beat you with an inch of your life!" Avila shouted, her face flamed with anger and resentment.

"You can't let her do this!" Josana screamed to the Pharaoh who stood by and watched. His eyes never left Avila.

"I'll do whatever I damn well please! You TRAITOR!"

Avila pulled Josana up by her neck then slammed her into the wall. "First you tried to get near my man! Then you pull something like this! Tell me. Did you turn them in before or after you met me?"

Josana smiled wickedly.

"Before." Avila let a growl escape her lips. "You stupid little bitch." And with that Avila sent her flying across the room.

"That's enough…" Atemu said, standing up and walking towards Avila. Avila watched him out the corner of her eye, making sure he didn't get to close.

"My Pharaoh…be careful…" one of his servants advised. Avila smirked to herself and watched as he shrugged the warning off.

"You know, you should really listen to your men." She said coldly. She tried to give him a hard long cold stare but nausea over powered her causing her to turn her head and puke.

Once she recovered she realized he was towering over her.

"Let me see your eyes?" He ordered while tilting her chin upwards. Avila glared up at him as he looked down at her. A smile broke over his lips.

"No wonder Bakura wanted you, you're a true beauty." He licked his lips and Avila smacked his hand away from her face.

"Get away from me you dirty pig!" She yelled while shoving him backwards. He just laughed and gripped her wrists.

"I'm in need of a concubine…I'm sure you'll do."

Avila gave a scream and dashed passed him, hoping to escape. But once she reached the doors she was blocked off by the guard's man she had called a bastard. He smirked down at her and crossed his hands over his chest.

"Grab her, and make sure she has some decent clothing on. Or no clothing is fine, you decided how she should look tonight when I lay with her."

Avila began to back away from the guards men, raising her fist, ready to fight. But there was no use, more men entered the room, ready to take her on.

"Bakura, your time as run out…I'm so chopping off your balls!" Avila gritted.

* * *

**Sorry, it's so short. But a family issue popped up…got to go solve it.**


	14. Property

**Chapter 14**

**Property:**

Avila stood in the middle of the grand room the guard had left her in. She wore a long gown that was made from a flimsy fabric, almost see through. Her eyes, eyebrows and lashes were darkened with black kohl powder. Ochre (type of blush) covered her cheek bones and gold powder rested on her eyelids. Her hair was combed down her back in a wave of soft brown locks.

She didn't want to be there, standing like some goddess, waiting for a man she didn't love. She was instantly reminded of Bakura's threats.

"I can't let the Pharaoh touch me." She whispered to the empty room.

She sighed and hugged her arms around her midsection, trying to calm her nerves.

"If he touches me...will Bakura want me back? He doesn't love me...I don't think..."

"Thieves don't love...they only lust." A voice boomed into the room. Avila turned to face him, her eyes narrowed.

"You look so lovely when you're angry." Atemu purred as he stepped towards her. She drew back her hand and smacked him across the face. His head snapped back causing Avila to smile.

"Don't touch me." her words dripped with venom. Atemu's face turned towards hers and a look of anger plastered it self on his features.

"How dare you hit me?" He said through gritted teeth. Avila laughed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I dare anything!" She whispered back. Atemu turned on his heels and exited the room. Leaving behind a relieved yet puzzled Avila.

* * *

Avila sat huddled on the bed, waiting for Ra knows what. She really didn't want the Pharaoh to return. Just then, as she was thinking that thought, he appeared. Followed by one of his slaves, who held a set of...chains? She blinked her eyes several times. He held chains alright, replete with shackles, a great many of them.

"Come here my thief." Atemu said, a glint of humor in his eyes. A smirk broke out on his face and Avila was tempted to wipe it off. "No." She said firmly and turned her eyes away from his.

"I'm your master now, you must obey me. Don't make me send for the guards." Avila gritted her teeth but continued to ignore him. He sighed then turned on his heel.

"Guards! I need your assistance." he ordered. With in a minute, men surrounded her and held her down

Chains were so permanent, so unbreakable, freedom completely at the whim of one's captor. Ropes offered a slim chance at escape. Chains offered none.

She was shoved in front of Atemu, practically between his spread knees. It was to close for her. The iron chains clamped over her ankles and wrists. Then a thin one went around her neck, making her more of a captive then before.

"You may leave now." Atemu ordered to his men as he towered over her. His eyes glittered down at her.

"Bastard." She breathed. He grinned evilly and tugged on the chains, pulling her towards him. His face was a mere inch away from her own.

"I like it when my women fight." His finger trailed down her cheek, towards her throat. He fingered the clamp that was around her neck and gave a soft chuckle.

"You look good in chains."

Avila wiggled away from his grasp and fell to the floor with a clatter. She began to tear at the chains with her hands, hoping she could break them. Atemu threw his head back and roared with laughter. She looked up at him then. Defeated, no longer just a prisoner. The shackle around her throat declared her a slave.

He studied her for a moment before he asked curiously, "Will you beg me to remove it?"

"Go to hell."

He smiled down at her and grabbed the chain that dangled from the shackle. "You had your chance, you could have begged and I would have taken them off. But now, you should get used to the weight they bare, because there never coming off."

And with that he flung her backwards onto the bed. She twisted so her ass faced him. He just laughed and gave it a good swat.

"Turn around wench. You have a nice ass, but I want to see what else my new slave possesses."

"I'm not a slave!" Avila whispered fiercely to herself.

"What was that?"

"_I'm not a slave!"_

"Your opinion is irrelevant. You will do as you are told. Protests on your pert will be dealt with, and not to your liking."

What ever he meant by that she didn't care to find out. She knew the game he was playing now, and his ultimate goal. Humiliation of her pride.

"Now wench, turn over before I force you to." He gritted as she lay there. He heaved a sigh when she still didn't move. He gripped the chains and tugged on them fiercely, pulling her down the length of the bed. She gave a gasp as she fell to his feet.

"Get up." He commanded as he tugged on the chains. Avila glared up at him, wanting so bad to tackle him. He laughed at her glare then gripped the shackle around her neck, pulling her up to her feet.

"I wonder, if I could use you to lure the great thief king to me…and if you do, I'll kill him. I'll have you chained to the wall so you may watch."

Avila opened her mouth to retort but he stopped her words with a forceful kiss that made her want to vomit. She bit down hard on his tongue. He cursed and shoved her away from his body. He lashed out at her causing her to fly back on to the bed.

"I despise you!" She spat

"It matters not. I will still have you. I wanted to be gentle with you, but it seems you would have it otherwise."

She pushed herself off the bed and tried to run, but he just pulled on the chain causing her to fall to the floor.

"Bakura will come for me!" She shouted, while tugging on the shackle.

She began to strike at him with her fists and he only smiled.

"He won't want you after I plant my child in you."

Avila grinned evilly. "Your plan is doomed, I already carry Bakura's child!"

Avila prayed she was correct, and that she had missed her period this month due to pregnancy, not because of a set back. She didn't know if the news would stop Atemu or not.

He just smiled down at her. "Your child won't live to see the light of day."

Avila tried not to cringe but could not help it. The cruel sadistic smile stretching his lips frightened her. She would not have thought Atemu capable of slaying an innocent child.

"You will not touch my child!" She gritted as her eyes flared.

Atemu gripped her wrists and pulled her to her feet. "You have no say in the matter." He pushed her onto the bed and ripped the gown from her body, then slipped his kilt off.

"No! Get off me!" She screamed as she pushed at his chest.

But he ignored her protests and shoved her legs apart. He took her roughly, his hard body ramming into hers. She flung up her hands, palms against the bare skin of his chest. He caught her wrists, fingers a cruel vise as he held her arms over her head, pressed down into the sheets of Egyptian cotton. (The best god damn sheets ever! So silky!)

She opened her mouth to scream, with rage and grief and frustration, but he was to quick, and put a hand over her mouth, hard against her lips. He finally found release then pulled away.

"How was I my little slave?" he asked with a smile on his face. Avila tried to strike at him again but he dodged her blows. "DAMN YOU!" She screamed

He laughed softly, his mouth against her ear.

"Come one little slave, how was I?" he asked, his tongue darting out. Avila growled and pushed at him with her hands.

"Bakura is BETTER! Your nothing compared to him! Matter of fact, I barely felt anything…you should really think about enlarging yourself."

* * *

**I'm so happy all yall like my story…(Begins to cry) I'm so emotional, not my fault! My Aunt flow came into town today, if you catch my meaning…**

**Anyways, I'll update later! R&R!**


	15. Plans

**Sadly, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But I do own this computer I'm typing at and my OC's. (Kuni and Avila)**

**Chapter 15**

**Plans:

* * *

**

"Where is she!" Bakura thundered as he held a man by his throat.

"It might help if you stop choking him..." Malik rasped beside him. Bakura gritted his teeth, and then flung the man backwards. The guard fell to the floor with a groan then struggled to his feet.

"Where the hell did you take Avila!" He shouted while towering over the frightened man. The man took a deep breath and began to stammer.

"She's...with...Pharaoh...Concubine..." The last word threw Bakura into a rage. He pulled his sword from it's seethe and rammed it into the soldier, causing him to scream out in pain.

"If you kill him, how will we get into the palace?" Malik muttered under his breath. He kneeled before the soldier and grabbed him by his hair.

"Where's Kuni?" he asked in a chilling voice. The man just shook his head.

"Damn you! Speak! Where is Kuni...you took her when you raided our camp. Where is she? Is she too with the Pharaoh?" The man just shook his head in confusion. Malik threw the man from his body and stood to his feet.

"Alright Bakura, you may kill him."

"There's no point in keeping him now, he's injured..." Another thief whispered behind them. Bakura narrowed his eyes as he glared at the shaken guard at his feet.

"One more question, who was the traitor?" The guard shook with fright and began to shake.

"A woman...a dark woman...named Josana..."

* * *

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!" Kuni screamed as she tugged at the rope bounding her wrists. She glared at the men who sat around the camp fire, roasting their catch.

"You fucking bastards! Let me go!" She shouted. Fire burned in her dark brown eyes as she struggled against the thongs holding her captive.

"You stupid bastards! Let me go!" She wiggled until her wrists felt raw from the friction she was causing.

"Looks like we found a feisty one! What's your name vixen?" A man asked as he rose and toward over her.

"You want my name?" She asked, her voice filled with disgust. "Here is all that I will give you!"

And with that she spat angrily at his feet, then shot him a defiant stare.

"Why you little bitch!" he brought his foot back to kick her but was stopped by another mans hand.

"Don't kick the poor woman, we could use her you know..." The other man licked his lips and stared down at her with glittering eyes.

"HA! I'd rather die a thousand deaths then ever sleep with you!" She screeched will tugging violently on the rope holding her arms behind her.

"To bad you don't have a choice." The man said and reached for her.

"You touch her and I'll rip your entrails out of your ass and gag you with them." A deathly cold voice shouted through the darkness.

The man stopped his advance towards Kuni and turned around only to gasp in surprise. The other men that had been with him, lay in a pool of blood.

"What the hell!" The other guard's men said beside him.

"Why hadn't we heard them?" He whispered in surprise. Malik stepped out of the shadows, holding his bloody blade.

"Now, step away from her...or I'll kill you too."

Kuni smiled. "About time!"

* * *

Avila sat huddled in the corner, tugging on the chains, hoping they would fall off. She gave an irritated sigh when they didn't.

"That won't help you any..." Atemu laughed from the bed, where he laid, watching her every move.

Avila ignored his comment and continued to tug anyways. Atemu laughed and pushed himself off the bed. He moved to where she sat and bent on his knees in front of her. He tilted her chin upwards and stared into her eyes.

"If you were nice I would let you go...you could sleep with me in my bed, instead of on this marble floor..."

Avila glared at him and then tugged her face away from his hand.

"I'd rather sleep in a dung heap then ever share a bed with you!" he chuckled lightly then stood.

"I think it's rather late to be saying that, considering what we've already done in my bed."

"Rape!" She screamed, her face flamed with anger.

"Willing...and that's how Bakura, your lover, with hear it. You were willing...and you _enjoyed _it!" Avila tried to jump at him but the chains pulled her back. Atemu began to laugh as he watched her struggle.

"And, as far as Bakura knows, you carry **my** child!"

"I'd rather kill myself, then let the seed of such a vile man grow inside of me!" she shouted Atemu glared down at her.

"So, you'd rather have a man who plunders, robs, rapes, desecrates tombs and slaughters innocent people then a god?"

Avila smiled.

"Your no god...your no where near one."

His hand hit her face with such force that her head snapped back and slammed into the wall. She lay there for a moment, holding her face. Then she saw a glint of steel and reached for it before Atemu noticed. "Watch what you say bitch." he breathed with anger. Avila turned to face him, a large smile spread on her lips.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked with a sneer. Her smile grew and she just shook her head.

"I'm not telling." He gritted his teeth as her smile unnerved him.

"Stop smiling bitch!" He smacked her again, but not as hard as before. Her smile widened and her eyes sparkled.

Atemu gave a frustrated growl and moved away from her. Leaving her in the corner, with the biggest smile she could muster. She wasn't going to wait till Bakura came to save her, so she'd save herself. And with that she slipped her prize underneath her.

* * *

"MALIK! It's about fucking time!" Kuni cried and she began to wiggle once again. Malik let a low growl escape his lips.

"Be happy wench that I came to save you at all!" But despite his restraint a smile spread over his lips.

"How'd you find me?" She asked, wanting to break free and jump into his arms. Malik began to advance towards the men, watching them with weary eyes. "I heard you screaming...only I can make you scream." A smug smile graced his lips as he grew ever closer to the men.

"I'll spare your lives, if you take us to the palace." Malik muttered.

Kuni gasped in surprise. "MALIK! Kill the damn mother fuckers! Don't let them live! Just think, if you hadn't shown up then I'd be their little play toy!"

Malik gritted his teeth in annoyance. "We need them Kuni, We need to save Avila!"

Kuni glared at Malik.

"And how did she get kidnapped? I mean, I can understand _me_ getting kidnapped, because I had a lousy protector! But Avila had Bakura!" Malik ignored her remark and slowly made his way towards her. His eyes never leaving the trembling men before him. "Speaking of which, where IS Bakura?" Kuni asked as he finally reached her side. He knelt before her and cut the chords that held her to the tree. She sighed then rapped her arms around his neck. "Hey! Don't be so soft!" Malik cried. But he just sat there and aloud her to hug him. Kuni closed her eyes and dug her nose into his neck.

"You must not mind that I've ravished you huh? You probably want me to _ravish_ you again." Kuni swatted his head then pulled away. She punched him in the shoulder and glared at him. "What was that for?" he asked staring down into her angry brown eyes.

"That, Malik was for letting them kidnap me in the first place! This," She smacked him across the face "Was for not saving me sooner! And this..." She pulled his face down to hers "This is for being so damn sexy." And she claimed his lips with hers, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Come on you love birds, we need to save Avila." Bakura called from the shadows. Malik chuckled on her lips then pulled her to her feet.

"Come on, the Pharaoh is romping Bakura's woman."

* * *

Atemu gave a yawn as he stood from his bed. He glanced at Avila who was sat still, sitting on her hands. "Your never leaving bitch and you get to watch the death of your lover!" he laughed, but instead of the glare he was expecting, he got that rather annoying smug smile of hers. He gritted his teeth and stomped towards her.

"Damn it! Tell me what's so funny." She glanced up at him with glittering green eyes; her lashed brushing against her cheeks.

"Nothing my Pharaoh, I was just smiling at the thought of being with you forever." She made sure that her smile was sweet and seductive. Atemu narrowed his eyes at her, not trusting a single word that came from her mouth.

"My Pharaoh, my love...let's make love right now." She purred while reaching up his leg to his inner thigh. She saw the change in his eyes as she stroked his tender flesh. "What has changed you? Your so willing..." he whispered

Avila smiled and moved her hand up farther. "The thought of being with such a man as yourself has changed my mind...I would love to be with you..." She stood then and placed her hands on his chest. "Atemu..." she whispered on his neck. He closed his eyes and gently gripped her upper arms.

"Yes, little one. I'll give you what you want." Avila smiled on his skin. "You'll need to remove the chains, if you want me to please you fully. They will only get in my way." Atemu paused then looked down at her.

"Alright, not like you can escape anyways..." he pushed away from her and snapped his fingers. A guard rushed in, the keys dangling around his belt.

"Un chain her." Atemu said staring into her green eyes. Avila looked away, making her face flush on purpose. Once the guard was gone Atemu pushed her onto the bed.

"Allow me to be on top." She purred into his ear. He grinned then rolled onto his back. Avila pushed her hands into the sheets, searching for her prize. When she found it she smiled down at Atemu.

"I hope you burn in hell!" and with that she brought the dagger above her head, aiming for his heart.

* * *

**There you go, a cliff hanger!**

**Act123: Well, you must not get it really then huh? You see this is MY Fanfic, and I can make it anyway I want. So in MY fanfic Atmeu is evil!**

**He rapes her basically to get back at Bakura, and cuz he's a horny bastard! Heh heh! He wants to make it so that Bakura CAN doubt everything Avila says. And Atemu didn't kill Avila because 1. She's damn sexy, LOL 2. He's using her to lure Bakura to him and 3. She's damn sexy….(Well it's true)**

**And the reason she can't get out of the chains is because, 1. Atemu is hovering over her like a hawk. 2. She's NEVER been caught before or put into chains. And 3. Why spend hours picking the lock when you can seduce the Pharaoh and have him undo them for you? Avila in fact, is very smart, but all characters can not become real to the reader unless they have flaws. No one is perfect, not even in stories. If you do write a story where the character is flawless it just takes the whole plot and meaning away from it. That' s about it for explaining, if you have anymore questions about my story, fill free to ask!**

**Kieri31: It took me awhile to update, I had writers block for like EVER! I asked a bunch of people for some ideas. They were all great, but they just didn't go into the direction I wanted. Thanks Josephine Jekyl by the way! Your idea's rock and all but they just weren't right for THIS chapter!**

**Arrna: yes, a big blow to the ego. And like I've said before, Atemu is in MY fanfic. So there for he can be evil! Heh heh! Men are sexy when their evil!**

**Josephine Jekyl: Yep, Avila is a very strong girl. She's been through a lot in her short life…anyways, Atemu raping her goes along with my conflict in the story…sadly Avila IS pregnant…but It's not Atemu's…how low do you think I am! Oh, Bakura is pissed…I think he's beyond pissed…but you'll just have to wait and see what he does…**

**Phersule: Yes lets all try and save Avila! But kill the hot, sexy, handsome Pharaoh…uh no…he may be evil but he is hot!**

**Amazoness Archer: Here's some generic sleeping pills…be careful…Seto took some and woke up the next day in bed with Joey…(Shudders)**

**I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing!**

**Cataracta: Isn't she good at punching blows to the ego? Oh, don't worry, Atemu is going to hell… I think… AND YOU BETTER UPDATE SOON OR I'LL SICK BAKURA ON YOU! Wait a minute…that might be a good thing…**

**Bakura's kitty: He will…once he finds a way to get into the palace…which I'm sure won't be to hard, this is Bakura were talking about after all!**

**Ok there's my update, I must say that it was rather hard with this chapter. I asked everyone to help me, but everyone I know is into that drama crap. So many people wanted me to KILL Avila! Hello! She's the main character! I'm soooo not gonna kill her! Anyways, Read and Review! I promise my next update will be faster!**


	16. Save me

**Chapter 16:**

**Save me**

Bakura glared at the guards standing guard in front of the palace. There were at least twenty of them, either to keep someone out, or to keep someone in.

"Avila..." he whispered. He gripped his swords handle and stepped forward. The Pharaoh had taken what was his, and spilled his seed in side his woman. Bakura would make sure he knew pain.

Malik noticed the look on his friends face, that of total and complete hatred. He had loathed the Pharaoh before, but that was nothing compared to this hate.

"Kuni, I want you to head back to the village and hide. I don't want you getting hurt." Malik said pushing her backwards. Kuni placed her hands on her hips. "I'm going no where! I'm saving my friend whether you like it or not. This is not just a man's job." She screeched through her teeth. Malik scowled down at her, hoping she would catch his unspoken threat.

"I'm not leaving you!" she whispered. He gave a frustrated sigh.

"Alright then, you may tag along, but you have to stay by my side at all times." he grabbed her lower arm and pulled her into his hip.

She just smiled. She liked how he could be so overprotective.

Bakura's eyes turned a dark brown, holding his anger and hatred. "We could use Kuni right now..." Bakura whispered, finally turning to look at his companions. Malik narrowed his eyes then turned to look at Kuni.

"Oh bloody hell no! You are not going to use my woman as a distraction!" he growled. Bakura frowned at his friend then lightly tugged on Kuni's arm.

"Do you want to save Avila?" he asked looking down into her eyes. She nodded her head slightly.

"Good, then strip down." And with that he pushed her backwards and turned around.

"Kuni! If you shed any clothing I'll beat you senseless!" Malik raged. Kuni smiled up at him. "I was hoping that if I shed clothing, you would too..." She batted her lashes then stepped away from him, pulling off her tunic. "Kuni." he said, with a threat apparent in his voice.

"Malik I-..." Kuni was cut off when a loud scream filled the air.

"THE PHARAOH HAS BEEN ATTACKED!" The informer yelled. The guards abandon their posts and rushed towards the royal chambers.

"The Pharaoh!"

"Is he dead?"

"Was it the Queen of thieves?"

Bakura smiled to himself as he realized who they spoke of. "That's my little thief." and with that he rushed into the chaotic palace, Malik and Kuni following.

* * *

Avila held the dagger above her head and brought it down, aiming for his heart. But Atemu was quick and grabbed her arm. 

"Bitch! I knew something was up!" He pushed her arm back upwards, away from his person. "You need to die!" She breathed while putting all her weight into her arm. Sweat beaded on her brow as she tried to bring the blade down. "I don't think so slave!" He flung her off his body, sending her to the floor with a thumb. Avila jumped back to her feet, still clutching the dagger in her hand.

"I will not rest until I see you burn in hell!" she screamed, while lunging at him once gain. He rolled off the bed, and fell to the floor. Avila pulled the dagger from the mattress then stood, towering over Atemu. He sat there, staring at her with heated eyes.

"Go ahead, kill me...you know what the penalty is." He growled through gritted teeth. Avila gave him an evil smile then brought the blade down into his shoulder. She then twisted it as it sat in his flesh, causing his blood to spill on the cold stone floor. His scream was heard through out the palace, causing Avila to panic. She grabbed the flimsy dress he had given her and slipped it on. She had to escape! She rushed towards the balcony and looked below her. She didn't even hesitate. She flung her legs over the railing, then dropped to the floor. She have a groan from the impact then jumped to her feet. She began to run, hoping she left the Pharaoh dying on the floor.

"Hey you! Stop!" Men yelled behind her. Avila pushed herself forward, hoping she could find a place to hide. She began to lose her breath and her vision blurred. _'Of all times to start feeling morning sickness.'_ She thought as she clutched her sides. She could feel the guards on her tail and continued to run.

She gave a gasp as she pitched forward, her foot twisted behind a rock. She screamed then crawled to her hands and knees.

"No! I have to escape." She screamed with fiery determination. She blinked her eyes several times to clear her vision. She struggled to her feet and began to stumble forward.

'_I-I can't go anymore…'_ Avila finally gave into her weakness and fell forward. Warm hands gripped her arms tightly and dragged her to her feet.

"Take her to the Pharaoh."

Avila gave a moan of protest, but she was too weak to fight back. So instead, she turned to the nearest guard and emptied her stomach on him. He gave a scream of disgust then shot her a glare. Avila wiped her mouth then smiled.

"Hope you like fish." She mumbled.

Avila found herself once again in the Pharaoh's room, laying on the floor, curled into a ball. She had hoped the Pharaoh had passed out from the pain but instead he was standing; clutching is injured shoulder, the bloody dagger in his hand.

He pointed it at her and gave a smile. "Now, for your punishment, my little slave." Avila swallowed and struggled to her feet. She knew she should have killed him, but she wanted Bakura to have his fun too. He tossed his head back, letting an evil laugh escape his mouth. Before Avila knew what was happening, she was in chains once again at the Pharaoh's feet. "Fetch me a healer!" he yelled to his men while tossing aside the blade she had used upon him. He knelt in front of her and tilted her chin upwards.

"You my little pet...will be whipped...in front of everyone! Maybe if you're lucky, you'll pass out before your death." And with that said he stormed out of the room, his men following. He paused then turned to grin at her "Enjoy your last night." Then he was gone, leaving Avila behind to panic.

* * *

Kuni, dressed as a servant, made her way down the cold deserted hallways. "Now, If I was keeping someone hostage where would I keep them?" She thought aloud as she began to open every door. She began to get frustrated when she passed ten different rooms that were all empty. "Damn it Avila! Where are you?" She screeched as she opened yet another door. This time she smiled and rushed into it. There sitting on the floor was an aggravated Avila, tugging on the chains that bond her to the wall. She looked up when she heard the door slam and smiled with relief. 

"Kuni!" She jumped to her feet, a smile playing on her lips. She stumbled a little but then found her footing. Kuni rushed to her side.

"What's wrong Avila? What did he do?" Avila brushed the question off with a wave of her hand.

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling well right now." She tried to give a reassuring smile but it faltered as she felt another wave of queasiness

Kuni gave her a hug then pulled away. "Is it true...did...you sleep with the Pharaoh...?" Kuni choked the question out.

Avila sadly shook her head yes. "He raped me Kuni. He forced himself on me with out my consent. You know I would never sleep with another man. Bakura is the only one for me...speaking of which, where is he?" Avila asked, peering around the room. She hoped that he was some where near by.

"He's sneaking around the palace, looking for you. We split up, since this place is like, huge!" Kuni opened her arms in emphasis. Avila smiled at the knowledge that Bakura was somewhere close.

"Kuni, He has to save me before dawn...I'm...The Pharaoh is going to kill me...I'm sure of it..." Avila sighed then gave a tug on the chains. Kuni gasped then took a step back. "I must find Bakura at once..." She turned on her heel, ready to flee. "Wait, Kuni. Will you tell him something for me?" Avila asked, reaching a hand out to her friend.

"Yes Avila? What is it?" Avila smiled and lowered her hand. "Tell Bakura..."

* * *

Bakura pressed himself into the stone wall, waiting for the guards to pass. Sure, he could take them on, but he didn't want to blow his cover and ruin his chances at saving Avila. He watched as the men passed him then darted out into the hall way. He crept towards one of the rooms and slipped in. He gave a curse when he realized the room was empty.

'_How am I supposed to find Avila in this place?'_ he thought as he slipped out into the hallway once again. She could be anywhere, and from what he heard from the guards, he didn't have much time left. He looked out the window and saw the sun slowly rising over the hills.

"Shit, I have to find her and get out of here soon." He whispered. He dashed down the hall, hoping he would find her in time.

* * *

"Get up slave...enjoy your last night?" Atemu asked as he stared down at her. Avila turned tired green emerald eyes up at him then gave a laugh. 

"I'll not die this day." a grin spread over her face, angering Atemu. His hand flew across her face, causing her head to snap back. But she still smiled.

"Grab her!" he commanded to his men. "Undo the chains then lead her to the court yard, where her death awaits her."

Avila started to laugh now, laugh at the stupidity of the Pharaoh. "He has come for me!" She smirked. He paused then turned to face her, a smile of his own spreading on his face.

"Then, he shall watch you die, along with his unborn babe."

* * *

"Bakura! I found Avila!" Kuni cried as she rushed down the halls. "Bakura! Malik, anybody!" She screamed. A hand reached out to her from the darkness and pulled her forward. She gasped then let a sigh escape her lips. 

"Where is she?" Bakura asked as he shook her gently. Kuni pushed him away from her. "Last I saw her she was in the pharaoh's chambers...but the sun...dawn..." They both looked towards the window, peering at the large orb of light that was now in the sky.

"Shit...do you know where they would take her?" He asked turning to her once again. Kuni nodded fiercely. "The court yard...we must hurry... Oh and Bakura..." She grabbed his arm before he could speed down the hall. He turned impatiently to face her.

"What is it? I don't have time for this." he screamed. Kuni blushed a little. "Um, I don't know how to say this...but...Avila's carrying your child."

* * *

**There! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA! A cliffy! I'm so evil! Sorry it's so short tho...**

**Cataracta: Yes, thief's prize, hurry get over your writers block. Just make Atemu rap her already! That's why they're in the room right? LOL! Anyways, will see how Bakura reacts to the news of becoming a daddy...HAHA! No sex for 9 months! I mean, he could if he really wanted to...but that's just wrong!**

**Sakura trees: Who wouldn't want to have sex with Yami? Especially when he's in Egypt, all tan and sexy, with all that gold on him! OH YA!**

**Josephine jekyl: I'm not mean! (Gives Josephine cookie) See? I'm nice...stop crying!**

**Avila just proved that there are some good advantages to being a woman! A sexy body can make any man go wild...yep, now we know why Bakura fell for her! Considering she looked like a boy when he met her...**

**And Avila is positive the child's Bakura's...there's no doubt in her mind...Let's just hope that Bakura thinks the same...he might be to hot headed!**

**Phersule: Already done it! (Point's to half naked Pharaoh chained too bed) I've got Bakura in my bathroom...**

**Seto's sister: I wanted to kill Atemu...but he's just so...SEXY! I was about to make Avila kill him...but then...I saw his sexy face...and I couldn't...I'm weak (Sobs)**

**Black Hiei: yes, OH MY RA! I'm glad you love it! That makes me happy! Very very very happy. You'll just have to see how Bakura reacts! (Evil laugh)**

**Kayana Wheeler: (Blushes) Thanks...I'm glad you like it! Atem IS hot when he's evil... (Drools) and Josana is going to get a little taste ofher own medicine! BWHAHAHAHAHA! Bakura's not to happy...and that's putting it mildly!**

**Act123: It's all good, I'm glad that you asked all those questions, it aloudme to explain what has already happened, not just for you, but for other readers who didn't understand! So, (Digs into pocket) have a cookie!**

**Onigirl v: Pills are good...why would I need help!**


	17. Whipped

**Chapter 17:**

**Whipped:**

**Alright, I've been mega busy due to star testing...it sucks really...Why the hell are we testing anyways. We already know how stupid we are...jeeze; they just want to rub it in! Anyways, this chapter might be a little short...I'm tired and cuz I want to leave you at another cliffy...I just love doing that! heh heh!

* * *

**

Avila was dragged down the halls. Her smile never faltered, she placed her fate in Bakura's hands and some how she knew he wouldn't let her down. "I'm counting on you Bakura...for once, don't screw up." She whispered as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Praying for your soul, slave?" Atemu asked her as they reached the court yard. Avila's eyes popped opened and she regarded him with hate filled eyes.

"No, I'm praying for yours, because once Bakura comes, you're dead!" She smirked. Atemu glared down at her then waved her away. "Take her to her death." he ordered to his men. Avila sucked in her breath. This was the moment. Either Bakura showed up now or she and her unborn babe would die. The men slowly lead her to a post that was set in the middle of the yard. Men and woman stood in the stands cheering for the awaited entertainment. Shouts of joy filled her ears. It reminded her of the day she met Bakura. She felt tears sting at her eyes then hastily wiped them away. She wouldn't give Atemu the satisfaction of seeing her cry. The men hooked her arms to a spike in the post then tore her tunic from her body. Avila bit her lower lip to keep from crying and pressed herself into the pole. Atemu smiled with amusement then moved to his spot high in the stands.

"Avila, any last words you would like to say?" He asked once he sat comfortably on his throne. Avila regarded him with a smile.

"See you in hell!" She spat. Atemu shrugged the insult off then snapped his fingers. "Kill her." Avila knew why he chose whipping. It would take longer and it would be suffering. He wanted her to suffer, he wanted Bakura to suffer. She searched frantically in the crowd to catch a glimpse of white hair. But found none.

Avila choked back a sob and convulsed as the whip bit into her flesh. The pain streaked through her, causing her knees to shake. She bit her lip, trying to hold back a scream. She could just picture the look on Atemu's face if she screamed.

It fell on her back once again, tearing through her flesh, causing her to sag against the ropes holding her upwards. The whip fell a second, a third, a forth, a fifth, a sixth. Her mouth filled with blood as she stabbed her teeth into her lips. The pain was blurring her vision and her legs ached from trying to hold herself up. Cheers rang through the air as the whip fell again. This time Avila couldn't hold back the scream that tugged at her throat. Her voice rang in the air as the whip bit at her torn skin.

* * *

Bakura rushed down the hall, hoping he wasn't too late. But once he reached the court yard they were all ready whipping her. Anger surged through his veins as he watched her convulse in pain. Her face was twisted inagoney and her blood dripped down her legs. "Avila..." Bakurascreamed as he leaped forward. "Bakura, you can't just rush in there like that...you need a plan...they out number us." Kuni whispered while grabbing his hand. Bakura ignored her, his gaze fixed on Avila's face. The whip fell once again onto her back and this time she screamed with pain and sorrow. Somehow Bakura felt as if he had lost. That the Pharaoh had finally won against him. A mixture of emotions coursed through him as the man raised the whip onceagain. Bakura didn't think, he just did. He rushed forward and stepped in front of the whip, raising his arm to shield him and Avila. The whip wrapped around his arm and he tugged it from the man. 

He pulled his dagger from its seethe then plunged it into the mans stomach. Bakura couldn't control his anger. It bubbled in him like magma, burning through his mind and flesh. He rushed to Avila's side then cut the binds that held her. She fell forward in pain but he caught her.

"Avila..." he whispered while placing her tunic over her. She screamed as the fabric touched her raw back.

"Your majesty?" A guard questioned Atemu as he touched his sword. "No, this should be interesting...let's see how the lovers react...this might be their last day on earth...I'll let you know when you can kill him."

"Is it true?" Bakura whispered as he brushed his hand across her face. Avila fought to keep her eyes open, blinking rapidly. "You came..." She sighed. He smiled weakly and brushed her hair out of her face. "Yes love, I came...now tell me...is it true?"

"What?" She asked in confusion as she gritted her teeth from the pain. Bakura stared into her emeraldeyes. "That you carry my child?" Avila smiled. "Yes..." She grabbed his hand then placed it over her stomach. "Yours..." she breathed before her eyes fluttered shut and she fell forward in his arms,unconscious. Bakura gritted his teeth then turned to look up at the amused Pharaoh. "You fucking bastard!" He roared as he clutched Avila to his chest. Atemu laughed while rising from his seat. "Well, Bakura...at last I can see you in pain...look at you, the great thief king, all sad over some girl. Haven't you killed girls like her before? Why is she so different?" Bakura narrowed his eyes at him then slowly placed Avila down.

"Kuni...take her out of here..." he whispered to the shadow lurking behind him. Kuni dashed forward and kneeled beside Avila's fallen body.

"Avy...please don't die...wake up..." She said while giving a little shake. Bakura stood his ground and glared up at Atemu.

"Atemu! You will pay dearly for what you have done! Now, face me like a man...I challenge you to a battle!"

* * *

Avy felt as if she was floating. He had come for her, he had held her close to his body. She knew then that she and her child were safe. She smiled to herself as she pictured a miniature of Bakura running around. 

'_But, I want to hear those words...those simple three words that I have already given him...'_

She felt darkness cloud her mind. '_Does he love me? Our child?'_ She was so confused that her head ached even in deep sleep.

'_I want those words to come from his mouth...those wonderful words...'_

"Avila...don't die...please..." She heard a soft voice float through her mind. "Kuni...Where are you? Where am I?" She asked while looking around. "Avila, Bakura is going to save us...I just know it...don't die please...wake up."

Avila wished she could wake herself up, but her mind wouldn't let her.

"Bakura...I was right...you came..." Avila whispered as light now overtook the darkness.

* * *

"So? What do you say? Care to battle me?" Bakura said with a smirk. Atemu looked down at Bakura and gave a snort. 

"Me...? Battle with you? You must be kidding...But just to humor you, I'll send one of my men...Seth sounds good, right?" He motioned to his High priest then smiled at Bakura. "You don't mind if I have a stand in do you? Not that it really matters, I'll beat you either way."

Bakura continued to glare at Atemu. "If you feel like hiding behind your priest then go ahead, have a stand in...It doesn't affect me in the least...I'll still have my revenge, win or lose."

Malik appeared from the shadows then andstepped up next to Bakura. "Sorry, got lost...need me for anything? Killing? Stabbing?" He asked while glancing up at the Pharaoh.

"Get Avila and Kuni out of here..." he whispered while glancing over at her fallen body. Malik looked in the direction then gave a nod. "Should we wait for you?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"No...Leave and don't wait for me..." he said turning one more time tostare at the Pharaoh. Malik gave a nod of understanding then turned towards the girls.

"Oh, and Malik..." Bakura said over his shoulder.

"Yes Bakura?" Malik asked turning once again to face his friend. "Thank you...and if I die...tell Avila that I love her...and watch my kid for me..."

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAH...cliffy...I just love them! Ok, I did this for lost child and I feel like doing this here. A little peek into the future chapter, which one...I don't know (Grins evilly):**

"He's...gone?" Avila asked as she pressed her hand to her lips. Tears slipped down her cheeks as sadness overcame her.

"Oh, Avy..." Kuni whispered as she pulled her into her embrace. Avila began to sob and buried her face into her friends shoulder. "It's not true...he can't be gone..."

Malik tried to sooth her as well but nothing helped. Nothing could stop her sorrow filled tears.

**So, there you go...a little peek of what's to come...I LOVE cliff hangers...now...don't kill me and I'll give you a cookie...actually, if you kill me, then I can't update! ha ha! (Sticks out tongue)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Surfergurl16: But I LOVE cliffies as you can tell...I'm glad you're in love with my story...it's in love with you...don't mind me...I'm on crack!**

**Onigirl v: I didn't get help...nothing can help me...not even these pills, I just take them because they make me feel woozy and all calm...**

**Josephine...I'm going to call you JoJo! ok...It HAS to be Bakura's...I really didn't put this in my story but there was like a waiting period in-between my chapters that I never really wrote about, I thought you would all get the idea that time kind of passed...you know...right after Kunie and Malik come back...then it just jumps to the thief camp, well there was about a month in the middle where they were waiting cuz Bakura had to heal and I just didn't feel like writing about it...or I was taking those pills that make me woozy... don't worry JoJo...Bakura will be put out of his misery...just to make you happy they'll go see a voodoo woman...**

**I'm glad you liked the cookie...want another? (Toss cookie to Jo.) I'm not sure how long that's been in my pocket...**

**Zoidschick: I'm glad you like...and I'm glad you're addicted, it's just like me and these pills...**

**Act123: I'm updating as fast as I can...it's hard with school and everything...eh...I wish I was 18 already...but then I'd have to go to college...eh...**

**Poisonous lily: I'd make my updates longer, but you see, I just don't have that kind of time and patience...and as you can tell, I love cliffies!**

**Phersule: YOU BETTER LIKE IT! Or I'll have Bakura beat you with a stick!**

**Amazoness Archer: I'm glad you like it...you better like it...cuz I said so and what ever I say goes! Ha!**

**Arrna: why not make it more fun and have it be 3 lives? Think he'd enjoy having twins?**

**Bakura's kitty: AWWW...I just pictured Bakura with a little minnie of himself, sleeping on his chest while they lay under a tree...**

**Jacritics: um...ok...well...I'm confused...now, who wouldn't be mad if they just found out they were going to be a daddy and your enemy is beating your woman? So you know Bakura is pissed and Atemu isn't going to walk away unscathed...oh...poor Atemu...Bakura's might scar his gorgeous face...**

**Cataracta: Why kill such a hot man? LOL...sure go ahead...kill him, Bakura's better anyways...**

**I'm glad your writers block is gone...now UPDATE! UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE! oh...and I'll sick Bakura on ya again if you don't...and he won't do anything you want him to...**


	18. The battle

**Chapter 18: The Battle**

**Jeeze...just to make you all happy, I'm going to make this chapter supper duper long...or at least try anyways! And I'm gonna try and cut back on the cliffies...TRY being the key word!**

**Anyways, here it goes...I wasn't at all sure how they dueled back in ancient Egypt so...if I'm a little off, then oh well! Go complain to someone who cares! XP**

**Oh, thanks JoBear for the tips!

* * *

**

Kuni turned to Malik and gave him a glazed look. "Help her Malik...please...don't let her die..." She whispered as she held Avila to her body.

"Don't worry...She'll be fine..." He said while bending over and lifting her into his arms. Kuni reluctantly let her grasp on Avila go and stood by Malik.

"What? Malik? Not staying for the fun? What a shame...Where are you taking my slave?" Atemu asked with humor. Malik ignored him and briskly began to walk to the nearest exit.

"Oh...But Malik...I want you to stay and watch the down fall of your friend!"

"Leave him be! This fight is between you and me!" Bakura roared, turning Atemu's eyes once again to the rather red thief. "Oh, but it's much more fun when your friends watch. Don't you think?" Atemu asked with an annoying smile. Bakura glared at him, gritting his teeth. "Let them leave...This does not involve them." Atemu sat back in his chair and thought for a moment then smiled.

"Very well...I've had my fill of your woman. They may leave." He waved his hand in their direction and grinned. "She was a good catch Bakura...where ever did you find her?" Bakura looked over his shoulder at his stalled friend and lover.

"Go!" he barked as he tightened his fist. He wanted to make sure they were out of harms way before he began the battle. Malik looked at his friend one last time, then dashed away. Bakura let a sigh of relief escape his lips then turned to face the pompous Pharaoh.

"Let this battle begin!" Bakura shouted while raising his fist into the air. Atemu smiled and nodded his head. "Alright, I've been waiting for this day! And now it finally is here! Seth...take your place." Atemu called. The priest nodded his head and slowly made his way down into the court yard, clutching his millennium item.

"You shall fall today, thief." he muttered coldly to Bakura and Bakura laughed. "And you think you're going to hand me this down fall? I don't think so..." His eyes blazed with fire and determination. He would make them pay for ever hurting her. For ever touching his woman. Just the thought of their dead cold bodies cluttering the floor made him smile. He could picture their blood mixing with the sand, turning it a dark brown. Oh, yes, he would know revenge.(Such violence!)

"Are you ready? I plan on making this a quick one. You're not the one I'm after." He looked up in the stands and glared at Atemu. "Your next Pharaoh...you can't have stand ins all the time!"

Atemu merely shrugged his shoulders and gave a low chuckle. Bakura turned his gaze to the scowling priest and shot him a glare.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted in unison. (Had to put that! Heh heh!)

* * *

Kuni was frantic. She kept looking over her shoulder, making sure they weren't being followed. "Stop it Kuni...your making me nervous..." Malik said as he lugged Avila around. 

"How are we going to get into the town? We have no horses!" Kuni asked while wiping at her teary eyes.

"Please, Kuni...knock it off...we'll make it...and Bakura will kick the Pharaohs scrawny ass!"

Kuni glanced up at him, a smile gracing her lips. "You know how to calm a girls nerves don't you?" Malik smiled cockily and gave a nod. "One of my many talents."

Avila gave a moan and moved in Maliks arms. Kuni glanced at her face and gave a worried sigh. "We need to get her away from here...Atemu might send men aft-" Malik cut her off with a glare. "Kuni...Have I ever told you that you worry too much?" Kuni gave a heavy sigh and shook her head. "I know...I know...But...Avila and the baby..." She looked down at Avila's still flat stomach and gave a shudder. "She could lose it...or her life..." Malik glanced down at Avila's stomach also then turned to Kuni, glancing down at her own flat stomach.

"Your not keeping anything from me are you?" He asked while narrowing his eyes. Kuni gave a startled gasp and smacked his shoulder. "No! I'm not...No!" She gawked at him with wide eyes. He smiled. "Good, I'm so not ready for little miniature yous...I can barely handle you let alone little look a likes!" Kuni shot him a heated glance then looked away, anger apparent in her demeanor. Malik opened his mouth to take back his hateful words, then paused. He didn't know how to apologize. Ra! He'd never had to do it before. Avila stirred once again in his arms and he took the movement as a distraction. "I think she's waking up..." He said while shifting her in his arms. Kuni peered down at her friend and brushed her hand over her forehead. "She's burning hot..." She glanced up at Malik with pleading eyes. "Please...please...let's hurry."

* * *

Bakura stood ready, his legs spread apart and his arms crossed over his chest. "Ready thief?" Seth asked, a smirk sprawling over his handsome face. Bakura gave an ungentlemanly snort, not like he was a gentleman anyways, then took a step backwards. "let's begin." He said in a deathly whisper. Seth gladly raised his arm, holding his millennium item. "Meet my Kaa." (Don't yell at me! I'm trying to make this sound as true as possible, and I searched the internet high and low to find some info...everyone had something different to say, so be happy) Suddenly a large block rose from the ground and a light emitted from it. A form filled the area, spreading its long wings and tossing its head back. "Say hello to your down fall, thief." Seth said while crossing his arms over his chest and giving a rather satisfied smile. Bakura gave a smile and turned to the dragon. "Nice to meet you...how are you today?" He gave a low chuckle then pulled his tunic open to reveal the golden ring that sat against his bronzed chest. 

"I too carry a millennium item...your friend wasn't fit to have it!" Seth eyed the trinket then stared coldly into his eyes. "You'll pay for that..." Bakura just laughed, throwing his head back and emitting a sound that was deep and chilling. "I highly doubt that, Seth...Your dragon is nothing compared to my beast...would you like to meet him?" Bakura gave a crooked grin and stepped back a little, giving his beast room to appear.

"I'd like you to say hello to the god of darkness...**MY** Kaa..." His ring began to glow, vibrating wildly against his chest. Gasps filled the air as a form began to take shape in front of Seth's dragon. "Diabound...Dragon...Dragon...Diabound..." Bakura said while grinning evilly. Seth took a startled step back and examined the beast that Bakura had summoned. The top half was in the form of a human but the bottom half was that of a serpent.

"What is that?" Atemu barked to his nearest priest. Isis turned to Atemu and gave a sigh. "That is the god of darkness...He is initially used for good...but the thief is using his powers for evil. Seth will not win this battle...my Millennium tauk has told me so...This beast that he has summoned from the reju shrine, is very powerful, my Pharaoh." Atemu stared at the Ka then grinned. "Well, let's see if he can stand against an Egyptian god?"

Bakura looked up at the beast that he had just summoned and smiled knowingly. They wouldn't beat him, not with his monster by his side. He would make them pay for every damn thing they had done to him. He closed his eyes, only to open them seconds later. His mind kept picturing Avila tied to the pole shuddering in pain every time the whip fell. He shook his head to clear the image, but it still lingered. Her blood running down her exposed and lashed back, her face, beaded with sweat and tears, her legs weak and unstable, her eyes large and glazed. The image was burned into his brain, fueling his anger and hatred.

He took a deep breath then turned to give Seth a menacing smile. "Well...are you ready?" Bakura asked, a hint of humor in his voice. He turned to stare at the Pharaoh and gave thumbs up. "I can't wait to battle you Pharaoh...such fun we'll have."

* * *

Malik gently placed Avila down on the cot, making sure she lay on her stomach to avoid her wounds. "She needs some hot water and blankets..." Malik said to Kuni, as she paced the floor of the cave. "You should go back...help Bakura. He may need it..." Malik sighed and ran his fingers though his platinum blonde hair. "Kuni, this is his battle...My woman was not captured, raped, or whipped." Kuni glanced up at him and gave him an unsure stare. "What am I to you Malik?" She whispered, after a moment of silence. Malik took a step backwards, afraid of the question. 

"What...What do you mean?" he asked while taking a steadying breath. Kuni took a step forward. "You know what I mean...You ravished me...but what does that make me to you? Just some piece of ass?" Her eyes changed, turning to a dark and angry color.

"Kuni...I-I don't know." He said truthfully while rubbing the back of his head. Kuni glared at him for a moment then turned away. "Go...Help Bakura...he needs it..." Malik stared at her back then slowly turned to the entry of the cave. He paused then turned to say something, but caught himself. He didn't know what to say, let alone what he _should_ say. What was Kuni to him? He gave a sigh, then trudged towards their horses. Kuni waited till she knew he was gone before she began to cry. She tried her best to choke back her sobs, so as not to wake Avila, but she couldn't hold them back any longer. "Oh, Avy...if only you were awake." She cried as she fell on her knees beside the cot. Avila's pale face was tilted to the side, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly parted.

"Bakura will make them pay Avila...you'll see..." Kuni said as she dried her tears and brushed her friend's hair back out of her face. Avila's breathing became labored and she began to twist on the bed, moaning out in pain. "BAKURA!" She screamed in her sleep. Kuni jumped to her feet and took a step back. "Oh Ra..." She gasped then rushed off to grab the supplies she needed.

Avila began to thrash wildly. "Bakura! No! Please!" Her face began to bead with sweat, and her face became flushed from her exertions. "Oh, Avila...Please, wake up..." Kuni said as she dipped a cloth into the warm water and wrung it out. She placed it on her forehead and rubbed it down her cheeks, around her neck, and over her chest. "Now I wish I hadn't sent Malik away..." She mumbled as she stripped Avila of her clothing. She paused when she came to her back. Blood caked her once smooth back, covering the wounds and her clothing. "Oh, Avila. What did they do to you? That damn Pharaoh!" She balled her fist and glared down at her friend's back. It would be scard. There was no denying that. She would always be reminded of the Pharaoh. Of how he raped her, beat her, and caused her pain. Avila gave a shudder and began to toss on the bed. "Avy...I'm here...please...stop..." Avila froze at the sound of Kuni's voice then gave a moan. "The Pharaoh..." Kuni felt tears brim her eyes, but quickly brushed them away.

"I wish I could take those horrible memories from you..." Kuni whispered as she dipped the rag once again into the water. Avila flinched once Kuni placed the warm rag on her back. Kuni sucked in her breath, expecting Avila to scream out in pain. But Avila was silent, calm and peaceful.

* * *

Bakura smiled as he watched Seth's dragon disappear in thin air. He knew he would win, knew he would triumph over the priest, knew he would be the one laughing. "Well, who's next?" He asked while looking up at Atemu. Atemu frowned down at Bakura then rose from his seat. "You'll battle me...and fall...you'll see what a true battle is!" He slowly began to walk down the steps that lead to the arena Bakura stood in. He placed a hand over the Millennium puzzle that dangled around his neck, and closed his eyes, sending a quick prayer to Ra before he began. He already knew that Bakura's Kaa could not stand up to the Egyptian gods, that it wouldn't take much effort to do away with him. 

"Ready, Pharaoh?" Bakura asked as he gave another grin. "I wouldn't be smiling if I were you..." Atemu said, his voice growing serious. Bakura shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows what's going to happen...You might win, which I highly doubt, or I might win...let's just battle and find out." Bakura turned to Diabound and gave him a knowing smile. He know held the powers of Seth's dragon and would absorb Obelisks powers as well, once he defeated him. If worse came to worse, he would flee, using Diabound's special ability. But he didn't plan on running; he was going to beat the Pharaoh, fair and square.

"Ready, thief?" Atemu asked while holding the puzzle in his left hand. Bakura gave a smile then a nod. "Go on right ahead...summon your all mighty beast that will serve me my down fall." Bakura chuckled lightly and took a step back. Atemu smiled and his millennium puzzle began to glow.

"OBELISK! AID ME!" He shouted as his Kaa took form. The Egyptian god gave a roar and took stance behind Atemu. "It's too late to back down now Bakura..." Atemu's lips curled up into a smirk.

"And I'm supposed to be afraid...of...that?" Bakura's eyes danced with laughter. "You're joking right?" Atemu frowned at the thief's laughter and raised his fist into the air. "Today, you shall fall! Obelisk! Defeat his Kaa!" (I just got to thinking, is it Ka, or Kaa...Because the website I was on said it was Kaa...)

"I don't think so! Diabound! This is for Avila! Don't fail me now...use white lightning!" The two beasts rose to their master's command, ready to attack. Diabound gathered energy for his white lightning attack and Obelisk readied to strike back with his own attack.

Diabound released his ball of fire, aiming right at Obelisk. But Obelisk back fired with a ball of fire of his own. Light surrounded the area, causing onlookers to shut their eyes. Silence lay heavily around everyone as they waited for the light to fade.

"Who won?"

"I can't see!"

"Where's the Pharaoh?"

Finally the light faded and the victor stood poised over the fallen. Everyone gave a gasp. The Kaa's vanished, leaving ample room for guards men to rush forward. "Pharaoh!"

Men kneeled beside the fallen body and lightly shook it. "He's gone...what shall we do with him?" The guard looked up, awaiting the answer. Atemu smiled. "It's about time."

* * *

"The Thief king has been killed!" 

Shouts rang through the air with happiness. "The Pharaoh bested him in a battle!" Villagers rushed around, celebrating the down fall of the most hated thief ever. Women began to dance around in the street, to a tune they could only hear in their heads.

Malik pulled the cloak he wore, more tightly around his frame. "No! I'm too late..." He gave a sigh and slowly turned around, heading back to the cave he had left Kuni in. He could just imagine the look on Avila's face once he told her. He didn't want to be the one to tell her the news. It was time for him to carry out his message. If only Avila could hear those three words from Bakura's lips and not his own. It didn't hold the same meaning, or feeling. Malik slowly made his way back to the cave, then paused when he reached the mouth of the cave. He gave a shaky sigh.

He slipped off his horse then slowly trudged into the cave, hoping Avila still lay asleep on the cot. When he entered he was greeted by a rather pale Avila, sitting up, sipping soup that Kuni was feeding her.

"Kuni...I can eat, you don't have to feed me!" Avila protested while trying to take the spoon from her friend. "I don't think so Avy! I'm going to baby you! You're injured and need some caring for!" Avila gave a groan and opened her mouth, ready for a spoonful of the hot steamy liquid. Kuni smiled as she pushed the spoon into her mouth. Malik coughed, announcing his presence. "Avila...Kuni..." he lead off, he didn't know just what he was supposed to say.

"Oh Malik! You made it back safe and sound! Where's Bakura?" Kuni placed the bowl of broth down and rushed into his arms. Avila whined as she eyed the soup that sat out of reach.

"Kuni...I'm starving!" She cried as she attempted to reach for it, which only caused her back to erupt in fiery pain. "Sit back Avila! Let me care for you..." Kuni smiled then pulled away from Malik.

"Avila...Kuni...I have some news...Bad news..." Avila's head shot up at the word 'Bad.' "It's not Bakura is it?" She asked, fear etched into her voice. Malik looked away from her pale and ashen face. "Yes..."

Avila sucked in her breath, waiting for the horrible torment that would soon fall upon her.

"He's dead..." Malik whispered, barely audible. Avila felt her lungs burn from lack of air. Her eyes pooled over and tears slipped over her cheeks. She finally let her breath go, followed by a moan of pain. "No! You're lying!" She tried to push herself up but stopped when movement caused her back to tear in pain.

"No! Avy sit back down.." Kuni pushed her back into the cot. "I don't believe you! Malik this isn't funny!" She shook violently and began to grip the sheets in her fists.

"It's true...The Pharaoh, beat him in a battle." Malik looked over at Avila and felt anguish wash over him. Her chin began to tremble, her eyes glazed over and began to water.

She finally accepted the fact that Bakura was gone, never to be seen again. She had been in denial. "He's...gone?" Avila asked as she pressed her hand to her lips. More tears slipped down her cheeks as sadness overcame her.

"Oh, Avy..." Kuni whispered as she pulled her into her embrace. Avila began to sob and buried her face into her friend's shoulder. "It's not true...he can't be gone..."

Malik tried to sooth her as well but nothing helped. Nothing could stop her sorrow filled tears.

"Please, Malik...tell me you're kidding...Tell me he'll return to me, and kiss me, hold our child, care for him, teach him, smile at the pure beauty of him..." Malik shook his head, sadly.

"I'm sorry Avila...He's gone..." Avila broke into tears again, wailing in agony. She had lost everyone, everyone that had ever mattered to her. Maku...Her father...Her Mother...and now Bakura. It was as if the gods cursed her, giving her a life of pure misery. "Why me!" She screamed upward. "Ra! Why me!" She balled her fists and flung them into the cot, relieving her anger and sorrow.

"Why me!" She screamed as her silver tears fell down her chin. Mailk kneeled in front of her and tucked his hand under her chin. "Avila...everything will be alright...Me and Kuni will take care of you and your child...Bakura wanted me to...a promise I'm willing to keep.." He smiled and wiped away some of her tears with his thumb. "Bakura also wanted me to relay a message for him...he said..." He paused then smiled lightly. "He said he loved you Avila..."

* * *

**THE STORY IS NOT OVER YET! THERE IS STILL PLENTY MORE!**

**Alright...long enough for you all? If not, then oh well, do you know how long this took me? DAYS! I've been so busy...I'm leaving on the 28 for Hawaii...want to know what island? Comeoniwannalaya...Get it? Lol! Anyways, I would give you a sneak peak into the future chapters but I don't feel like it...It would like so give it away! And I didn't really preview this chapter so if there are any errors...my bad...!**

**Anyways, now to answer your reviews!

* * *

**

**Setos sister: My brain cells are at a minimal, from all those markers I sniffed when I was little…Heh heh…don't confuse me so much!**

**Surfergurl16: Ya…I know…crack good…J/k…Here's your update…sorry it took me so long…**

**Phersule: I LOVE cliffies! I can't help it! But are you happy? I made this one longer…Or at least tried to! points to Bakura who's grinning wildly while holding a stick He wants to use it soooo bad…**

**Amazoness Archer: clamps hand over mouth I'm not telling!**

**Onigirlv: I know…I'm far beyond help…Laughs evilly my fanfics great? Aw! Spank you!**

**Sakura trees: Who knows what Avila's going to pop out…It might be a boy...it might be a girl…it might be both! Snickers**

**JoBear: I know…don't you just hate that? I know there's loads more for me to type…hold aching hands So little time…Anyways, Hope you like this chapter…The voodoo person's going to have to wait…Avila's mourning! Sobs**

**Cataracta: Yea, I did, but it wouldn't let me review because I already reviewed for your last third chapter, you know the one you wrote then redid…ya, that's why you didn't get another from me…sorry!**

**Foxy: LOTS! BWHAHAHAHAHA! Oh no…the fox within you?**

**Red rose yuki: Whines I love cliffhangers…sorry, that's just me…And don't worry…I won't KILL Seth…He's to damn sexy! Drools Thank you for saying I'm a good writer…I'm sure there are better authors out there…Blushes**

**Zoidschick: I'm glad you like Avila! nods head I won't kill her…I swear…Yet…Laughs evilly **

**Arrna: I do agree…Ouch…the pain…and plus this is Bakura's child…image how much of a fight it would put up…it probably wouldn't want to leave the comfort of her womb!**

**KayanaWheeler: No, Atemu is not evil at all in the Egyptian series…I've already seen the Manga…but I made him evil in my fanfic…I needed a villain and I didn't feel like making my own…And whipping? Probably not…they probably did worse things, but I didn't feel like putting Avila through that, and this way at least Bakura could save her…**

**Act123: Laughs I love cliffies! And I'm glad you love this story! Blushes Thank you very much!

* * *

**

**Well, I must say, I had loads of fun making this chapter...so sad...I swear I started crying! Sobs poor Avila...Sobs**

**Ok, Read and Review...it might be a while till I update this story...I need to catch up on the others! Now, onto Lost Child!**


	19. Revenge plans

**I was going to update lost child but I found that that would take too long and plus, I wanted to update this since I took a vacation to Hawaii and didn't get a chance to update before I left...I know some of you are just dying to find out what happened! Anyways...I think that's all I have to say...um..**

**Yunie:Yunie... is that all?**

**Yunie:Yes Yunie...that is all, come on you're taking up peoples time...**

**Yunie:Oh, alright...here's the story!**

**Yunie:Idiot...**

**Yunie: Can't you tell I didn't take my meds today?**

**Yunie: Yep yep!**

**Chapter 19**

**Revenge:**

The palace halls were filled with cheers, and screams of joy. "To the death of the Thief King!" They toasted while raising their goblets of red wine. Atemu smiled smugly at his well done deed and brought the cup to his lips. He had finally destroyed the man that he had been after for years.

"My Pharaoh..." A near by concubine purred by his side, while stroking his exposed thigh. **(Kilt)**

Atemu looked down at the girl's small frail brown hand and smiled to himself. "Yes, number 22?"**(1)**

She flinched a little as he guessed her number incorrectly, then smiled.

"I would like to congratulate you on your victory..." She began to make small circles on his flesh and he watched her hands move. "Really...how?" He asked still watching her skillful fingers stroke him. She smiled and leaned up towards his ear. "The royal chambers..." she whispered lightly. He smiled as her breath tickled his neck, then gave a nod. "Sounds good to me..." he gently pushed her away and stood to his feet.

"My people!" He cried as he raised his arms into the air. "Now that this evil has been vanquished, you may live happy, unfearful lives!" A roar of approval greeted his announcement and he smiled smugly to himself. "Now, if you'll excuse me, this god needs his rest..." He turned from the cheering crowd and crooked his finger at the concubine, who stood behind him, with a large smile plastered on her face.

"Come...I'm expecting my victory prize..." He chuckled and gently grabbed her arm, leading her away to his chambers.

"Is the babe alright?" Avila asked worriedly as the healer rubbed a clear salve onto her bear yet flat stomach.. The old woman began to make humming sounds, as if she was deep in thought. "Healer! What is going on? Is my child alright or not!" Avila shouted, fear itched in her forehead. The healer looked up, startled at the sudden outburst.

"Oh…Yes. The child is fine…I'm just…communicating with h-" Avila cut her short.

"I don't want to know the sex of my child till I have it…understood?" Avila pulled her tunic down over her stomach and slowly stood to her feet. Kuni rushed forward to help her, and Avila pushed her away. "Don't worry about me…I'm fine Kuni…I don't need you breathing down my neck."

Kuni took a step back and stared at Avila's back. "I was just trying to help…" She muttered under her breath. Avila placed a protective hand to her stomach and slowly walked out of the hut.

"Do you need any help?" Malik said beside her. Avila let out a frustrated sigh and threw her hands into the air.

"I'm pregnant, not dying!" Malik jumped back a little from her, a puzzled look on his face. "I'll take that as a no…"

Avila ignored his retort and stormed towards their horses. "Who shoved the stick up her ass?" Malik asked Kuni as she hurriedly walked out of the healer's tent. Kuni gave a sigh as she watched her friend jump onto the horse and kick it into a gallop.

"It's about the news we heard while walking through the village...It appears Josana has been given riches beyond belief for the turn in of Bakura and the band of Thieves. She has been offered a spot in the royal court...and as you can tell, Avila isn't all that happy. I'm just afraid she's going to try and pull something in her frail condition." Kuni shook her head and began to briskly walk towards her own mount.

"Don't deny Avila her revenge...she did lose her lover because of that slut." Malik said behind her, jumping into his saddle. Kuni gave a sigh, then kicked her horse into a trot.

Josana sat back happily and took a sip of her red wine. She smiled happily to herself as she thought of how rich she had become over night. Sure, she had to give up one of her greatest lovers, but she had others. Bakura never tied himself down to just one woman, why should she tie herself down to just one man? Josana pushed her feet up on the plush pillows and gave a sigh of happiness.

"This is the life…" She whispered, bringing the goblet to her lips once again. Sure, she also had to turn in her brother, but he would forgive her in time. After all, they were related.

Josana looked around her and the elegant room she sat in. The Pharaoh had given this all to her, just for some stupid pathetic thieves. Josana felt anger well up in her at the thought of Atemu wanting Avila and not her. She had offered herself to the god, and he refused, saying he didn't need her. How could they find Avila more attractive then she? Avila looked common compared to her.

Josana had long wavy black locks of hair while Avila had shoulder length blackish brown hair. Josana had dark black eyes that were erotic and enticing, while Avila had green eyes that looked like stones.

"Peh, I don't know what Bakura saw in that…Bitch!" Josana threw her goblet angrily at the near by wall and jumped to her feet. If only the Pharaoh had killed her like he had promised.

Josana snatched her cloak off the near by chair and angrily slipped it on.

"Where are you going Ms.?" A Nubian slave asked, opening the door for her angry mistress. "I'm going out…leave the light on for when I return…I'll be coming home late." And with that said she slammed the door shut behind her.

Avila slipped off the horse and rushed into the nearest bush she could find. "Ew..." Kuni muttered as her friend emptied her stomach into the greenery. "Poor Avy...that babes making her sick as a dog..." Kuni whispered as she watched her friends bent back quiver in agony.

"Did she even eat anything today?" Malik asked, looking over at Kuni. Kuni shook her head. "Malik, it's the baby...she doesn't need to eat anything in order to puke...the child is making her sick..." Malik nodded his head in understanding. "Yep, it's Bakura's alright!" He threw his head back and laughed, only to receive a swift kick from Kuni. "Knock it off and stop being so loud!" Kuni gritted. Malik realized her meaning and glanced over at the still slumped over Avila.

Avila wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and heaved a sigh. "I swear...I hate being pregnant...and it's only been a month!" she shook her head and sat back on her heels. "Good thing it's only going to happen once..." she whispered while gently placing a hand to her stomach. "I vow here and now, that there will be no other man...No other man that I will fall in love with...this child...will be my only child." With that said she clenched her fists and look upwards, as if pleading with Ra himself.

"Avila?" Kuni asked, stepping towards Avila's form. Avila didn't even notice her friend, she continued to stare off into the distant, clutching her stomach and raising her fist into the air.

Kuni took another step forward, afraid of the death stare her friend had on her face.

"Avy? Are...Are you alright?" She stammered, afraid of what her friend's reaction would be.

When Avila answered, her voice was chilling and cold, making Kuni's blood freeze in her veins.

"Where is Josana staying? I'm going to kill her. Make her pay for all that she has done. This pain that she's making me feel…"

Kuni took a step back and shook her head. "No, Avila…You can not go after her…not while you're pregnant."

Avila turned sharply and stared at her friend with death chilling green eyes.

"Don't tell me I can't do this…My child is strong. It survived through my whipping and it will survive through this. Besides, it's not like Josana can fight back." Avila climbed to her feet and brushed off her tunic.

"Oh Avy…" Kuni reached in arm out, unsure of what she should do. She wanted to hug her and try and ease the pain, but knew that it wasn't that easy. "I'm going after her Kuni…you can't stop me."

The halls were deserted and empty, due to the grand feast being held in the throne room. Torches that lit the halls slowly burned out, giving the hall a deathly chill and shadow. This is how he liked to do his work, in the dark and unnoticed.

'_They think that I am dead! The great Thief king? Ha! How could they think they could kill me that fast!'_

Bakura smirked to himself as he pushed open one of the doors. His eyes glittered with happiness as he was greeted by trunks of gold. "Won't that great smug Pharaoh be upset to learn that one, I am still hail and hearty, and two that I robbed him blind!" Bakura shoved all that was in front of him into his sack, knowing that it would be enough to satisfy. "For Avila and our child..." He whispered to himself. As if he was giving himself an excuse to rob the Pharaoh. He didn't need one before.

Bakura shrugged and tried to shove more into his sack, making it so full that he couldn't close it. He smiled to himself, happily, then slung it onto his shoulder. Now, for plan two. Leave the Pharaoh a warning. Make him quiver on his throne and wait for the day when Bakura would come back and torture him, make him suffer, then kill him.

Bakura slowly walked back into the dark hall. He looked down both directions and froze as he saw a pair of figures headed his way. He pushed himself into the wall, watching them with weary eyes, thankful the torches had gone out.

"My Pharaoh...Wait till I get you on that bed..." The girl attached to his side purred. Bakura tensed at the title and gritted his teeth. How he wanted to rap his hands around his throat, squeeze the air from his lungs, and make him go blue in the face. He balled his fist to stop himself from doing just that. Sure it was the perfect timing, but he wanted to get him where he had committed his crime. In his bed.

His guard would be down then, and he wouldn't expect to find Bakura there. Bakura smiled at the thought, him holding Atemu at his mercy, stark naked in his bed. Atemu would never feel safe again. Not alone at least.

Bakura waited till they passed his hiding spot then turned the corner. He grinned to himself as he began to slowly follow them. He turned the corner and chuckled as he watched the Pharaoh open his royal chambers and dismiss the guards outside. Boy was Bakura going to have fun.

**(1) I found this hilarious...he doesn't have names for all of his concubines...can you imagine how many he has? So he just gives them numbers...he probably even forgets those too...and imagine how many Alignment children he has...(snickers) He probably populated half of Egypt.**

OK, thank you all for your reviews…I don't have time to respond to them…so…Until next chapter! Sorry this one is so short…I had writers block…again…ech!


	20. Pay the price

OK, I'm sure you could tell that in my last update I was a little rushed and unorganized...Please forgive me...I've been rather busy seeing as it was my Birthday on the 7th and I've been running around with family. So, to make up for the shortness of my last chapter, and it's untidiness I'm going to make this as long as I can...sure it will take me longer to type, But I'll manage!

Note: I'm leaving for Las Vegas tomorrow. and I don't know if any of my family have computers...So, just in case, I'm bringing my floppy...If there aren't any, then sad to say, this is the last update till I come back, which will be in 2 weeks. TT

Ok, now, I'm sure many of you are wondering just HOW Bakura escaped...well, sorry...You won't find out till next chapter...and JoBear...They'll be together soon!

WOOT! Chapter 20!

* * *

Chapter 20

Pay the price:

Avila slipped pass the guards unnoticed. She was like a ghost in the night, wandering the dark alleys looking for a place to rest.

'She will pay!'

Avila placed her hand over the sword that sat gently on her hip, waiting to draw the blood of her pray. Malik and Kuni didn't know she had left, which was a good thing, because they would have stopped her.

She knew she had to be careful in her condition, her carrying Bakura's babe and all. She would never forgive herself if she lost the child, but this was something she had to do.

She would not be able to rest until Josana paid for what she had done. She had caused the death of Bakura and the beating that Avila had received.

Avila slipped into the brightly lit room that she assumed was Josana's. She glanced around, looking for the dark haired slut.

"Mistress?" a voice called out, coming close to Avila. Avila shoved herself into the dark corner, pressing herself into its surface. A trick she had not used in ages. She closed her eyes and prayed to Ra that her talent had not been forgotten.

Her prayers were answered as the Nubian slave slowly walked passed her hiding spot. Avila waited till the girl left the room before letting out a long and heavy sigh.

"It appears that Josana isn't in right now...But I think I'll wait for her..." She tugged off her cloak and flung it over a stool, then casually sat down on one of the colorful plush pillows.

"Well, it looks like Josana is enjoying her rich life..." Avila plucked a fig off a nearby table and took a greedy bite from it. "I won't mind waiting here for her...not at all..." Avila gave a light laugh, and then shoved the fig into her mouth again.

Avila didn't have to wait long. The doors flew open and in stormed a flushed, yet tired looking Josana. She didn't notice Avila at first, lounging around and mindlessly eating figs, until Avila began to hum. She was humming the funeral march, smiling to herself as she could see Josana's face pale out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, Josana...why don't you sit? Make yourself comfortable. Eat, drink and be merry...until I kill you." Avila looked up slyly, still smiling that dark and evil smile. A smile that she had seen Bakura wear often.

Josana turned on her heal and darted for the doors. But Avila was too quick. She jumped to her feet and slammed the door shut before she could open it fully.

"Aw...come on Josana...let's just have some fun, shall we?" Avila gripped Josana's arm and dragged her backwards. Josana began to wiggle violently, tearing at Avila's death grip with her fingers.

"Let me go!" She shouted, trying to plant her feet into the ground. Avila just laughed and drew her arm back to punch the disobedient wench.

"This is called payback Josana...you know what you did. And you knew this would happen!" Avila flung the girl to the floor and harshly placed her foot on her chest. "You are nothing but pure evil! You caused nothing but problems...it makes you wonder Josana...what your purpose in life is!" Josana stared up at Avila with wide eyes. "What are you going to do with me? Surely you will not kill me...that would be too cruel and heartless..."

Avila gave a snort and unsheathed her blade. "I'm surprised you think so kindly of me Josana...Don't you know? I'm the Queen of Thieves!" Avila raised her weapon high, using both her hands. "No!" The Nubian slave screamed behind her. The girl flung herself at Avila, knocking her over and causing her to drop her sword.

"Damn wench!" Avila cursed as she caught herself with her outstretched arms. Josana quickly jumped to her feet and grabbed Avila's weapon. She didn't waste anytime, by pointing it at Avila's upturned back. "Get up slowly, or I shall slay you here and now..." Josana said in a shaky voice. Avila froze and slowly looked over her shoulder at the woman holding her and her child at her mercy.

"Get up!" Josana commanded again, applying more pressure to the blade. Avila gritted her teeth and slowly crawled to her knees, then stood. She raised her head high and proud, and stared into Josana's eyes.

"You wouldn't do it...you don't know how to..." Avila whispered, sure of what she said.

"How would you know? You don't know what I'm willing and not willing to do!" Josana shrieked, as she held the now shaking blade with two hands. Avila smiled as she watched the blade's tip shake. "I'll give you a chance Josana...hand over the sword now and I will give you a ten second head start...If you don't, then I will take it by force..." Avila grinned suddenly and took a step forward. "And I will kill you on the spot." Josana took a step back, her eyes wide in fright, and her body noticeably shaking.

Avila took another step forward, her smile becoming bigger. Josana took another step back, her teeth chattering like crazy and her skin paling noticeably.

"Don't do it, M'lady!" The Nubian slave called from the floor. Avila had forgotten all about the girl. She turned to glare at her, giving her the best bone chilling stare she could muster. The girl clamped her mouth shut and bit down on her lower lip. Avila smiled smugly then turned to face Josana again. "Now...hand it over."

Avila could feel herself growing weak with sickness, and knew if she didn't finish the job soon, she would end up being sick in the corner. And it didn't help any that Josana was just now finding her courage.

"The Pharaoh will find you and have you killed! That I am sure of!" Josana spat, gripping the hilt of the sword with determination.

"Ah, then Bakura will take his revenge out on him..." Avila could feel her head becoming fuzzy, and her hands grow clammy. She needed to finish her off and return to Malik and Kuni. Avila, not knowing how to handle the wench, decided to wing it.

"You know Josana...I'm not that patient...If you don't hand over the sword now, I will take it from you and slice your throat. And that is a promise." Avila could see the girls fear jump into her eyes, causing Avila to smile in satisfaction.

"Are you going to be a good girl and hand it over?" Avila asked, tilting her head to the side, not to study the girl, but to calm her aching head. She wasn't going to let Josana know that she was weak at the moment. She could take advantage of her weakness and kill her on the spot. She was only holding a weapon at Avila. Even though she didn't know how to wield it right, she could still cause damage, damage that Avila couldn't afford in her condition.

To Avila's surprise, Josana dropped the blade to the floor and stood there shaking. Avila felt relief flood through her body. She was glad she didn't have to wrestle with the dunce. It saved her time, considering she was about the hurl at any moment.

Avila took a deep swallow, forcing down her sickness, determined to look strong in the eyes of her victim. Josana was going to die, but she was not going to die thinking that her murderer was weak and pathetic. No, she would learn to fear her name and dwell on it in hell.

Avila moved quickly, considering her condition. Bending low and retrieving the blade. Josana's eyes widened in fright and she did the first thing that came to mind. She ran.

Avila gave a groan of displeasure.

"Damn it Josana...I was going to give you a head start!"

* * *

"Avi, I have some food...You hungr-" Kuni cut herself short as she stared inside the empty room. "MALIK!" She screamed, dropping the bowel of soup she had been holding. Malik rushed into the room, blade drawn and ready. 

"No! Put that away...you'll hurt yourself. Look!" She pointed to the window that sat wide open and the warm breeze that moved the curtains.

"Damn!" Malik muttered under his breath, reseathing his sword and then running his hands through his hair. "I bet Bakura didn't have to go through this." Malik gave a heavy sigh then turned on his heels. "I know where she's going and I need to go after her...She'll kill herself!" Kuni cried behind him, rushing after his retreating form. Malik instantly turned around, a dark look in his lavender eyes. "You will not leave this hut! You understand me? Tell me...where Josana is residing!"

Kuni took a step back, trying to give herself room from the tomb guardian's fierce face.

"Malik...please...let me go..." She pleaded, fear apparent in her voice as she stared up at him with watery eyes. Malik didn't even hesitate. "No! You stay here where it is safe...I go alone."

Kuni looked down at her feet and gave a sob. Malik gave an irritated sigh then pushed her chin up.

"I...I don't want anything happening to you...understand? Please...just tell me." he whispered. Kuni stared up at him, trying to read his words and emotions. His eyes held something, something she couldn't read. Something she had never seen before.

* * *

Avila kicked open the doors and stumbled a little. She grew weaker and weaker with every passing moment. Josana was rushing down the halls, shoving into servants and decorative vases. Glass flew in ever direction, digging into Avila's sandals as she briskly followed after her. 

"Josana! Make this easier on yourself and just let me kill you!" Avila barked, growing tired of the game already. Sure, it would have been fun, for someone who wasn't pregnant.

Avila placed a protective hand over her stomach. "Please child...be strong with mommy and keep the sickness down." Avila pleaded, shoving open another door that Josana had flung shut. Avila gave a groan as she watched Josana rip open the front door. Guards and who knows what else waited out side. Avila knew she had to finish the job now, or she would be caught. Something she vowed that would never happen again. She raised her groggy head then rushed forward, determined not to let Josana get away.

She managed to catch hold of Josana's robe and pull her back, causing her to scream in fear. "Death awaits you Josana!" Avila raised her blade into the air, wanting to end the chase then and there.

"No!" Josana screamed, trying to wiggle away. In doing so, Avila's grip on her robe loosened, causing Josana to fall backwards, down the hundred or so stone steps. Avila watched as the figure thumped it's way down the steps, crashing to a halt as it reached the bottom.

Avila didn't have to even check to know that the girl was dead. No one could have survived. And if she had, her injuries would kill her. Avila seethed her sword then fell backwards into the wall. Her breathing became labored and her face beaded with sweat. She need to escape now, but she felt like her body was too numb.

"Child...please..." She muttered, knowing that she was about to slip into darkness. Her eyes began to blur and her feet unstable.

"No! I won't let this happen." Out of the corner of her eye she watched a shadow draw near. She pushed herself off the wall, only to fall to her knees, trying her best to crawl away.

"Get...Away..." she whispered, before she fell forward into darkness.

* * *

**Ech, too lazy to review this...so there might be some spelling errors or mess ups...so...ya...sorry!**

**Cataracta: Yes, I know…Writers black sucks…that and siblings! Especially when they fight with you over the computer!**

**JoBear: Yes, Avila should be putting her baby first, but its one of those things she has to do…and I would never let anything happen to her baby…thankfully not to many people know about it, otherwise they could so use that against her…**

**And Avila and Bakura will meet up again soon…and when they do…heh heh…you know what's going down! (Snickers)**

**Red Rose Yuki: He spawned his enemies! (Snickers) that would be very interesting…and now that I think about it…how many kids do ya think he has!**

**Thank you for liking my oh so wonderful story! It is the best because I said so and because I have a big ego! XP**

**Phersule: I wanted to add a touch of funniness! XD I mean, how do they remember all their concubines? He must have tons! And then not to mention all of his children by them… "Hello number 2589…oh wait…no you're 2490…sorry, you all look like me." Wonderful, isn't he?**

**KayanaWheeler: I thought I was dead too…until I woke up and realized it was just a dream! XP But no, I've been running around and I've been super busy…ech…**

**DieHardRebel: Spank you very mucho!**

**Lady of perfection: You'll find out what they'll do when Bakura gets back…(snicker) Oh boy, will they be celebrating! And thank you!**

**Onigirl: YAY I know! XD… I was going to send to a sneak peek but my computer freaked out on me…so, you get a free one next chapter…ok?**

**Gothic-ember: I was crying too! TT…I'm updating as fast as I can! Work with me!**

**DarkBird: Yay! New readers! Here's a cookie! (Throws a cookie at you)**


	21. Illusion

**Chapter 21**

**Yay...people, my grandmother has a laptop and here I am sitting in the living room typing my next chapter...Well actually, by the time I post this I should be in my bedroom! XP...aren't you guys happy? Anyways, I had this sudden urge to type...so this chapter is going to bekinda long, well might be...And it's sucks that I'm too young to gamble!**

**Bummer really...I'm sure I could get away with it...not like I'm going to win anything...my luck is very bad...**

**ok, and note, Bakura has been 'dead' for about2 weeks...just to let you all know...So almost a month pretty much...So Avila is almost 2 months prego! **

**Well now...on with the show...

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

**Illusion:**

Avila felt like she was floating, like there was nothing but air beneath her feet, brushing against her skin. 'Where am I?' She thought to herself. She struggled to open her eyes, but was blinded by light. She felt strong arms around her waist, holding her close to a hard warm body. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out the face of her captor. She felt the strong horse beneath her, racing through the desert, kicking up sand. She didn't know just where the horse was taking her, but she knew it was away from the palace.

"Who are you? What are you doing with me?" She mumbled, hoping that the man could understand her choked words.

"Shush...Rest..." Were the simple commands that she received. Avila would be more then willing to rest. Her head felt like it was being tossed against a stone wall, and her stomach churned with sickness. "Who are you?" she asked again, not giving into his demands.

She forced her eyes open once again then gave a gasp. "BAKURA!" She screamed, joy spreading over her face. Bakura gave a frown and stared down at her. "I'm no-" But Avila cut him short, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Bakura, I thought you were dead...gone forever into the darkness of hell!" She snuggled into his chest, taking a deep breath, not wanting to let go ever again. "Now you'll be here for the birth of our child...your son! Ra has answered my prayers!" Avila expected Bakura to hug her back, and draw her closer to his chest, but he remained stiff and distant.

"Bakura!" Avila cried, looking up into his brightly lit face. Bakura shook his head. "Avila...I'm not Bakura...open your eyes."

* * *

Avila's eyes flew open, and she glanced up into the face of Malik. "NO! Where did Bakura go? He was right here!" She pushed out of Malik's arms and sobbed in dismay while frantically searching for the white haired thief. "Bakura!" She called out, straining her eyes to catch any glimpse of him. Malik tightened his grip on her waist and shook his head. "Avila...you were dreaming. Bakura was never here and he never will be..." 

Avila fell limp in his arms and bit down on her lower lip, trying to hold back her tears. She had made a promise to never cry again, and she would keep that promise. She wasn't going to cave in here and now, not after she had accepted the truth of his death.

"I'll have my revenge again, this time on the Pharaoh. Josana wasn't good enough...Atemu WILL die!" She shouted, balling her fists and flinging them into Malik's shoulder. Malik shook his head and pulled her tighter into his side. "No, Avila...You almost died this time, I'm not letting you risk the life of your child. Bakura would never forgive me if something happened to you or his son." Avila grew silent and looked away from him. She didn't want to risk hurting the child, but this was one of those pride things. She wasn't going to let Atemu get away with such a crime. He deserved what ever she handed him. Death preferably. If Bakura couldn't hand Atemu his death, then Avila would. As soon as she could...she would make sure he paid for his torment on her. She would not rest till he was six feet under!

* * *

Bakura smirked then briskly strode into the Pharaohs chambers. The Pharaoh was so stupid, dismissing his guards from their posts. But then again the poor guy thought that he was dead and gone. Blown away by his damn god Ka. But Bakura was smarter then that. Stronger even. He used his Ka's special ability to fade through walls, escape unnoticed and appear dead to all. He chuckled under his breath as he thought of the look on the Pharaoh's face, such joy and happiness. He just couldn't wait to wipe it off. Now would be his chance. 

He slowly slipped into the large chamber, making sure that he was silent and unheard.

"Oh Pharaoh...you are large!" The concubine exclaimed. **(YOU KNOW IT! Just not as big as** **Bakura XD)** Bakura watched as the slight figure towered over the Pharaoh. Now was the perfect time, he was stark naked in his large bed, with one of his concubines. He would never expect Bakura to appear now. If anything, he would think that Bakura was a ghost, back to haunt his castle.

Bakura crept towards the bed, amazed that he was not yet spotted. He couldn't help but grin at the thought of him ruining Atemu's 'luck'. When he reached the edge of the bed he paused then crossed his chest with his arms.

"Atemu...you let your women take control?" Bakura smirked, watching the pair with amusing eyes. He got the response that he had been looking for. Atemu flung the poor girl off him, sending her crashing to the floor.

"BAKURA!" He shouted, his violet eyes growing like large saucers. Bakura tilted his head to the side mockingly. "Miss me?" He gave a sly smile, a dark glimmer in his dark red brown eyes. Atemu grabbed his kilt and tugged it on, making sure he was far away from the deadly looking thief. "How did you survive!" He began to frantically search the room, as if searching for an escape rout or someone to protect him. Bakura watched him, still amused. "Don't worry, Pharaoh." Bakura spat the title, still smiling in that cocky way of his. "No one is here to Interrupt our little reunion."

"PHARAOH!" The girl cried out, fear in her voice. "Shut up!"Atemu cried, not moving his gaze from Bakura's shadowed face. She shut her mouth and began to crawl towards the door.

"Take another step and I shall kill the Pharaoh...right here and now." Bakura barked, not even looking over his shoulder at her. She stopped dead in her tracks, turning slowly to face his back.

"What do you want Bakura!" Atemu asked, as if he had no idea.

"Why to warn you all mighty Pharaoh...I would get my revenge right now...but...I have matters to attend to...something way more important then you." and with that he shoved Atemu backwards, so that his back hit the mattress. He drew his blade and then roughly placed it against his throat. "You will die eventually Pharaoh...and I shall be the one to hand it to you. With my own bare hands!" He raised his blade then brought it down, lightly grazing the side of his face, and sending it through the feather mattress.

"Warning...remember that Pharaoh." And with that said, he grabbed his sacks of gold, then disappeared. A dark figure in the night, on his way back to his love.

* * *

"AVY! How could you go! And in your condition!" Kuni cried, running towards Avila with wide open arms. Avila limply fell into Kuni's arms, not feeling any emotions at the moment. If she hadn't killed Josana then, she would have somehow gotten away with what she did. Which had Avila wondering. What had happened to the other thieves? Had they all been captured? Killed? Had Josana turned in her own brother? And all for gold and riches? 

"Come inside Avy...You need some rest. You look awful!" Kuni began to push Avila into the hut, bugging about how terrible she looked and what could have happened to her. "I'm fine Kuni..." She whispered, not at all in the mood to argue. She felt as bad as she looked. She just wanted to fall into her cot and sleep until the birth of her child. She placed a hand to her stomach and smiled. At least she still had some part of Bakura left.

She pictured a small little boy that looked just like Bakura. With big cute brown eyes, innocent and adorable. Fluffy snow white hair that spiked in every direction, all messy and untamed, just like Bakura's. She closed her eyes and smiled at the image imprinted in her minds eye. She would love the child, and cherish it as long as she lived. She would teach him everything. Nurture him into manhood, until he could raid the tombs on his own.

"Avila! Are you paying attention! Malik and I think that we should leave Egypt. We can't hide forever!"Kuni waved her hand in front of Avila's face, drawing her out of her thoughts. Avila shook her head, clearing her mind of allimmages then blinked. "Leave Egypt? I can't...this is where I live! Where would I go! I don't know any other languages!" Avila stared at Malik and Kuni in disbelief, not understanding their reasons. Kuni sighed then placed her hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her friend. "Avila, we don't want you running away all the time...you know, from the pharaoh. Especially since you're expecting a child..." Malik nodded his head in agreement.

Avila looked from one somber face to the other. It appeared that they weren't going to give in, and that they wanted the best for her.

"I'm fine...I can handle the Pharaoh...he is nothing to me, and I won't always have to run. Please, just let me stay here...there are too many memories here that I cherish and never want to forget..." Avila knew that they weren't going to give into her pleas and cries. Tears stung at her eyes and she immediately wiped them away, not wanting them to see her moment of weakness. "Well where then, shall we go? I don't want to go anywhere far...I want to be somewhere close to Egypt..." She whispered, turning her back on her friends. Kuni smiled happily then patted Avila's shoulder. "I'm so glad that you saw reason...we only want the best for you. We won't go too far, just out of Egypt."

Avila weakly nodded her head and pushed her friends hand off her shoulder. "I understand, now please leave me alone." She shuffled lightly into the back room and kicked the door shut, not wanting to be around anyone at the moment.

"Leave. Leave this place. Where I've lived my whole life?" She flung herself onto the cot and dug her head into the soft pillow. "This is like running from my problems." She muttered to herself, dwelling on the negatives of her leaving. "It would be giving Atemu what he wants..." She heaved a sigh into the pillow then raised her head. "Bakura would never allow it...He would refuse to let me run from my problems. He'd want me to fight back!" She nodded her head, as if she was agreeing with someone other then herself.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Kuni asked, peaking her head in to the back room where Avila sat, staring at the bare wall. Avila looked up and heaved a sigh. "Yes..." She grabbed the sack that sat next to her and tossed it over her shoulder. She had tried being stubborn and fighting back, but in the end Malik and Kuni had won. 

"Hurry, we don't want to miss our boat." Malik called from the front door way. Avila looked around her self, trying to imprint everything around her into her mind. She would never see this place again, let alone any other place she had stayed at. It wasn't the hut in general, it was Egypt. She didn't want to leave her home country.

"Rome..." She whispered to herself. Rome was their destination. A place that was near Egypt, yet far away. Avila didn't know if she would be able to live there for the rest of her life. The people there were paler then the moon on a cloudless night. They all had light skin with matching hair and eyes. She knew she would stick out, her with her cinnamon colored skin and dark hair. She could just picture all the stares she would receive. In a sense, Rome wasn't the perfect place. But Kuni and Malik were hoping that the Pharaoh would think them dead and have no reason to go searching for them. At least this way, they had no risks of running into his guards.

And how would they make their living? Sooner or later their gold would run out. They would need something to live off of, and she doubted they had tombs. Avila didn't know anything about working an honest job. She had always had five finger discounts.

"Come on Avy...Let's leave this Ra for saken place and get out of here!" Malik cried from outside, hopping onto his horse. Kuni followed and smiled at Avila. "It won't be so bad Avy...We'll get a nice house and send Malik off to go work somewhere. And just think of your baby. Soon you'll be too busy to think about anything else." Avila forced a smile and nodded her head. She really didn't want to raise her child in Rome, in a country it did not belong in. In a way that would make it a Roman.

"My child will born in Egypt." She stated, hoping that her friend would understand her reasons. Kuni sighed then nodded her head. "I had a feeling that you would want that. I understand. Malik will bring you back here for the birth of your child. But only when the time comes."

* * *

Bakura smiled as he neared his cave, hoping that somehow, Malik was stupid enough to return there. When he jumped off his horse, he knew instantly that no one was there. "Should have known." Bakura grumbled. But it didn't hurt to try, now did it? "Finding them is going to be harder then I thought." Bakura muttered, jumping back onto his horse. 

Being a thief, he knew all the secluded hiding places. Places that the Pharaoh would never dream to search. Allies were all over. Who ever said you should watch out for the silent people, were right. Most of Bakura's friends were the silent, obeying type. Always appeared good and innocent, when deep down they harbored darkness in their soul.

How was Avila? Was she well? And their child? Bakura didn't know too much about babies and pregnancies, and had no idea how Avila was affected. he knew the woman carried the child inside her womb for nine months, but that is as far as his knowledge went.Then without warning,realization struck him dead in the face.

"I'm going to be a father..." He whispered, staring out into the desert with large saucer eyes. A child. A bigger responsibility. Something that he was NOT ready for. A child that would call him father, and expect everything from him. He would be a role model to this kid, and lets face it, he's not the best person to look up to.

And if the child was a girl, it would make it worse. Mood swings. In other words, another Avila. A son would be nice, but would he be able to teach him the ways of his 'work'? He had no idea what Avila wanted, and how she wanted to raise their child. He would prefer a son, but then again, a daughter held less stress. A little house wife in a way.

Bakura didn't know what he wanted. "Now isn't the time to be dwelling on this." he kicked his horse into a trot, heading towards the next hide out, hoping that's where his friend and lover were.

* * *

"What do you mean they left!" Bakura barked at the inn keeper. His friend gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Malik brought two girls here and rented a hut from me, said it was on your behalf. Speaking of which...aren't you supposed to be dead?" The man raised his eye brows, confused yet not surprised. He knew that Bakura would live and that the rumors were NOT true. 

Bakura brushed the question off with the wave of his hand. "Do you know where they went?" He asked, fear itching into his stomach. He had a feeling that they were leaving Egypt for good.

"He rented a boat to go up the Nile...towards Alexandria I believe." He still had time to catch them. "Do you know if he ever plans on coming back?" Bakura asked, already half way out the door. The man shrugged then smiled. "Not staying for a drink?" But Bakura was already gone.

* * *

Avila leaned over the side of the boat, emptying her stomach into the Nile. She didn't know if it was from her child or from the rocking of the rickety old boat. "You alright Avy?" Kuni asked, patting her friends back for comfort. Avila nodded her head, then wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her tunic. "How much longer must we be on this Ra for saken boat?" Kuni shrugged then smiled. "Malik says not much longer, but then again, what does he know?" 

Kuni smiled only to receive a frown from Avila. Avila walked away from Kuni, swaying with the movement of the boat. "I'm sorry Kuni. I just can't feel any happiness. My life has been torn to pieces and the only thing keeping me sane and alive, is my baby."

She placed a hand to her stomach and began to gently rub the small mound. Her stomach had a small bulge, but nothing noticeable. She could get away with being a man for a little longer. "Avy. I know this must be hard for you. We didn't really want to leave either, but we figured it was for your own good. We didn't want to have to keep hiding from the pharaoh. At least this way he will think you are dead. Some day, we will come back, but not till it is safe."

Avila just shook her head. "I don't know. A part of me...doesn't ever want to come back. To leave behind Avila's life and start a new. Change my name and live a quiet and peaceful life in another country. Raise my child and live out my days in happiness. But some how, I know it won't happen." Avila bowed her head and heaved a sigh. "Then the other part of me says I shouldn't leave. I guess that side of me, still has hope for Bakura's return. That he is really alive." Kuni studied her friends slumped back. "Avila...He...He can't be alive. Do you even know how he was killed?" Avila shook her head then held up her hand. "Don't tell me. Please, just leave me to my sorrow and last shred of hope."

* * *

Seto's Sister: (tosses her a cookie) happy now! XD I'm glad you 'Love' my story! 

Ok, I'm sorry people, I would write more reviews, but that would take TOO much time, and I can happily say that, because I got tons of reviews. Anyways, I just got home today, at three in the morning…so, I'm pooped! I need some sleep! So, until next chapter!


	22. Up the Nile

**Alrighty people…another update…Now you get to know if Bakura catches up or not…what if he doesn't! Le Gasp! Poor Avila…she's feeling pretty depressed right now...don't you think…?**

**Anyways, thank you for the many reviews! The more I get the happier I become!**

**Also, the reason Bakura didn't kill Atemu when he did was because 1. He wanted to just scare him till he knew Avila was alright 2. He wanted him to suffer from anxiety. Scare him shitless, always on the alert. I mean, Bakura got into his bedroom, who's to say he can't get anywhere else? 3. He wants to make him die a painful death, a death that's more befitting of him.**

**So there are my reasons! XD**

**Note: Due to family issues, my updates will be delayed a little…I decided I would update now while I had the chance, and so I wouldn't leave you hanging…Then you might go insane and attack me! Eeep!**

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 22**

**Up the Nile:

* * *

**

Avila stood on the deck of the boat, taking in deep breaths of air, trying to calm her churning stomach. She hated being below deck in her small cramped cabin. She was just lucky that she didn't have to share like Kuni and Malik. They had decided that it would be best to leave her alone. Besides, she needed the peace and quite. She didn't need to hear them fighting every two minutes.

Avila looked around, scanning the land mass that surrounded them, as they made their slow progress up the Nile. Avila pushed back a fly away strand of her blackish brown hair and heaved a heavy sigh. She didn't know how much longer she could stand being trapped on a boat. She wanted to run around so bad. "What'cha thinking about?"

Avila gave a faint smile. "Adonis…If I told you what I was thinking at this very moment, you would cringe in fear and run off to find your mother. So I think it best I don't tell you what my thoughts are. Though you seem awfully interested. I can't blame you. I am a very interesting person."

Adonis was a young Roman man, who had come to Egypt to study their medicine and potions. He was short for a man, but still taller then Avila. He had shoulder length blonde hair and curious hazel eyes, eyes that seemed to beg for knowledge. She wasn't too sure if he knew she was female or not. She was used to people being fooled by her clothing. "Aw, but my mind will be wandering in circles if you don't tell. I'd rather run to my mother in comfort then guess and make up an even terrifying visual."

Avila shook her head, while giving a small smile. "Adonis, I think its best that you leave me now…I need to dwell on my thoughts…whether they be horrendous or just plain." She turned her back on him, telling him that she was finished with the conversation. She wasn't in the mood to make idol chit chat. Even though Adonis was a kind young man. He had taken care of her sea sickness and brought her bread and water when she requested. He was a handy tool, but nothing more.

"Aw…looks like Avila has an admirer…" A voice she knew all too well whispered behind her. "Malik…I don't think he even knows I'm female…" Avila felt her body tense. She had just gotten rid of the nosey Adonis and now she had the irritating, taunting ex Tomb keeper. "Would you just please…leave me alone…for once!" Avila burst, spinning on him and giving him a dark glare. Malik raised his golden brow in confusion. "You've changed a lot Avila. You know that right?" Without another word he walked away, leaving a flustered Avila behind.

* * *

"Malik! Leave her alone!" Kuni yelled, smacking him on the shoulder while giving him a fixed glare. "She's gone through enough already! We don't need you causing anymore trauma then there needs to be!" Malik frowned, then crossed his arms over his chest. "I was just trying to help her. She didn't look to well. And stop giving me that look. You know my intentions were good…and that seldom happens!" Kuni looked down, not able to stand his own intense glare. "Kuni…Maybe we were wrong in taking her away from Egypt." Malik sighed after a moment of silence. 

"No!" Kuni looked up at him and shook her head. "If she had stayed, everything would have reminded her of Bakura. The Pharaoh would always be hot on our tails, and she would never be safe. We talked about this. Rome is safe! I have cousins there that will shelter us till we are on our own feet again. If we turn back now, all the emotional stress that we had placed on her frail shoulders would have been for nothing! NOTHING!" Kuni gripped his shoulders and gave him a light shake, as if trying to rattle his brain into sensible thoughts.

"You don't think I know this! God Kuni! I'm just saying…What if Bakura is still alive? What if he did survive and he's looking for us right now! She'd never know! She'd never forgive us if she found out. We should have stayed just a little longer. Made sure he was dead before leaving and uprooting her life!" Malik turned away from Kuni, placing a hand to his forehead. "I need fresh air." Kuni whispered, shoving past him and heading towards the deck. She was tired of always arguing with the lout, and didn't want to deal with it anymore. She knew her intentions were good, and in the right place. But she couldn't help but think that they were all wrong. Wrong in the sense of timing.

"Please…Ra. Tell me I was right in doing this! Please tell me my thoughts have all been right!" Kuni cried, actually believing in the sun god she had shun her whole life. "Just this once. I beg of you…Make Avila happy!"

"Avila? Who's Avila?" Adonis asked, as he stepped up beside Kuni. Kuni gave him a puzzled look. Didn't he already know Avila? "Is she a friend of yours? Sounds like you're having problems…you just want to help her I take it?" He leaned against the railing of the ship and studied Kuni with questioning hazel eyes. His blonde hair tied back with a ribbon. He looked to be around his twenties, with soft features that most likely attracted females from all over.

"Adonis…? Isn't it? Well, I would like it if you wouldbutt out of my problems and stop eavesdropping. If you don't know who Avila is, then it's only fair for me to say, you don't need to know. Why should I let an outsider in on her business! Good day to you." Kuni nodded her head, and then briskly stomped off, knowing he would not follow.

"Is it just me…Or is everyone on this boat hostile?" Adonis whispered as he watched her run off.

* * *

Sand flew into his eyes, rendering him blind for a split second. "Ra damn it!" he cursed as he wiped at them with the back of his hand. He didn't have any time to spare for his comfort. He knew Malik, and he knew what he was doing. He was protecting Avila. Bakura gritted his teeth, and leaned forward, urging his horse to go faster. If he missed them in Alexandria, he would loss them forever. 

"Please…give me speed!" he pleaded, not sure who the plea was directed to. "I'll do anything!" he whispered, and with his promise he gave another swift kick to the horse.

(Animal abuse! Poor horse!)

* * *

Avila gave a groan as she fell onto her cot. She didn't know how much longer she could take this voyage. She wanted it to be over already, she wanted to be on land so bad, that she vowed she would kiss the dirt! (I know how she feels! XP) she shifted to her side, and gave a grunt of pain. "Damn! What's wrong with me now?" she placed a hand to her stomach and flinched a little at the sharp pain she received. Fear jumped into her eyes as she felt a wetness touch her thighs. She tore off her trousers and gave a scream. She rolled onto her back, gritting her teeth while doing so. She reached her hand down, to touch the liquid, to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She lifted her hand to her face and looked at it shakily. 

"Kuni! Malik!" She screamed, looking at the door with fright, wanting them to rush in and tell her everything was alright. "Kuni!" She screamed again, looking down at her hand, which was now shaking. Minutes later, just before she was about to give up, Malik rushed into the room. "What's wrong Avila!" He asked looking around, expecting an attacker. Avila just held up her hand for his eyes, and gave a deep breath. "My baby!" She whispered, showing him the blood that covered her hand.

Malik felt the blood drain from his face, seeing her blood covered on her small hand. "Oh god!" He whispered, not knowing what to do. He rushed back out the door, hoping to run into someone who was a doctor. "Kuni!" He bellowed, surprised that he could even speak. "Kuni! Now would be a perfect time to stop being mad at me and appear!" He rushed up the latter, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. "Kuni!" He yelled again, trying to catch a glimpse of her long black hair. But instead, all he saw was Adonis.

"May I help you?" He asked, pushing away from the railing and inspecting Malik's troubled face. Malik looked him over then turned away. "I don't have time for this. I need to find Kuni because Avila needs help…She needs a doctor! Damn!" He kicked a near by pole in frustration, feeling guilt rush into his body.

"I'm a doctor." Adonis whispered, taking a step towards Malik. Malik spun on him and grabbed his arm, not even giving the man a chance to deny his services. "She's bleeding really badly!" He muttered over his shoulder as he pushed him below deck. Adonis gave in and just followed the man to the room his patient awaited in.

When they rushed into the room, Avila had passed out, breathing heavily and her face flushed with fever. "Stand back!" Adonis ordered, as he stepped into the cramped room. He placed his hand on her pale forehead, and gave a grim look. "She's burning with a very high fever…" he whispered to the nervous Malik who was pacing behind him. "Well! Fix her! You are a doctor aren't you! Save her and the Baby!" He roared, anger gripping at him. Adonis looked up, startled. "She's pregnant!" He looked down at the face beneath his hand and gave a smile. "Aw! I knew you were female…there was no hiding it!" He muttered.

"Don't just stand there! Help her!" Malik screamed, not feeling at all at ease. Adonis nodded his head, then rolled up the sleeves of his tunic. "Let's see what my training has taught me so far…"

* * *

**Sorry this is so short, but I've got little to no more time left, and I really wanted to post this before I have to go. So…I'll try and make a longer update next time…ok? My promise to you…**

**Oh, and the baby…is…I'm not telling! Bwhahahahahahaha! I'm just going to leave you guessing…and yes, Josana IS dead…**

**Yes, I know I'm evil, I left another cliff hanger. Did Avila lose the baby or not? Find out next chapter!**

**And JoBear...Yes...Bakura never really had a chance to realize he was going to be a father...he was too busy worrying about Avila and killing the Pharaoh...so, yep...Bakura is on the slow side!**


	23. Strong boy

**Note: Yes, I said the updates would be delayed, well I lied...I've had more time on**

**my hands then I thought...So...Here I am writing again...Plus, it helps keep my mind**

**off of family issues...so...I hope you're happy...ok...now I'm trying to keep my**

**promise and make this update as long as I can...so be happy!**

**Also, something went wrong with my computer, so this update may be messed up...sorry!**

**Chapter 23**

**Strong boy:**

* * *

Kuni stared down into the clear water of the Nile. "Bakura has to be dead...He

Couldn't have lived through that. There was no way." She whispered to herself. But for

some reason, guilt rushed through her. Waves of it. Like it was the ocean and it was about

to swollow her whole. She kept dwelling on the fact that she could have been wrong, and

that she was ruining Avila's life in some way.

"It's not too late to turn back now. But what about the Pharaoh!" She gave a frustrated

cry and slapped her forehead. "I'm tired of this! I need to get over this. I did the right

thing! That's all that matters!" Kuni turned around, and studied the boats deck. Men and

woman lounged around, waiting for their long journey to come to an end. Children ran

around, kicking small balls and playing with wooden dolls.

A part of Kuni didn't want to leave either. But if it was for the safety of her friend, then

she was willing to give Egypt up. She'd rather live out her days knowing they were safe

then having to worry all the time about being caught then murdered. "I did the right

thing." She whispered to herself, giving a small smile of satisfaction.

"Miss! Miss!" A young girl rushed to Kuni's side, a doll dangling from the crook of her

arm. Kuni, frowning with worry at the urgency in the child's voice, knelt down in front of

her. "What is it child. Why do you like so worried?" She pushed back a strand of the girls

dark hair and studied her clouded brown eyes. "Miss Avila needs you! She's losin the

baby! Master Malik sent me!" She grabbed Kuni's hand, urging her towards the ladders.

But Kuni needed no help, she was rushing towards them with haste.

She felt her body drain of warmth, a chill running down her spine and touching the tips of

her toes. If Avila lost this child, Bakura's child, she would have nothing left. No hope. No

strength. Nothing. The unborn child was all that was keeping her sane, and if she lost it

now, there was nothing that could save her.

Kuni pushed open her friend's cabin door, only to have it run smack dab into Mali's chest.

"What's going on!" She screamed, trying to make her way into the cramped room. Malik

grabbed her with his arm and brought her into his chest, kicking the door shut.

"She's...She's...What is she doing again Adonis!" Malik asked in a low confused whisper.

Adonis looked up from his task and sighed. "She's hemorrhaging." He went back to his

task, ignoring the shriek that came from Kuni. "No! No!" She shouted, shaking her head.

Malik brought her closer into his chest and ran his hand down her back for comfort.

"Ssshh...Avila is resting. Don't wake her. We don't need her freaking out on us too..."

Kuni buried her head into his chest and heaved a sigh. "You know what this means

right?" Kuni whispered, choking back her fright. Malik gave a grunt, understanding her

question. "Bakura is going to kill me." He muttered.

* * *

Avila gave a moan of pain as she tried to move her head. Her whole body felt stiff and

hard, as if a rather large man was laying on her. "Bakura...?" She asked, as she managed

to lift her head a little. She felt a cool hand push her back into the cot, then place a wet

cloth onto her forehead. "I'm sorry Avy..." Kuni whispered, as she pushed away wet

strands from her face. Avila forced her eyes open and stared up at her friend in confusion.

"What happened to me...?" She shoved the wet cloth off her forehead then struggled to sit

up. "No! You must rest." Kuni urged as she once again shoved her friend back down.

Avila looked around her and gave a frustrated sigh. "What's going on! Did I faint again?"

This time when she sat up, she caught a glimpse of her body. "Who put my in this dress!"

She asked as she gripped the tattered brown gown. "It was all Malik could find. Everyone

knows you're female now. After the scare you put us through." Once again, Avila was

shoved down into the bed.

"Scare...?" Avila asked, furrowing her brow in confused thought. "You don't remember

what happened?" Kuni asked, raising a brow. Avila shook her head and sat up once again.

This time Kuni gave a frustrated sigh and helped her up. Avila flinched at the sharp pain

she received and placed a hand to her stomach. Her eyes widened and she looked up at

Kuni. "My baby! What happened! I remember...Blood...Lots of it! What happened!" She

screamed, gripping the bed sheets. Kuni sadly bowed her head. "Adonis said...You may

have lost it." Kuni whispered, not wanting to look at Avila. "He says the stress and

depression you were suffering from, caused you to lose the baby." Kuni looked up then

with teary eyes. "I'm so sorry Avy. Adonis tried his best, he says to wait and see.

Malik...He went insane with worry." Kuni placed a hand on Avila's, trying to comfort her.

But Avila just stared at her friend, her face pale and her eyes glazed over. "No...No...No!"

She shouted, pushing Kuni away, causing her to land on the floor with a thump.

"No! I can't lose my child!" She screamed, cupping her stomach with both her hands. "I

can't lose...this...child..." Avila didn't cry. It was as if she couldn't cry anymore. Sadness

had left her body, and all that was left was anger. "This is the Pharaoh's fault!" She

shouted, pushing the sheets away and flinging her legs over the edge of the bed. "No!"

Kuni jumped to her feet and pushed Avila back down. "You need to rest!" But Avila

ignored her and shoved her hands away. Kuni took a step back and bit down on her lower

lip. "Please...Avy...Don't hurt your self. You need to rest. You may still be pregnant. And

if you get up now...You'll lose what little hope we have left." Avila froze from her actions

and looked down at her stomach. "Alright...But I refuse to sit her for more then three

days."

* * *

"Well!" Avila asked, lifting her head up to examine the healer. The old woman looked up

and gave a shake of her head. "I'm trying to communicate with the child. Please refrain from

speaking." The old woman placed her hands on Avila's stomach and began to chant under

her breath, as if the words could somehow cause a response. "This is obscured." Adonis

muttered from the door way. "In all my years of medicine I've never seen this!" Malik just

shook his head. "You Romans...So stupid!"

"Ah ha!" The old woman cried. Avila's head shot up and she stared at the old woman.

"What! What is it!" She cried, a smile breaking over her lips. "You still carry the child

love. And it's a strong one at that." She gave a nod of her head, then moved her hands.

"Would you like to know the sex of the child?" Avila shook her head while tugging her

ragged dress down over her hips. "I already know what it is!" She placed a hand to her

stomach and smiled. "It's a strong healthy boy."

The healer just raised her brow in confusion then shrugged. She'd let her believe what she

wanted. "Well, my work here is done..." She gathered her belongings then rushed out of

the cramped room. Kuni, who sat at the edge of Avila's bed, holding her hand, gave a

laugh. "All this time we were worried and it was fine all along. Should have known! It's

Bakura's spawn!" Malik frowned and crossed his chest with his arms. "It's not funny...I

was worried sick!" He leaned into the door frame and scowled and Kuni. "Oh knock it off

you big baby! Besides...it was fun watching you freak out! Wait till YOU are the father!"

Kuni gave a snicker then turned her attention to her friend.

"So...Do you feel better?" Avila nodded her head and sighed happily. "I'm relieved that

everything is fine with my child...and it was a false miscarriage. And these pass three days

have helped me." Kuni raised a brow in question, causing Avila to laugh and pull out a

scroll, which unrolled and tumbled to the floor in length.

"What in Ra's name is that!" Malik asked, taking a step foreword and examining the

parchment. Avila beamed with delight and shook it open more. "Baby names!" Malik

jumped back in fright and groaned. "Thank Ra Bakura isn't here for this...He'd faint."

Avila smiled and began with the first name. "Abasi?"

Kuni frowned and wrinkled her nose. "Sounds too...stupid...next!" Avila took a piece of

chalk and scratched off the name. "Atum?" Malik snorted from the door way and shook

his head. "Sounds to close to Atemu...It's just missing the E." Avila hastily crossed that

name off as well. "You guys are going to have something wrong with every name!" Avila

cried once she reached the middle of the scroll. Kuni shrugged and gave a yawn. "Believe

me...This is better then what Bakura would do...He'd just tell you to name him Bakura

Junior."

* * *

Bakura jumped from his horse happily. "Finally! Alexandria!" he shouted, grinning

at his surroundings. And from his source of information, the boat had yet docked. He had

time to spare. He looked at all the well stocked stands of goods and smiled. "I wonder if

they have anything worth stealing..." He mused as he made his way towards jewelry

merchant.

"Ah! Good day sir. Would you be interested in a diamond necklace?" Bakura studied the

small, well decorated piece of jewelry then shook his head. "No...do you have any

emeralds?" The man studied Bakura for a moment then smiled. "Why yes I do...Only the

best!" Bakura stood back, crossing his arms over his exposed chest, waiting to see the

right gift worth gracing Avila's neck. "How is this for you sir?" The man held up a simple

gold chain that held a well cut emerald heart. As the man held it, the sun reflected off the

emerald, casting a wave of dancing colors over Bakura's face. "I'll take it!" And with that,

he slammed a bag of gold down, not noticing that he had just purchased a gift the honest

way. Thankfully, he was too entranced to notice his stupidity.

* * *

Avila gave a sigh of happiness. "We're here!" Kuni shouted, jumping with delight as the

great city of Alexandria came into view. Then it hit Avila. Now that they were in

Alexandria, they would be moving onto another boat, heading towards Rome, their new

home. "Why do you look so sad? I thought you would be happy to get off this boat." Kuni

stared at Avila with puzzled eyes. "We're half way there..." Avila whispered, looking

down at her feet. Kuni looked away, twisting her hands together. "oh...that's right..."

Avila turned her back on the city and gave a groan. "I don't want to leave...Please

Kuni...Change your mind and let me go back home...Please?" Avila turned to face her

friend, giving her the best puppy face she could muster.

"Aw Avila! Please don't stoop that low." Adonis cheered beside her. Avila jumped a little

then smiled at the doctor. "Oh! Adonis...How are you today?" Avila smiled, leaning back

on the railing. "Aw...I'm doing well. And you? You look like you're doing better...The

baby?" He looked down at her stomach and smiled. "Haku is doing well..." She beamed,

using the one baby name she honored above all. She had taken away the M and replaced it

with an H. In memory of her little brother. She didn't know if she could stand calling him

Maku and not cry. "Haku? Sounds just right for a strong young boy...But how do you

know it's a boy?" he asked, raising a brow. Avila just smiled and cradled her stomach. "I

just know. Bakura was the father. Only makes sense for his son to be strong."

Adonis shrugged his shoulders then smiled. "Well...if you say so." He studied Avila's face

and couldn't help but enlarge his smile. Her shoulder length hair was free of its usual

thong, flying in the breeze. Her green emerald eyes shone with a glimmer he had not seen

before, and her face was flushed from excitement. Adonis couldn't help but fall for her

beauty. "Where do you plan on going after we reach Alexandria?" Kuni asked, breaking

him of his trance. Kuni stared at him, noticing the trance like way he was staring at Avila.

But Avila hadn't noticed. She had been to busy melting over her unborn babe.

"Well...I plan on jumping onto another boat, which heads straight for Rome. I do believe it's

the same boat you two are staying on." Avila looked up and gave a sigh of relief. "Thank

you Ra. If I were to have another scare like I did just a week ago and not have a doctor, I

would freak!" Adonis gave her a warm smile and bowed his head. "I just like to help."

Kuni looked from Adonis to Avila and smiled faintly. Avila needed another love life, and

Adonis looked like a nice enough man. Someone who could support her and a child.

Heck, maybe even Malik and Kuni. "I'm just going to go pack the rest of our

belongings...We'll be docking soon." Kuni rushed off, hiding a smile behind her hand.

"Watch your step!" Adonis wrapped his arm around Avila's waist and helped her carefully

walk down the ramp. "I need to get used to being on land now!" She laughed, actually

excited for once. A smile on her lips, a smile that Kuni hadn't seen for weeks. Kuni

nudged Malik and grinned. "Aren't they cute together!" Malik frowned, then glared at

Kuni. "So...We're a matchmaker now aren't we?" Kuni frowned and crossed her stomach

with her arms. "You make it sound like a bad thing. Avila needs love and happiness...I

was only helping the both of them. Besides, she's going to have a baby. She needs someone

to support her!" Malik just shook his head. "Sometimes, Kuni...You can be really naive.

Don't you think he can support her." and with that, Malik pointed to the white hair thief

who stood on the dock, glaring at Adonis who just happened to still have his arm wrapped

around Avila's waist.

* * *

**WOOT! GO YUNIE! Yunie rocks! oh ya! I'm bad! Oh ya! Oh ya! Ok...enough of**

**my dancing...so...what did you think...oh! Bakura's back and he just got a rude**

**awakening! Anyways, read and review...and I mean it! Last time, Yunie sat here for**

**days without a review! sobs**


	24. rough love

**Sorry people, I just got a chance to update this, because my computer broke...So, this chapter sucks and I can't edit it because I'm on a school computer and don't have time...I'm just lucky that I saved this chapter onto my floppy disk before my computer crashed! XP yay for me!**

**Anyways, here is my crappy chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Adonis smiled down at Avila, trying to brush off the fact that he had his arm Wrapped around her waste. "Adonis! I can walk by myself." Avila pushed his arm away and smiled up at him. "But thank you...With out you...My baby probably still wouldn't be in my womb." Avila bowed her head in respect, knowing that her thanks wasn't enough. She didn't know how to repay the man, especially since he saved the one last thing tying her to Bakura.

"No need to thank me Avila. It was nothing at all. And I'm glad to see you all smiles today. I take it you're relieved to be off the boat?" He raised a golden brow in question, a small knowing smile turning the corners of his lips. "Of course. I don't think I would have lasted another day on that rickety old piece of shi-"

"Ah! A lady should never say such words!" Adonis cried, covering her mouth with his hand. Avila blinked in surprise then pushed his hand away. "Adonis. I thought you would have figured out by now, that I'm not like most women. I will say what I please, when I please. Such as, I think the Pharaoh is a good for nothing son of a jackass, who's shit, is more worth worshiping then him!" Adonis cringed at the words, and then shook it off. "I should have known. Very well then, say what you please." He gave a low chuckle then lightly gripped her elbow, leading her down the ramp as if she were to fall at any moment.

"Adonis. I am capeable of walking you know." Avila muttered, yanking her arm away from his grasp once again. She lifted her head into the air, stubbornness set in her posture, and began to power walk down the remaining plank. "Avila! Wait!" Kuni cried, rushing after Avila's form. Avila hadn't heard her friend over the commotion still set on proving she was well enough to walk on her own. "Avila! Wait! Bakura!" Kuni began to wave her arms wildly, hoping to catch her friend's attention.

"Don't worry." Malik smirked, pulling back on Kuni's shoulders. "He'll go to her..." He whispered, pointing out Bakura, who was advancing towards her with long angry strides.

* * *

"Alright! I get it now...you like to be independent." Adonis cried, rushing after Avila's form. Avila gave a triumphant smile and turned to face him. "I'm glad you finally realized that Adonis...you really can be bright if you want to. I thought it was just normal for men to be idiots." Adonis raised a brow in response, then broke into a smile as well. 

"Well...the young lady has a sharp tongue. Most impressive." Adonis looked down at her with admiring eyes, and Avila knew right away what his thoughts were. She was in all sense single, and about to have a child. If her suspicions were right, he planned on stepping in and supporting her in her time of need. Avila shook her head and turned away from him.

"No Adonis...It won't work..." She whispered, before taking another step away from him. "What? What do you mean it won't work?" Adonis asked, as if he knew the subject right away. He lightly grabbed her elbow and spun her around so she faced him.

"I'm in love with a dead man, Adonis...he may never come back to me, but I still love him. No matter what. I have vowed to never fall in love again. I'm sorry." Avila stared up at him with hard green eyes, determined to show him she had no feelings for him. "I see..." he whispered, still holding her elbow.

She glanced at his facial expression, noting that his jaw was clamped shut and his eyes were hard and cold. "Avila...I-" Adonis was cut off, when an arm reached out and knocked his hand off of Avila's arm, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her backwards. "Avila shrieked in panic and began to lash out with her legs. "let me down!" She screamed, digging her nails into the bronzed arm wrapped around her waist. Suddenly she was placed on her feet and shoved backwards, causing her to lose sight of Adonis behind a large figure with white hair. White hair? Avila gasped as she noticed the choppy, uneven powder white hair.

His name lingered on her lips, a breath away from being uttered. She wanted it to be him, so bad. But she was afraid that if she did say his name, he would vanish into a puff of smoke. A dream. Just like when she thought she had seen him on the horse, holding her close and safely. She was just waiting for him to disappear.

"I don't like it when others touch my property." He growled, staring Adonis down with red brown eyes. Death was etched in them, daring Adonis to make a move. Just looking at Bakura told you he was thirsting for blood. He held his sword in his hand, at the ready, waiting for the right moment to strike him down. Adonis looked from Avila to Bakura and sucked in his breath. "You must be the man she was talking about..." He muttered, running a shaky hand through his hair.

He had never fought before with a blade, so he knew he was in for it. He was hoping that this, 'lover' would accept his apology and allow him to leave peacefully. Adonis glanced up into the stern face of the man, and knew instantly that his thoughts were wrong. There was no mercy in the mans eyes, and he held a pretty tight grip on the hilt of his sword.

Avila, still stunned, took a step forward, wanting to see the face of this new comer. She had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, telling her that this was the man, this was her lover, Bakura. She reached her hand out, half expecting to touch air and not the fluffy white locks. She sucked in her breath when she came in contact with the strands, the silky powder white hairs sliding through her fingers. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself. It was him. No one else had white hair, unless they were old.

Avila felt her head swim with relief and wonder, causing her to tumble forward. But she could care less. He was here, here with her. And she planned on keeping it that way. Bakura gritted his teeth as he felt her light fluttery touch against his neck. It sent a shiver down his spine, which raised the hairs on the back of his neck. He could smell her feminine fragrance wafting around him, filling his nostrils and causing his knees to buckle. But he couldn't show his weakness. He pushed the thought of her from his mind, staring at Adonis while he gathered his thoughts together.

Just the sight of him wrapped around his woman made his blood boil. And it didn't help any that Avila hadn't acted all too violent. It almost looked as if she was enjoying it. Now he felt her hand move down his neck, touching and caressing his brown skin. He was tempted to turn around and attack her with his lips, claiming what he wanted. But he resisted the urge and continued to stare at the pale man in front of him. " You don't seem to understand..." Adonis began after a moment of acquired silence.

Bakura just gave a grunt and continued to stare him down. Adonis gave a sigh and ran his hand through his hair once again, trying to calm his nerves. Bakura opened his mouth, ready to retort at the pale man once again, when Adonis shouted in alarm. "Catch her!" Bakura spun around quickly, barely catching Avila in his arms. He furrowed his brow as he watched the smile on her face spread and her eyes flutter shut. He gave a growl, then tossed a look at Adonis.

"This isn't over…" And with that said, he swopped Avila into his arms, and briskly walked off, heading towards a frantic Kuni and smirking Malik. "Long time no see…How was hell?" Malik asked, still holding Kuni back with one of his arms. Bakura merely grunted and shoved passed his friend. "Let's find a place to sleep tonight…" he barked over his shoulder. "And make sure that blonde guy follows...I'm not finished with him yet..." And with that, he stalked off, planning who know's what in that psychotic head of his.

Kuni glanced from a pale, shakingAdonis to inraged, stompingBakura and gave a heavy sigh. "See?" Malik asked as Bakura's figure faded into the crowd. "He's pissed!"

* * *

Bakura kicked open the inn door and slowly walked through the door way, watching Avila's head and making sure he didn't bang it into anything. He strode to the counter and searched for the inn keeper. "Ello. May I elp you?" A young woman who looked to be around her late teens, appeared behind the counter. She had long black hair and dark brown almond shaped eyes. 

Bakura looked her up and down then shifted Avila in his arms. "I need two rooms…" The girl raised a brow in confusion then merely shrugged. "Right zis way…" She gave a light smile, then walked around the counter, leading Bakura towards the stairs.

Bakura didn't feel like waiting for Malik or Kuni. He wanted to get in that room where he and Avila would be alone. No blonde man. No annoying Kuni. And no taunting Malik.

"Here is one of zee rooms…" The girl motioned to the opened door and smiled. "You can place zee girl down and I shall show you to zee room for you."

Bakura just shoved past her, shutting the door behind him, right into her astonishedface.

He turned to study the room and frowned in distaste. There was a simple wooden table in the corner, and a narrow cot in the middle of the room. Dust littered the place as if it was it's one decretive. Bakura strode to the cot and gently placed Avila down, making sure he didn't wake her. He stared down at her for a moment then took a step back, wanting her to wake, on her own of course. Half of him wanted to just shake her awake and ravish her here and now, but he restrained himself by moving his gaze to her stomach. He was glad that her stomach hadn't developed yet, otherwise, his night would be disappointing. (snicker)

He sat there, staring at her for about twenty minutes, watching her chest rise and fall.

Feeling like she was being watched (I hate that feeling), Avila slowly opened her eyes, blinking them into focus. She gasped as Bakura came into view and she bolted upright. "Bakura." She breathed, still not believe what she saw.

He was on her in a heart beat, pushing her back into the cot and grabbing at her clothes. Avila could barely breath, his weight was crushing her into the bed, immobilizing her. His mouth found her lips, crashing into hers with harsh demand, while his fingers fumbled with the tattered brown dress she wore. Avila stared up into his face, his eyes were closed and his hair fell into his face. After what seemed forever she pulled away, gasping for air.

"Bakura!" She choked, trying to wiggle away from him to catch her breath. Bakura grabbed her hips and stopped her movement, which only seem to cause him more pain then anything else. (If you catch my drift…I don't feel like being too dirty right now XD)

Avila felt a shiver run up her body as his large warm hands touched her. It had been so long since she had felt him, and wanted to cherish this moment. But she would not have himso demanding!

"Bakura! Don't be so rough…" She barked, trying once again to move out from under him. "Avila…I said no other men…" was his only reply as he held onto her with an iron grip. Avila's eyes grew wide in response and blinked in confusion. "Men? I was with no other men!" She glared up at him. "What the hell are you implying!" She tore at his fingers, but to no avail.

Bakura ignored her with a gruntand returned back to his task of undressing her. Avila grew angry, her face flaming. She smacked athis hands and shoved at his chest. "What are you implying Bakura!" She indeed want him to make love to her, but not if he was thinking what she thought he was thinking.

He didn't reply, he grabbed her wrist with one of his large hands and shoved them above her head into the mattress. Avila gasped and began to twist beneath him fiercely. "Bakura…What are you implying!" She wanted the answer, even though she had a pretty good feeling she already knew.

"That man!" Finally, he had barked the answer, the answer that Avila had some howexpected. ButBakura didn't wait for her reply, he tore the dress from her body and tossed it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed. Avila forgot all about the argument and stared up at him with glazed eyes. Her naked body pressed against his had her dazed, in a trance, and wanting more of what he offered. Her whole body began to tingle with a sensation she remembered.

With in seconds he was undressed as well and hovering over her nude body, devouring her with his eyes. Eating her alive with those brown orbs.

"Mine!" He moved his hands so they were entwined with hers, yet still pinning her down. Avila knew what was coming, and she could tell he was not going to be gentle. That was like asking for rain in a drought.

Bakura moved between her legs and took her harshly, not waiting for anything. Avila arched her back, squeezing his fingers that were clasped with her own. She had not expected such violent love making. (God! Bakura is saying 'hi' to his child! Poor child! He's being poked! XP Ech, I'm being dirty now!) She had wanted a gentle reunion, but some how knew that would not be.

Avila felt her body tense with pleasure and couldn't help but call out his name, loving the white hot heat surrounding her as he moved. It was as if he was stroking some inner fire, a fire that she had no idea would everbe quenched again. Stars began to float in her minds eye, dancing around her, beging her to come fly with the. And fly she did. Touching the flying embers with the tips of her fingers. His name came in gasps now, as the pace quickened and the heat intensafied.

She felt the climax approaching, squeezing his hips with her knees, closing her eyes and tossing her head back. "Bakura..."

Their bodies were one. Their breath. Their love. It was as if she was soaringwith him, reaching new heighs, touching what no man could touch in real life. Reaching a paradise that onlythey would ever reach.

"Bakura…" She moaned softly. Bakura felt her shudder beneath him, gritting his teeth as he found his own fulfillment. He collapsed on top of her, panting for air. Their bodies stuck together with sweat as they recovered from their love making. Violent love making at that.

Avila tugged her hands free and began to play with the damp strands of white hair sticking to his forehead. "There was no other man…Only you…Only you…" She whispered it over and over again, as if she was cooing him to sleep. After what seemed forever, he sat up and grabbed for her hand, bringing her to her feet. She blinked her eyes open from the sleep that called to her.

"Where are we going?" She asked, looking at him with curiosity. Bakura grinned and pulled her into his body, their heated flesh touching each other and once again sending shivers up and down her spine.

"We're going to try something new…" He whispered into her ear, pushing her towards the table in the corner. Avila's eyes widened. "The table!"

Bakura merely chuckled and continued to push her towards the rather unstable looking piece of wooden structure.

"If it breaks, which most likely it will, I'll catch you and slam you into the wall."

* * *

I know it was rather short, but like I've said, my computer broke, I have issues, and my mom wants me off the computer! Sorry! 


	25. A fight like none other

**Chapter 25**

**Alright everyone…My computer is still broken, but thankfully, I'm taking a computer class this year, so I have access to a typing program…I'm sorry for the short chapter last time, I was trying to update it as soon as I could… And I was limited on time…so, if you can tell, I was in a rush…**

**But I really wanted to update for all you adoring…err…Fans! Might as well make myself happy, eh?**

**And, my updates will take longer for me to update…Yes, I have a computer, and a floppy disk…BUT! I only have this class for an hour, and out of that hour I only have maybe, 30 min max to type…so, be happy!**

**Err…my friend Jenny is looking over my shoulder…I might have to censure this, due to the fact she's a goody goody! XP

* * *

**

Avila woke to a knock at the door, and groaned in response. Her whole body ached, and her stomach swam with sickness. Bakura, who was thrown all over the bed, was snoring loudly beside her. Avila shoved his arm off her chest and rolled over, placing her cold feet onto the bare, dusty floor. She wrapped one of her arms around her churning stomach, and used the other to guide her through the dark room.

The knock came again and Avila gritted her teeth. "Coming! Hold your horses still!" She bent over, picking up Bakura's red cloak and draping it over her shoulders, covering her nude body. Avila took some unsteady steps, cringing in pain, cursing under her breath. Finally she reached the door, and once she unbolted it, it flew open.

Adonis grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hall way. "Avila..." His mouth crashed into hers, causing her eyes to widen in response. Shock over took her body and left her frozen where she stood. Adonis pulled away panting and staring down at her. Avila stared back at him, her eyes still dazed. "I can't stop thinking about you Avila...Please..."

Realization struck Avila hard. "Damn you!" She raised her hand and brought it across his face, causing a loud smack to ring through the halls. "You know I'm in love with Bakura...You Know I belong to him. How dare you assault me in such a way?" Avila turned on her heels, trying to head back into the small room she had just spent the night with Bakura in.

Adonis reached for her hand and dragged her backwards. "Avila, he's a killer. You don't need a man like that. You need me...The one that saved your child. I could care for both of you. Take you far from here. You wouldn't have to worry about the Pharaoh or being tracked down. Please. I could give you and your son a good life."

Avila stared up at him and noticed the hope shinning in his eyes. "No Adonis. And if you ever mention this or repeat this action, I shall make sure that Bakura has his way with you. I've held him back so far...don't let me drop his leash."

Avila turned her back on him, slipping back into the room, securely bolting the door shut once again. She leaned against the door and breathed in deeply.

"Who was that?" Bakura asked from the bed. Avila opened her eyes and glanced up at him. "Kuni...It was nothing...Go back to sleep." Avila felt as if her head was spinning and couldn't seem to catch her breath. Had she provoked Adonis in any way? No. She couldn't have.

"Come here..." He whispered gruffly, pulling the covers back to make room for her. Avila sighed, knowing that sleep was all that she needed to clear her thoughts and turning stomach. She slowly tip toed towards him, still wincing from her aches and pains. Finally when she reached the bed side Bakura reached his hands out to her, pulling her beside him and tucking her into his side.

"Do you want to tell me anything?" He whispered into her hair, taking a deep breath.

Avila hesitated for a moment, then shook her head in response. "No. I have nothing to say." She stared at the wall for a while, listening to Bakura's breathing, then slowly closed her eyes as the sun began to rise into the sky. Bringing a new day, with new conflicts.

* * *

Kuni slipped into Avila's room, peeking over the mound of blankets that she knew was her friend. "Avy?" She whispered, waiting for her friend to respond. Avila gave a moan of protest and snuggled into the blankets, only to have her eyes pop open. Bakura was no longer by her side. "Avila...you up?" Kuni climbed onto the bed then peeked over the covers, coming in contact with a pair of blood shot green eyes. "Wow, you look like you didn't get any sleep at all!"

Avila moaned, shoving her head back under the covers and closing her eyes. "Avila...You must get up. Bakura, Malik and Adonis have left to gather some supplies and what not. He said he wanted you ready by the time he got back."

Avila snorted, shoving back into the warmth of her blankets. "Avila, he sent for a bath." Kuni smiled as Avila kicked the blankets off and swung out of bed. "Where is it?" She asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes. "The girl is bringing it." Kuni crawled off the bed, pulling down the hem of her skirt. Avila's eyes widened in response. "You're...You're wearing a dress!"

Kuni frowned then crossed her chest with her arms. "He made me." Avila laughed, standing up and tucking the corner of Bakura's robe inside to hide her nude body.

"I heard you last night." Kuni shivered as she remarked. "Oh really? Why were you listening?" Avila raised a brow, a smirk crossing her face as she walked towards the door. "It wasn't like I WANTED to hear...it's just that these walls are so paper thin! I can't help but hear!" Avila chuckled to herself as she unbolted the door and peeked her head out.

"Where is she? I want some breakfast! I'm starved..." Kuni sighed and followed her friend. "That wench is a good for nothing hornball! She only thinks of Bakura and Malik. I swear, she acts all sweet and docile around them, and then when they leave she treats me like crap!" Avila wrinkled her nose at the thought of her eyeing Bakura. "Want to play a little game?" Avila asked, a wicked smile crossing her lips. Kuni narrowed her eyes. "Does this involve something life threatening?"

Avila laughed, placing a hand to her stomach, something she had been doinglatelywithout realizing it. "Oh, no. It's just going to be a small harmless prank...for us that is." Kuni grinned, pulling Avila back into the room and shutting the door.

"I like how you think Avy..."

* * *

Adonis trudged behind them, keeping a weary eye on Bakura's back, as if expecting him to turn on him at any moment. "And this?" Malik lifted up a loaf of bread and sniffed it. Bakura gave a grunt and Malik slipped it into the bag. (Five finger discount! ) "And make sure you grab some figs and cheese." Bakura tossed an onion and pepper over his shoulder, expecting Malik to catch them. And he did.

Adonis felt a sense of guilt over take him as he watched them plunder the stands of men and women trying to make an honest living. He gritted his teeth, trying to ignore what he was doing to all the poor and innocent couples. How could she love such a man?

"Do you want anything else oh mighty one?" Malik sneered as he shoved some wrapped fish into the sack as well. "Yes...I want to stop by a clothing stand. Avila needs some new clothing..." Malik rolled his eyes then continued to follow. "Are you coming Adonis?" Bakura growled, turning to look over his shoulder. Adonis, who had paused a while back, gave Bakura a glare as if defying him with his eyes yet complying with his body. He shook his head yes, then took an unsteady step forward. Bakura gave a crooked grin then turned back around, heading for a near by clothing stall.

"You don't want to hold back do you? You're tempted to take him out right now huh?" Malik asked knowingly. "What makes you think that? The way I grumble about it...or how I treat him like shit?" Bakura responded sarcastically. Malik smirked, tossing the loaded bag over his shoulder.

Bakura stopped in front of clothing stall and examined the clothing that was for sale. An old woman limped over to him, a crinkled smile spreading over her face. Something wrenched at Adonis's heart. "He can't steal from her too..." He whispered lightly to himself. He watched as Bakura lifted a light violet gown up andshake his head in disapproval. "Do you have anything befitting a queen?" The old woman's smile faded somewhat in surprise, then returned in anticipation. "Why yes. It's in the back. Let me go grab it!"

Malik snickered beside Bakura. "Now Avila is a 'Queen'. You must really spoil her huh?" Bakura just smiled. "She's the Queen of thieves." Malik snorted, tossing his friend a cocky grin. "Just like you are the King of Thieves? Why must you have all the good titles!" Bakura just shrugged. "Maybe it means I'm better then you?"

Malik opened his mouth, about to reply when the woman came rushing back, a wrapped object hanging in her arms like a doll. "Here you are sir. My best work yet. It's fit for royalty!" Bakura grabbed it from her and ripped the wrapping off. He was greeted by a soft cream fabric that felt weightless. The seams were sewed with golden thread and had an elaborate design of small white lilies. The top cut into a V shape that would no doubt expose what was Bakura's property. Well, in his eyes that is. There was a slit that ran from the lower part of the thigh all the way to the ground, golden threads interlaced between. "Is it good enough for your 'Queen'?" Malik mocked beside him, examining the gown with his violet eyes. Adonis studied the gown as well, picturing Avila's slender form gracing it's folds. He snapped out of his trance as Bakura shoved the gown into the sack he carried. "Thanks old wench." And with that he stalked off. Adonis gritted his teeth then rushed forward, pulling out his gold sack and tossing a few coins tot he woman. "That should cover it right?" She looked down at her profit then frowned. "Not even half..." Adonis sighed then threw the whole bag at her. "Keep it all." and with that he rushed off after Bakura.

* * *

Kuni peeked her head around the corner and slyly smiled to herself. The Inn girl stood behind her wooden table, counting her gold, tossing each coin into a bag. Kuni cleared her throat then took a step from around the corner. She gave a cough of announcement and waited for her to turn. She looked up then quickly hid the money she had just been counting.

"Yesh?" She tilted her head to the side and attempted a smile. "Hello. Me and my friend were just wondering if we could have some breakfast...You know...food?" Kuni hooked her hands behind her back and began to sway childishly. The girl blinked then nodded. "I zhall bring it up az zoon az possible." Kuni bowed her head. "Perfect..."

She rushed back upstairs, eager to tell Avila that the plan was set.

* * *

"Is it all set? Is she coming yet?" Avila grabbed a handful of figs that she had pulled out of her food supply sack. She jiggled them around in her hands then smirked. "I can't wait to pelt these at her!" Kuni laughed beside her, juggling her own figs and other fruit. "I can't wait to see the look on her face!"

Kuni went quiet, placing her ear to the wall, listening for footsteps of any kind. "Do you hear anything?" Avila whispered. Kuni's face flushed and she backed away. "Someone's coming!" She positioned herself in front of the door, her arm raised in the air. "Ready!" The door knob began to turn slowly, and Avila smiled in anticipation. "Now!" She screamed. The door flew open and the ammo was flung at their victim. Avila giggled with delight. Kuni gasped beside her, dropping her remaining fruit. Avila looked over at Kuni then back at their victim. She then gasped as well, her jaw dropping. There stood Bakura covered in slime and food. He just stared at her, a look that she couldn't read. He raised a brow, rubbing at the slime on his bare chest then looking at it. "she did it..." Kuni pointed at Avila and then quickly rushed out of the room.

"Here iz zee food..." The Inn girl walked into the room then paused. Her eyes widened then she frowned. "Well. I hope you know dat you are cleaning dis mess!" She placed the tray down that held some roasted pigeon and some treats, then stomped out of the room.

Bakura waited till the girl left the room, then kicked the door shut. "you know...That wasn't very nice. Especially after I went and bought you some gifts..."

He stalked towards her, a death glimmer dancing in his brown eyes. Avila backed up, a nervous smile on her face. "I'm pregnant...don't forget!" Bakura paused, then threw his head back and laughed. "I can always make another...it isn't that hard..." He grabbed her waist and pulled her into his chest. "all I want is a kiss...Close your eyes..." Avila studied him closely then gave in by closing her eyes. She puckered her lips, expecting his to touch hers. Instead something squishy smashed into her face. Avila's eyes flew open as sticky juice from a fig spread all over her face. "Hey!" She screamed staring up at a smirking Bakura. "Dear...it's called payback..." He then leaned forward and began to lick the juice from her lips.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long! TT I'm trying...really I am! and I didn't really proof read this..so..heh heh! 


	26. Keep the threat

Chapter 26

Keep the threat:

Avila placed a hand to her now slightly bulging stomach, smiling to herself as she felt a kick. Bakura, who was sitting behind her astride a horse, looked over her shoulder and placed a hand upon hers. "Did you feel that?" Avila whispered, as if speaking too loudly would break the trance she was in. Bakura gave a grunt of response then quickly pulled his hand away. Avila wrinkled her brow in disappointment. He didn't seem at all thrilled about their child kicking for the first time. It had been 2 months since they had come together and he seemed more distant then before. It was as if some unknown demon was eating at him from the inside, burning a whole through his chest.

Avila removed her hand from her now still belly and turned to Adonis who was astride another horse beside them. She gave a roll of her eyes and then smiled. "Traveling is so tiresome…Why can't we just stay in one Ra damned place! I'm tired of just sitting here!" Avila, who was now showing the first stages of pregnancy, began to get frustrated. She was always staying inside, or laying around. Bakura's orders. She hadn't picked up a sword in months, only because Bakura forbid it along with everyone else. Kuni had every sharp object that could have even been considered a weapon put away. Avila had argued that if she had been left to fend for herself that she would surely die. Then Bakura began a heated battle about "men's" jobs… "Protect their property." Which, in this case, meant Kuni and Avila.

Kuni and Malik hadn't yet taken another step further into their relationship. Avila had often caught Kuni glancing at Malik with longing, waiting for him to make the next move. But for some reason, they kept their distance. Always making sure they slept in solos, never asking the other for warmth.

Adonis returned the smile that Avila had graced him with, and then quickly turned away, not being able to stand the image of Bakura wrapped around her. These pass 2 months had been torture for him. The only reason he stayed was because Bakura still had not yet decided what he was going to do with him, and because Adonis was a love sick puppy trailing after Avila. Kuni, who sat upon Malik's lap, faced Avila and wrinkled her nose.

"Says the one who didn't want to be caught again!" Avila shrugged then sunk back into Bakura's chest, sighing as she once again placed her hand upon her belly. It seemed like it had been so long ago since their encounter with the Pharaoh. As if he had dropped off the face of the earth. Sure they had had their run ins with the guards, but they were mostly hunted down for robbing, not for sick twisted plans of the Pharaoh's.

"We rest." Bakura remarked, pulling the reigns of their horse to a stop near an oasis. Avila gave a relieved smile and waited patiently for Bakura to ease her down from the horse. Once on the ground she waddled towards the crystal clear water that beckoned her. And the shade that would keep the suns harmful rays off her skin, which had become more delicate during pregnancy.

Adonis watched as she and Kuni trotted off to the shade, noticing how her hips swayed in a new and unfamiliar way. Malik cleared his throat, glaring at Adonis, knowing full well what he was staring at. Adonis gave a nervous glace towards Bakura and was relieved to notice he was stalking off into the desert.

* * *

Bakura reached into his pocket and brushed his fingers against the necklace that he had bought so long ago. He gritted his teeth and kicked at the sand. She was hiding it from him. Keeping that one night all to herself. And why was he letting it affect him so? Why did he let one incident play through his mind? Was it the fact that she was covering up for Adonis? Making sure that Bakura's anger didn't reach it's limits and strangle him? Was she protecting him! Bakura gave a frustrated scream at the thought of her shielding him from his anger, which was now bubbling in his veins and poisoning his thoughts. Blood! He wanted to spill his blood. Cause it's crimson river to flow upon the sand, until there was no more fluids left in his body. He wanted to torture him for looking at Avila, longing for her. Didn't he know when to back off? But why did Bakura keep Adonis with them? Was it to give Avila a choice? To see who she would choose?

She said she was with Bakura, but Bakura felt as if she had feelings for Adonis as well. And he didn't know for sure what had happened between them while he was gone. Malik and Kuni had said nothing of their relationship, or if they had even had one. So Bakura felt as if he was in the dark, crowded by untold secrets. Even though there weren't any.

Bakura, now over come with a rush of anger, pulled the necklace from his pocket and tossed it through the air. Watching as it landed with a plop into the warm sand. Bakura turned on his heel and walked back to the oasis. He caught sight of Adonis and sneered, causing him to jump in fright.

"Bakura…you alright?" Malik asked as he pulled out the sack of food. Bakura merely grunted, stalking off towards the oasis, where Avila and Kuni sat dangling their feet into the clear sparkling water. Bakura marched over to where Avila sat and grabbed her by the shoulders. Avila gave a gasp of surprise, only to be cut short by the jerk of his arms, which brought her to her feet. Without saying a word he crashed his mouth to hers in a demanding kiss. Avila stared up at him as he forced his tongue into her mouth. 'What's wrong with him!' she thought as she fell into his body, her belly rubbing against his strong hard stomach.

Avila felt as if he was sucking the air from her. She felt her face flame with lack of air and her lungs burn with fire. She pushed at his chest and broke the contact of their lips. "Bakura! Why are you so demanding and rough! What was that all about!" Bakura just stared down at her, studying her eyes. "I'm leaving." He murmured. Avila took a step back and stared up at him. "Where are you going!" Panic flashed through her eyes at the thought of him being gone.

"I need to finish something I've started…Don't worry about me…I'll return." Avila frowned in response then pulled away. "Fine! Go then! You've only been with me 2 months then decide to leave again! MEN! I will never understand you!" She stalked away, muttering under her breath. Kuni looked from Bakura to Malik, and then rushed after Avila. "Avy! Wait!"

Malik studied Bakura for a moment then sighed. "The Pharaoh? Is that it? You going back to remind him of your threat? I mean, he hasn't bothered us so far…" Bakura ignored his friend and just walked off.

Malik shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Ra damn him. I hate it when he has something bugging him…" Malik gave an exasperated sigh and turned around to find Avila kicking at a near by rock, then jumping back with a shout and clutching her foot in mid air, dancing around like a complete idiot.

"Don't take so long to come home this time…" Malik muttered as he watched Adonis rush forward and inspect her injured foot.

* * *

Avila stared into the cackling fire, watching as the flames licked at the wood, making it turn a black charcoal color. Kuni nudged her, trying to place a bowel of soup into her hands. "Eat Avy. You haven't eaten in two days…He'll be back, he said he would."

Avila pushed the bowel away and sighed. "It's not that Kuni. It's been two months now, and within those two months he's been acting weird. He hasn't been himself…It eats me alive at night to think it could have been something I did…" Avila sighed, leaning forward and placing her elbows on her knees, tucking her fists under her chin. Malik, who sat across from her wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"But Avila, if it had been something you had done, wouldn't Bakura growled about it? Him being the grouch he is?" Kuni asked, once again shoving the bowel in front of Avila's face, hoping the aroma would make her want food. Surely the child she carried was hungry. But once again Avila shoved it away. Kuni finally gave up and placed it down beside her, digging into her own bowel of soup.

"Avila…Do you know where Bakura went? Do you even know what he has to do?" Malik asked, leaning back and studying her with lavender eyes. Eyes that knew something she didn't. Avila shot up from her sitting position and glared at him. "You know something! Tell me!" Malik just shrugged, not uttering what she wanted to hear. Avila stomped her foot in annoyance and continued to glare at him.

Adonis watched as Avila's eyes flashed from that of anger to sadness. It was as if she was falling apart right in front of him. He had never seen such a strong girl break before. In all his time knowing her, he always saw her as strong, never near tears. That's when reality struck him. She loved Bakura, and there was no changing that. None of his actions mattered to her, for she did the same. Adonis felt as if his heart broke into millions of large shards, falling one by one out of his chest and hitting the floor with a crash. Why did he still peruse her? There was no hope for him, even though he prayed to Ra ever damn day, wanting there to be some.

Adonis stood up and glanced at Avila's still watered eyes, watching the fire light dance upon them, causing a glow to emit from them shinning like true gems. 'I will never forget this look' he thought to himself. Because, where he was going, there would be no oval face for him to glance upon. No emerald green eyes to enchant him. No soft delicate lips to turn into a smile for him. He needed to move on. End this torment that he willingly placed upon himself. He would, no doubt, be gone before dawn.

* * *

Bakura leaned against the palace walls, watching as the Pharaoh leisurely soaked in his large bath house. Bakura had been watching the poor fool for two days now, and he never seemed to go anywhere without at least one guard. It appeared that Atemu hadn't taken Bakura's threat lightly. He actually feared him!

Bakura pushed off the wall with a smirk, and drew out his dagger, the one he planned to use on the unbeknownst Pharaoh.

"Bring me some figs!" Atemu cried, while clapping his hands. A servant appeared from the shadows, carrying a tray of thinly sliced figs. She knelt down, displaying the tray of goods to her master. Atemu picked one up without even looking at it, and plopped it into his mouth, closing his eyes and savoring the taste. "Now bring me a glass of wine." He commanded to the maid, waving her away with his hand. She bowed her head and slowly walked up to retrieve his request. Bakura felt adrenaline pump through his veins, knowing that now was as good a time as ever. He watched the Pharaoh's head as it fell backward into the water, soaking his long strands of blonde golden hair. His violet eyes were closed in relaxation. The guard he had standing near the pool would be nothing to Bakura, merely a test of how quick he could kill a man before he uttered a word.

He tip toed up to the edge of the pool and quickly sliced the neck of the guard, making sure to catch him before he hit the ground with a thump. But unfortunately, Atemu heard the sounds of a struggle and quickly darted up in the water.

"You! GUARDS!" he began to frantically paddle away, fearing for his life. Not wanting to end his time of rule here and now. This wasn't going as Bakura had planned. He wanted to make this fast and easy. Atemu's eyes enlarged in panic as Bakura stepped into the water, still planning on completing his deed. He would not leave this palace until the Pharaoh was dead, and buried six feet under. Ra knows he deserved it. After everything he had done to Bakura. Sure, Bakura has done his share of evil deeds, but none so low as taking another mans woman. They had always come to him willing. (Oh my flipping Ra! I just had to put that!)

Atemu was now splashing around wildly, as if the more water he flung at Bakura would cause him to slow down. Bakura slipped the dagger between his teeth and began to use his arms to slice through the water, making him advance with speed. Atemu felt his heart jump into his throat as he sunk into the pool helplessly. There was nothing he could do, and no one to save him. Sadly, his guards had not heard his plea… Or had just not felt like running to his aid.

* * *

Kuni sighed as she watched Avila toss onto her back in sleep. A soft whimper escaped her lips, telling Kuni that once again she was having a dream of Bakura. Which she often had. But who could blame her? Ever since they had left the Inn, Bakura had been acting cold towards her. Sure he tends to her needs and cares for her, but he always seemed to have this cold air around him that screamed anger.

"She dreaming again?" Malik whispered as he took a seat beside Kuni. Kuni gave a nod then looked behind him. "Did you find Adonis?" She already new the answer before he responded. She knew Malik wouldn't bring Adonis back, even if he had found him. Adonis being gone, only helped them. At least, that's how Malik and Bakura saw it. But, did they know how he had often saved Avila's life? Not to mention Kuni's? Any time they were Ill, or weren't feeling to well, he was beside them in a heart beat with some odd tasting tonic. The tonic was so repulsing that it made them want to gag but, it always seemed to work.

"He left on purpose, there's no point in tracking him down…" Kuni glanced up at Malik and narrowed her eyes at him. "You don't seem to care at all that he left. Why don't we just throw a party then! You know Avila cares! He only saved her child's life!"

"He only saved it once, and I believe Bakura repaid him for that by sparing his life!" Kuni didn't know why she was starting an argument with him, the stupid lout. But something inside her burst, causing her to pull some unknown rage from her body. "Wow! He spared his life! How honorable he is! Not like Adonis had done anything to warrant his wrath to begin with!"

Malik glared up at her, watching as her face turned a soft pink in rage. "You don't know anything woman, butt out!"

Kuni stormed towards him, clenching her fists and throwing them into his hard chest. Malik watched her with curiosity as she began to pummel him. He watched as her dark eyes began to glaze over with tears, and how her hair whipped around her oval face. He had caused this rage, and he knew it. It wasn't because of Adonis, and it wasn't because of his lack of compassion for the weaker sex. It was because he had stolen her heart, then tossed it aside.

Malik quickly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down to him, grabbing her lips gently with his own. Kuni paused in amazement, staring at his tan face. Watching his lavender eyes peer into her own. It seemed like ages until he pulled away, causing Kuni to gasp for air. Before she could speak, Malik placed a finger to her lips. "I'm…I'm sorry…" Kuni could tell it took him some work to say it, and that he obviously meant it, causing her to smile with happiness. A tear slid down her cheek, causing Malik to groan! "I was trying NOT to make you cry! And you cry anyways!"

Kuni shook her head and brushed the tear away. "I'm not crying because I'm sad…I'm crying because I'm happy!"

A clapping interrupted their moment, as they turned to see Avila sitting up with a grin spread over her face!

"It's about bloody time!"

* * *

Sorry it took me so long! I've been ubber busy! And I was rushed writing this! So it may not make sense at all:gonk: n e ways, I got to take my little sister to the park now! Ciao!

Oh, P.s. for all you Harry Potter fans! The movie was great! You should go see it! Right away!


	27. The new Pharaoh

**Chapter 27**

**A new Pharaoh**

**I'm so happy, I just got a new computer! My other one was like dead…I'm so going to celebrate by making this a long chapter and when I mean long, I mean 5-6 pages on Microsoft word…I normally only write 4..so that is long!**

**Also, I wrote a one shot about Malik and Bakura (not yaoi) it's a guide on how to give them their medication...fun huh? You need to read it. It's not that long!

* * *

**

Avila bent forward, cupping the cool refreshing water and splashing it upon her face, loving the feel of it against her hot skin. "Why did Bakura have to leave us here! Where there is barely any shade!" Kuni complained with a frustrated sigh. Avila pushed herself back up from her kneeling position and grabbed for a towel. "Does it really matter? Malik's here…" A sly smile crossed Avila's face as Kuni blushed lightly. "Honestly Kuni… I think it's about time! I knew you guys were making goo goo eyes at each other! I'm just glad he's finally admitted his feelings for you!" Kuni rolled her eyes then began to slip out of her robes. "Come take a dip with me Avila…there's nothing else to do and it's so hot out!" as if to emphasize how hot it was she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Avila wrinkled her nose then shrugged. "Alright…besides, if anyone should peak they won't find anything attractive about a pregnant woman!" Kuni rolled her eyes and sighed. Avila didn't seem to understand that pregnancy didn't make you fat and ugly. It made the mother look more plump, sure, but in a good way. Avila always seemed to glow, her skin was softer to the touch and looked more golden. Her hips had indeed expanded, but only to make her curves more dazzling. For some reason Kuni was envious.

"Stop staring at my nude body you lesbian!" Avila laughed as she wadded into the cool water, giving a shiver. "Wow, surprisingly it's rather cold on such a hot day!" Avila exclaimed, covering her breasts and trudging in further. Kuni followed Avila into the water, an evil scheme playing in the back of her head. But could she really do that? Get pregnant on purpose? Would Malik kill her for it? 'Most likely. Never mind' Kuni gave a sigh and plugged her nose, ducking under the cool water. She pushed back up to the surface, sucking in air in big gulps. "You know Kuni…if I hadn't met you… I probably wouldn't have met up with Bakura…So…I guess in a way…I should thank you." Avila was staring intent at her friend, a softness in her eyes. "Oh." Kuni gave a shrug then smiled. "You don't have to thank me…The gods willed it!" With that Kuni gave a wink. Avila laughed then gave a swift movement of her arms, sending water splashing into the face of a unexpected Kuni. "Hey!" She shouted, returning the splash with another. Avila turned her back to it and began to paddle away. "Come back her!" Avila gave a shriek of delight.

"Having fun?" Kuni turned around to see Malik kneeling upon a rock over looking the pond, a smug smile crossing his face. Kuni and Avila screamed, both ducking far enough beneath the water to cover their private areas. "You perv!" Kuni scooped water into her cupped hands and tossed it into his direction. He dodged it, giving a laugh in triumph. While he was busy laughing at her failed attempt of trying to get him wet, Avila slowly paddled to the side of the rock, grabbing hold of his ankle and with a swift tug, brought him down into the chilling water.

* * *

Bakura glared down at Atemu, he had his large hand wrapped around his throat, not knowing how just to torture the poor fool. Plenty of plans ran through is mentally unstable mind, but none stuck out. Sure he could drowned him, or slice his throat. But none of those ideas caused any gitty feeling in the pit of his stomach. **((I'm sorry, but that sounded so demented! . A gitty feeling in the pit of his stomach from killing someone…Oh Ra!)) **Atemu seemed to have given up all hope and just coward in fear, staring up into the fierce eyes of Bakura. "What are you going to do with me murderer?" Atemu gritted his teeth, afraid of the answer he would receive. Bakura merely shrugged, his mouth turning into a smile. Atemu shivered at how cruel it looked, wanting more then anything for his guards to arrive and rescue him from such a psychotic distraught killer.

"You know Pharaoh…you're just making this fun for me!" Bakura tossed him backwards, back into the water, holding him under for what felt to Atemu, like ages. Finally he brought him back up, Atemu thrashing around, gagging for air. Bakura couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh menacingly. The look upon the Pharaohs face only pleased him to no end. His eyes seemed glazed over in defeat and his hair was tangled and in a disarray. He didn't look like some great Pharaoh anymore.

"Why didn't you just end it there!" Atemu shouted, staring up at Bakura in disbelief. Bakura just ignored his whine and trudged towards the steps that would lead him out of the large bath. Once out of the water Bakura flung Atemu to the floor with a loud thump. "I haven't thought of a good idea yet…Just seeing you struggle under water was enough to tickle my humor." Atemu coward beneath Bakura's gaze, wanting more then anything for his guards to rush in. "You wont get away with this. If I die, Seth will take my place and he will hunt you down!" Atemu tried his best to hold some threat in his voice, but it wavered once Bakura began to laugh. "Seth is smart. He wouldn't try to hunt me down after your death. He would most likely make a deal with me to make his rule easier and more comforting. Your cousin is no fool. Not like you, Pharaoh." Bakura took a step towards Atemu, a glimmer in his brown eyes. "I think I've thought of a way to kill you…"

Atemu shivered at this disturbing news. "What are you going to do with me?" Bakura didn't answer him, he lifted his blade and brought it down. Atemu squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the blow. But instead of hearing the blade rip through his skin, it tore through his golden strands of hair, causing them to float to the floor. "Pharaoh, I'm going to make you suffer. So much that you'd wish that you were dead." With that said he grabbed a raggedy robe and tossed it to Atemu, then after Atemu dressed, he grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the palace bath house, to what he had planned for his victim.

* * *

Avila curled into the warmth of her blanket and sighed. It had been four days and so far there was no Bakura. No sign of Adonis, and Malik and Kuni were going at it like jack rabbits. Of course they went somewhere else, but still, the idea drove her crazy. Avila felt almost depressed, seeing them together. They seemed so happy. And here she was, waiting for some man to return that had been giving her the cold shoulder for two months. A kick from her child broke her thoughts and she let out a little gasp. "Little boy…It's alright…Daddy will be home soon…" Avila paused then broke into laughter. It seemed so strange to her, calling Bakura Daddy. That fierce rugged man being called father? She couldn't imagine it.

The babe gave another kick, harder this time, causing Avila to stop laughing and stop for breath. "That was a rough one, son! Don't hurt your mother!" Avila had to resist a laugh, because once again, she couldn't imagine herself being a mother. Once the babe stopped kicking, she leaned back, staring up at the star lit sky. If only she could find out what was wrong with Bakura. She would right it in a heart beat. She clenched her fist close to her chest, vowing silently to herself that she would fix what ever malfunction he had.

"Avila…can't sleep?" Kuni whispered from her small pallet beside Malik. Avila lifted her head up to see Kuni staring up at her. "I'm fine Kuni…go back to sleep…please?" It was as if Avila was pleading with her to go to sleep. Kuni wrinkled her brow in though then decided to listen and flopped back down beside Malik. "What ever you say Avy…" She whispered before closing her eyes.

Avila placed a hand to her stomach and sighed, giving it a little rub subconsciously. What if Bakura didn't return? For real this time? She never got to say just how much she loved him. Sure she had said it before, but she never said it in all the words and actions she should have. She should have wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him close to her face, whispering all the things she loved about him. But then again, Avila wasn't the type to do such a thing. And neither was Bakura. But if he didn't return, would she be able to cope? Sure, the first time she thought he wasn't coming back she nearly died. But a second time? And for sure this time? She couldn't help but feel a little doubt. Where exactly had he gone? Avila rolled onto her side, ignoring the nagging voice in the back of her head. He would return. And when he did, she would never let him leave again. Promise.

* * *

Bakura climbed onto his horse then kicked it into a trot. Five days had passed and for some reason he couldn't be away any longer. Something was nagging at him in the back of his head. He shouldn't have left with Avila all upset. Anything could have happened during his time of absence. Andyou know that saying, youshould never leave the ones you love mad.

At least he knew he didn't have to worry about the Pharaoh anymore. His plan was simple. Make him suffer. So he sold him to a slave ship bound for Rome. There, he was sure to live a terrible life. He would learn to make a living like everyone else. He wouldn't be the stuck up Pharaoh he once was. And what was best, was that no one would recognize him with his chopped up hair and broken ego. Now that was torture. At least it was to Bakura.

Bakura kicked the horse harder, wanting it to move faster. He wanted to get back to Avila, and make sure Adonis hadn't touched what was his. His heart began to race at the thought of him touching her smooth tan skin, rubbing her soft locks between his fingers. He gritted his teeth, and cursed himself for leaving her alone with that man. But, maybe she had wanted it that way. I mean, she hadn't told him about the night he had kissed her. She had though that Bakura was asleep, but he had heard everything. He cursed himself under his breath for not confronting her about it, for not asking her about the problem. It would have given him a good reason to rid himself of the annoying blonde Roman, but no, she kept it to herself, lying to him saying it was nothing of importance. Another man was touching his woman, and she thought there was nothing wrong with that!

As Bakura trotted through the desert he spotted a figure ahead of him, going in the direction he was coming from. He pulled back on his reins to get a good look at the man who was calmly walking through the desert, as if it was just some trip to him. As Bakura got closer, he noticed the blue eyes and blonde hair immediately. "Adonis…" he whispered to himself. He couldn't make himself pull the horse to a stop, he just couldn't. Something prevented him from doing so. So he glided right pass Adonis, not uttering a single word. How could he? What would he say? "Hey, Adonis, sleep with my girl yet!" hell no. So he just kicked his horse back into a trot, heading back to the campsite that held his woman and unborn child.

Once he reached the oasis, his hair was filled with sand, and his whole body stuck with sweat. He had been riding day and night, just to reach the oasis by day break. Avila was curled up in a little ball near the camp fire which was now nothing but a few burning coals now. Bakura briskly strutted over to where she lay, kneeling down watching her breath in and out. Bakura let out a deep breath then leaned forward, pulling her into his arms. Avila woke with a gasp, not expecting such a surprise. "Bakura!" She exclaimed, tossing her arms around his neck. Bakura didn't say a word, he just began to plant kisses along her jaw boneand cheeks. He suddenly becameso fierce with his kisses that he ended up pushing Avila onto her back. Avila gave a snort and pushed at his chest. "What's all this about. Just five days ago you were being a jerk! You were mad at me for no reason." Bakura still didn't say anything, just tried to plant more kisses upon her face. Avila covered his mouth with her hand and pushed him backwards. "Bakura. Why are you so…happy? Or are you just horny?"

Bakura pulled away from her and sighed. He didn't know where to begin. With him missing her, or with him running into Adonis, or the fact that he was pissed that she had with held a secret from him. He didn't know how to explain anything. He had never had to in the past, so why now? A long silence followed her question, causing Avila to sigh and shake her head. "Fine, be that way. I don't need to know then. Did you at least get me something?" Avila broke into a playful smile, only to have it vanish once Bakura jumped to his feet and began to run into the desert. "Bakura! Where are you going! Why won't you say anything to me!"

Bakura fell to his knees where he had tossed the necklace, digging into the sand frantically. Bakura felt sweat bead at his forehead, wanting badly to find the trinket he had tossed in anger. Suddenly arms wrapped around his back. "Bakura. What are you looking for." Avila whispered into the nape of his neck. Bakura stopped and turned his head side ways to glance at her. Her eyes were closed and her head was buried in his locks of white hair. "I tossed your gift. I was mad at you and Adonis that I lost my temper and threw it into the sand." Bakura bowed his head in defeat then stood up. "I'll get you something else." It was a statement, not a question. Avila stood up and just smiled. "You know Bakura…For a thief and a killer, you sure are soft when it comes to me." With that said she pulled him down into a long deep kiss.

* * *

"Is he dead?" Seth asked, looking from one guard to the other. They bowed their heads and gave a sad shake. "We tried to save him, but we failed sir." Isis gave a roll of her eyes, not believing a word they said. Because, duh, she had the millennium necklace. "It looks, Seth, that you will be the next to rule Egypt. Do you think you are ready for such a responsibility?" Seth shook his head and then placed his hands to his temples. "First, I want to make sure my cousin truly is dead. I will not take the throne until I know for sure." Isis rolled her eyes once again. Egypt won't be able to stand for that. They need a ruler now. These guards men claim he is dead. Shouldn't their word be enough?" Seth gave a weary look at the guards before turning to Isis. "Fine. I shall take the throne. But if Atemu should return at any time, I will resign." Isis gave a small shake of her head. "He wont be coming back Seth. Don't you worry about it."

* * *

Bakura grabbed hold of Kuni's wrist and dragged her to his awaiting horse. "Where the hell are you taking me Bakura!" She tried to shake loose, but he held firmly. "You're going to the market place with me…You're going to help me look for something." Kuni didn't have time to reply, she was suddenly tossed onto the back of the horse. Bakura jumped upon it as well then kicked it into a gallop.

Once they reached the nearest Market, Bakura pushed Kuni off the horse, causing her to fall onto her butt, cursing Bakura under her breath. "now, look for something that would fit Avila." He waved his hand at the many jewelry vendors who were shouting out prices and deals. Kuni suddenly broke into a grin. "I see Bakura…Trying to win Avila's affection once again!" She jumped to her feet and began to slowly circle the market place, shaking her head at all the trinkets and jewels people shoved into her face.

What fitted Avila? Emeralds would be the first thing that Kuni would think, but wouldn't Avila get tired of those? Kuni knew she would. So she vowed then that she would find something that had nothing to do with green. Bakura too was searching the many stales, not knowing what to look for. He didn't know what woman liked. And the necklace had seemed the best gift, until he tossed it into the sand. He sighed as he watched Kuni glance at every stall she passed. Finally they met in the middle of the market and she shrugged. "Bakura, I mostly see gold and crappy cheap jewels. I don't think you'll find anything here worth buying." Bakura shook his head then pointed to his horse. "We're still looking!"

As you can imagine, Bakura was determined. They went from town to town, looking at their marketplaces to see if they had any jewelry worth buying. Kuni began to get so fed up that she would pick up any piece of jewelry and toss it at Bakura. "Come on. You know Avila wont care!" She gave a whine when he shook his head and continued to search. "This is useless!" She grabbed at her hair and tugged on it, hoping the pain would wake her from this terrible nightmare. And they say us woman shop too much? Kuni slowly circled the fifth market place that day and was about ready to just grab anything, when she spotted something buried beneath a bunch of gold bracelets. She shoved everything out of the way and gasped in delight. "Bakura! Get this!" She held it up for him to see and could tell he approved. It was a simple silver ring with a turquoise gem set in the middle. Silver was so rare in Egypt that it made it all the more precious. "Well get it. Let's go." Bakura grabbed it from Kuni and shoved it into his pocket. The vendor hadn't noticed at all, he was too busy selling some useless rug to some poor sucker.

When they arrived back at the camp Bakura shoved Kuni off the horse, once again, then briskly walked over to Avila where she slept. Bakura kneeled down and gently brushed his hand against her cheek.

Avila opened her eyes, then gave a groan when she saw who it was. "Go away! I'm sleeping! Your child just went to sleep…He was kicking all day…." She gave another groan when Bakura shook her awake. "What is it!" She sighed, sitting up and looking at him with tired eyes. "I have something for you." Avila rolled her eyes as he dug into his pocket. "I don't need anything…I have enough. You, my baby, Kuni …Malik… I'm fine." She wrinkled her nose as he brought out a small black pouch, suddenly wondering what would be in it. "Oh shush Avila, you better accept this, because Bakura dragged me all over to find it!" Kuni leaned forward, waiting to see the look on Avila's face. When he pulled out the silver ring she gave a soft gasp. "It's gorgeous! Hand it over!" She ripped it from his hands and fawned over it, slipping it onto her finger and admiring the look. "It's a little too big…But…for a man, you got pretty close." Avila laughed as she jumped into him, hugging him close, or as close as her belly would allow. Kuni glanced over at Malik who was watching from the other side of the campfire. "Ahem. Where's mine!"

* * *

**I don't want to be the bearer of bad news…but I'm coming close to the end…If you can't tell…I would say there are maybe two more chapters….maybe more…but most likely not…I hope you enjoyed Avila and Bakura's love story along with Malik and Kuni. Although Malik and Kuni didn't have that big of a story. I was going to make a second story just about them, but I don't think that would work. And besides I have other stories I need to work on. Anyways, two more to go!**


End file.
